


Avengers, Actually

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [1]
Category: Love Actually (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Clint Barton is NOT married, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Romance, Songfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in love with Tony but he doesn’t know it, Tony knows but he doesn’t want to do anything about it. Bruce and Natasha just started a relationship but Natasha isn’t sure about anything anymore. Vision doesn’t know what to call what he feels everytime he sees Wanda but she does. Clint and Pietro keep their whatever they have hidden from everyone but everyone else knows. Pepper is pregnant, Jane and Thor are perfect together and Fury just wants to eat a good christmas ham. </p>
<p>Also, this old man keeps appearing everywhere but no one knows who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Christmas fic! Based on Love, Actually. The chapters are from different points of view, there is also a song that inspired each chapter.

**"Christmas with the Avengers"**

 

_[(Wicked Game – Chris Isaak)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtfHk2hSlqA) _

 

_Day 1: Friday, December 11._

**TONY**

He was having breakfast with a now heavily pregnant Pepper at the tower when Fury called and suggested having the team together for christmas, Tony hummed thoughtfully.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea, he actually enjoyed spending time with the team, from spending time with Bruce at the laboratory to playing videogames with Thor and Pietro, who were completely obsess with them (Tony even bought a playstation and several games just for them, he would never admit it though). He always asked Clint and Natasha ideas for new weapons and ended up talking for hours about some other things, mostly arguing with Clint about action movies with Natasha always being the mediator, he loved the fascination in Wanda’s eyes when he showed her his library, he never really used it but FRIDAY always made sure it was updated.

He always found talking with Vision relaxing, the man knew everything about everything and always asked Tony how he was dealing with whatever he had going on in his life.

And of course, there was Steve.

Steve had lived in the tower the last ten months and it had been great. At first he and Tony barely spoke to each other, Steve spent most of his time in the tower’s gym and Tony chose to lock himself in his lab. Pepper had insisted they at least had dinner together, eventually Tony invited Steve to eat with him and it turned out better than expected. At first it had been awkward but Tony ended up enjoying having their alone time, just the two of them, every night, he even looked forward to it. One night in particular, Steve told Tony that he enjoyed drawing during his free time and, to Tony’s surprise, the man was really good at it. Tony had never been in his room until Steve invited him to see his drawings, and some paintings. Turns out the man was very talented, not that Tony was an expert, but he had loved most of the paintings the man had shown him, he had asked Steve if he could hang one in the living room but the man blushed and refused.

As soon as Fury hung up, Pepper started saying how wonderful Fury’s idea was, Tony had the impression they both had planned to ambush him with the idea, and when Tony refused she insisted, she was right though, the team hadn’t been together for over a year and he missed them. On the other hand, he had never really enjoyed that particular holiday.

Breakfast had been over for an hour now but Pepper continued trying to sell the idea, while Tony headed towards the living room.

“…And there is this french chef who opened a new restaurant, it’s amazing, we could hire him for the dinner party on the 24th” Pepper raised her eyebrows with a smile on her face, “Tony, have you been paying attention?”

“What?” Tony waved his hand, “Yeah, sure, the french sounds delicious” Pepper hit his head softly with a folder she had in her hands, “Kidding!”

“So, is that a yes?”

“I don’t know, it’s very short notice” he scratched the back of his head, “Bruce might be available, we all know he doesn’t have any other friends, Natasha and Clint are probably on a mission, I heard Vision is exploring religions and this month is judaism, so christmas is a no no and Thor doesn’t even know what Christmas is” Pepper rolled her eyes, “The twins will come though, Pietro is still trying to beat me at Mario Cart and poor old Captain has no choice, he lives here” Tony grinned.

“Actually, they all will” Pepper winked at him, “Fury took the liberty to ask them before you found some excuse to cancel _his_ plans” Tony deadpanned, “Bruce and the twins will arrive tomorrow and the rest of the team will be here by the end of the week”

Pepper kissed his forehead and left a paper on his lap that read “Christmas menu by Chef Didier”, Everything happened so fast that he didn’t have time to get mad. Plus, it didn’t interviene with his plans of getting drunk until he passes out while watching reruns of old Saturday Night Live episodes.

“FRIDAY, make a reservation at this Didier guy’s restaurant” he said, he turned to Pepper, “Not that i don’t trust your taste in food, Pep, it’s just that I don’t trust your taste in food” he winked at the woman, Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

At that moment, Steve entered the living room, the blond was fresh from a shower and with smile on his face, he kissed Pepper on the cheek, leaving a hand on her belly for a few seconds. The woman smiled back.

“I will go Ramsay on this restaurant” Tony exclaimed.

“What is he talking about?” Steve asked Pepper, who glared at Tony playfully.

“Tony was telling me about the menu for the Christmas party” she smiled at Tony, “And he’s taking you to dinner to get a preview” Steve raised his eyebrows, “FRIDAY, those reservations are for two and as soon as possible”

“ _Very well, miss Potts_ ” the robotic voice filled the room.

“So that was what Thor was talking about this morning when he called” Steve said, Apparently Darcy convinced the god to get a phone so they could send each other funny images of cats, to Jane’s dismay, “He’s really excited about it” he added, “Also, he mentioned something about skating”

Tony snorted as he pictured the giant trying to ice-skate. It was definitely Darcy who gave him the idea. He made a mental note to send a gift basket to her.

“It will be wonderful” Pepper said, “The twins are arriving tomorrow, Bruce too, he was going to come today but he has a conference in D. C.”

“Bruce, the only man who actually wants to work on christmas” Tony shook his head.

Pepper nodded with a chuckle, “He’ll be here tomorrow morning”

“What about the tree?” Steve asked suddenly, looking around him, the living room was completely... un-christmas-y, “Maybe, um, decorations? Are christmas socks still a thing?”

Tony stared at him, the last time he hung christmas decorations he was about fifteen, the last christmas he spent at home before leaving for college. His mother had insisted he helped her, Howard was barely there but Maria enjoyed christmas and Tony always woke up on christmas mornings to a present at the foot of his bed.

“I can go pick it up right now” Steve suggested, he exchanged looks with Pepper, both looked at Tony, who had spaced out, “Maybe decorations are too much? Tony? Hey, Tony” he waved his hands in front of the older man.

Tony blinked several times, “What? Sure, yeah, decorations are a yes” he then stood up, “Let’s go get the biggest tree before they all go”

He wondered if at this time of the month there were still good trees available, he couldn’t imagine having to bring home one of the ugly rejects, Steve wanted a big, beautiful, leafy tree, he couldn’t live with the thought of having the blond disappointed, it would break his heart, Tony couldn’t do that to him.

“I can go alone if you are too busy” Steve offered, a concern look still on his face.

“Nah” Tony shrugged, “My afternoon is free, no one wants to work on christmas eve anyways”

“Except Bruce” Steve grinned and Tony laughed.

“Very well” Pepper clapped her hands together, and kissed both of their cheeks, “I gotta get going, Happy had been waiting for me for two hours already” the woman walked towards the elevator with both men behind her.

“Goodbye, Pepper” Steve said, “Say hello to Happy from me”

“I’ll confirm the restaurant thingy tomorrow” Tony added, “Take care of little Grumpy” he grinned, he liked making the joke, he then turned to Steve, “It’s a Snow White joke, Happy is Happy and his son is-“

“I told you, it’s a girl!” Pepper yelled.

“I understood the reference, Tony” Steve chuckle shaking his head softly.

Pepper waved one last time before the elevator doors closed. Steve and Tony stood in the middle of the living room in silence until Tony looked at his watch, it was already one in the afternoon.

“ _Sir, I have made reservations for tomorrow at 8:00 P. M._ ” FRIDAY announced, “ _Chef Didier had offered to cook a special menu for you_ ”

“Perfect, thanks FRIDAY”

“ _You are welcome, sir_ ”

 

* * *

 

Tony met Steve at the second floor, where all of his sports cars were. They got in the hideous orange Audi and drove in silence, Steve looking outside of the window and Tony occasionally throwing glances on his way over his signature tinted glasses.

“How’s that last painting you where making going?” New York skyline from the blonde’s bedroom point of view, he remembered.

“Hm?” Steve blinked, “Oh, it’s… going” Tony smiled, “I haven’t actually gotten into it in days” the blonde shrugged.

“For what I saw, it was pretty great” he said, “Do you do it from memory?”

“Yeah” Steve nodded, Tony knew the serum had not only improve him physically but mentally, the blond could read and memorize a whole book in three hours or less. “I’m making a couple others so… it takes time”

“Mm” Tony murmured, “What else caught your imagination?” he tried to sound casual, but in reality he felt extremely curious.

“It’s, um, sort of… secret” Steve answered quietly.

“Oh” Tony hummed slowing down, he then parked his car, “We are here”

Both men left the car, Tony gave his keys to an old man in a suit.

“Sweet ride, son” the old man said looking at the keys, then at the car.

“Thanks” Tony winked at him.

“I use to be a mechanic back in my day” The man grinned, “I repaired a lot of beauties like this one”

“Impressive” Tony said, the man laughed and left.

The park was filled with christmas trees and people, most were families with children, which meant a lot of children pointing at Steve and giggling, Ironman was popular with women, Captain America was very popular among the citizens in general, specially children. Tony handed him the black beanie he was wearing, at least covering his blonde hair will make him a little unobserved.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, “It’s kind of cold”

“It’s fine” he shrugged, “It ruins my hair anyways” Tony winked at the man.

Steve nodded and put the hat on, “Thanks”

They continued walking and talking about the trees, Tony was tempted to ask Steve about Christmas on his time, but maybe talking about it might remind him about the war. Steve then stopped walking and stood in front of a big tree. Tony then waved at a girl with a badge with the name “Wendy”.

“Sir, Do you need help?” she said with a smile. “Yes, you can” he smiled back, “Steve”

Steve turned, “How much is that-“

“No, no, no” Tony cut him off, “We want that tree, Wendy, darling”

“How much?” Steve asked.

“It’s two hundred seventy” Wendy said bitting her lower lip.

Steve stood next to Tony, “Oh, we can pick-“

“Cap” Tony grabbed him by the shoulder, “It’s fine, I got it covered”

“Are you and your boyfriend going to buy it?” Wendy asked.

“I’m not his-“

“Yes, Wendy, Darling” Tony handed her his card, “Have it send to the Avengers tower”

“Of course Mr… Tony Stark!” Wendy shrieked.

The girl’s shriek called the attention of a few other people, Tony found himself surrounded by a small crowd in seconds, he gave a couple of autographs and took a few pictures, looking for Steve among the crowd. He apologized to the group and left to find Steve. He found him looking at the reject pile of small and ugly Christmas trees. By his face he could almost tell Steve felt bad for the little tree he was touching.

“Want to take on of those too?” Tony said, “ We could adopt one, call him Fury, just to piss the man off” he added with a smirk.

Steve laughed, “It’s fine” he said, “I was just thinking of something”

“What exactly?” Tony asked, standing next to Steve.

“It looks like one of the trees Bucky and I had in our apartment” Steve said after a few seconds, “the last christmas we had together, before all happened” he smiled sadly, “the whole serum, Captain America… The Winter soldier thing”

Tony stared at Steve, he knew the whole Bucky Barnes thing was a difficult subject for him. A couple of snow flakes caught in his eyelashes, he then realised that Steve wasn’t wearing gloves or a proper coat.

“We should get going, it’s getting cold” Steve nodded.

They walked towards where he had left his car and drove to a store near the park, Steve always looked overwhelmed when he entered malls. Too much people, too much noise, just like the city in general. Perhaps, that’s why Steve spent so much time on the gym or in his room, both places where quiet and empty. Tony put his hand on the small part of his back noticing the man looked tense. Steve relaxed to the touch.

“You still not used to crowds” Tony mentioned, it wasn’t a question but Steve shook his head.

“Not really, no”

“Here we are” Tony entered a store that looked rather empty, outside there was a big sign with red letters that read “Albert’s Emporium”.

“It looks nice” Steve opened the glass door.

“Pepper suggested it” He simply said, he stared at Steve and then at the door, “Opening doors for a man it’s weird”

“I think it’s nice” Steve shrugged.

Tony entered. Once inside they were greeted by an old man, very short and with huge glasses that made Tony question himself if he could see at all without them. The man, Albert, owner of the store and friend of Pepper, showed Steve the store while talking to him about how the store had belong to his family for over thirty years. Tony wandered around the store by himself. He then saw a showcase, full of crystal pieces, small animals and flowers, on the very top there was a star.

When Tony was six, his mother let him put the star on the tree for the first time, he remembers her mother always insisted of the two of them and Jarvis, of course, put the tree together.

“How much for this thing” Tony said pointing at a crystal star.

The old man walked towards him and adjusting his glasses.

“That’s hand crafted by myself” Mr. Albert said, “it’s-“

“I think that whatever price you put it’s worth it” Tony said, “Send it to my address, please”

“Very well, Mr. Stark” the man said, excited.

Two hours later they were heading home, Mr. Albert had assured Tony that everything was going to arrive in two days, if not before. Tony and Steve both stepped outside the elevator and were surprised to see Pietro in the living room, he was watching TV while drinking straight from a bottle of soda. Like always, his feet where over the coffee table that was between the couch and the television.

“Kid, put your feet-“ Tony started.

“Pietro, put your feet-“ Another voice said at the same time, Wanda was entering the living room with a cup of what seemed coffee on her hands and three books floating behind her.

Pietro looked at both annoyed.

“Wanda! Pietro!” Steve said, Wanda jumped surprised and the books stopped floating but before they hit the ground Pietro grabbed them,“Sorry” Steve said.

“It’s fine” Wanda hugged Steve, “Vision says I need to work on my concentration” she added, her sokovian accent still strong.

Natasha had told Tony that Vision was in complete control of his abilities unlike Wanda, but he was helping her a lot.

“If only you and Vision spent more time on it and less time gazing each other’s eyes” Pietro grinned, shaking Steve and Tony’s hands.

“Now, that’s something you have to tell me about” Steve joked, “When did you guys arrived?”

“About an hour ago” Wanda answered, the books floating behind her as they all walked towards the living room, “FRIDAY let us in, I hope it is fine with you, Mr. Stark” she looked at Tony.

“Perfectly fine” the man said, “Feel free to wander around” he then added, “Mi casa es su casa”

Wanda smiled soflty.

“ _Sir, Dr. Banner and Miss Romanoff are arriving tomorrow morning_ ” FRIDAY said.

“Okay” Tony answered, “FRIDAY make sure the twins know where their floors are” he nodded at both.

“ _Very well, Sir_ ” FRIDAY answered.

“You should ask FRIDAY in which floor Vision’s staying, maybe you could share” Pietro smirked.

“I will hex you, brother” she glared at him, her cheeks turning red as her eyes.

“No fighting, kids” Steve said chuckling. “You can go and see your rooms, if you need anything, FRIDAY will be available at all times”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark” Wanda said leaving the room, her whole face blushed.

“They do spend a lot of time looking at each other’s eyes” Pietro added, “that and floating, not flying, floating, it’s weird”

“Pietro” Steve warned, “Let them be”

“Clint thinks so too!” he yelled, he gave Tony a nod and then left.

“He’s fine, almost like an annoying little brother” Tony said, “Like Clint, but good looking” Steve chuckled, “but she doesn’t like me at all” Tony went to the bar and served himself some whisky.

“Don’t say that” Steve sat on the bar, “She just doesn’t know how to talk to you, they were just like that the first few weeks at the facility, Sam thought the same, now they hang out all the time. I’m telling you, training is like summer camp for them”

“It’s different” Tony grimaced, “They have a reason to hate me”

Steve pressed his lips, “That’s not true“

“Hey, What do you know about Natasha and Bruce” Tony asked quietly, “I mean Bruce is my pal, you know that, science bros and everything, and Natasha is your best girlfriend, we want them happy, right?” Tony poured Steve a glass of whisky, he knew he couldn’t get drunk but drinking alone wasn’t his thing.

Steve grabbed the glass and shook his head taking a sip, he made a face before swallowing, “If you want me to tell you what Natasha had told me about their situation, I’m not”

“Well, I don’t blame you, she scares me too”

Steve snorted, “I’m not scared of her”

“Well, Bruce said they are actually giving it a shot” Tony said, “The sex part it’s tricky"

Steve choked with his drink, “Wha- what?”

“You know” Tony raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah, I mean, I know, that’s just… personal”

Tony shrugged and then stared at Steve, “Are you blushing?” Steve glared at him, “You do know why it’s tricky, right?”

“Nat says it’s because of his heart or something” Steve scratched the back of his head.

“When Bruce get extra excited, he loses control” Tony said.

“That sounds… complicated”

“I have the feeling Natasha likes complicated a lot” Tony smirked.

“Natasha likes Bruce a lot” Steve said quietly, Tony could see Steve worried about Natasha and Tony worried about Bruce too.

“They are adults, Cap, they know what they are doing” Tony took another sip from his drink, “What about you, capsicle, found anyone worth melting for?”

Steve laughed, Tony grinned and stared at him for a few seconds. They did that a lot lately, they would stay in silence just staring at each other, the weird part was that Tony didn’t find it uncomfortable. The thing was, he didn’t know why. Pietro, who had been observing the scene, cleared his throat.

“Is all that staring a thing now?” he asked.

“I got to-“

“Yeah, I-“

They both chuckled nervously.

Pietro then snorted a laugh, Steve bolted to his room and Tony glared at the young man.

“Hey, Stark-“ Pietro started, the teasing tone evident.

“Not a single word” Tony warned leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Once in his lab, Tony huffed loudly, running a hand through his hair. The realisation of being in love with Steve had come to him long ago. He knew when he started missing him whenever Steve wasn’t available for dinner, when he thought about him while he was out with his business friends, when he stopped going out to parties because Steve invited him to watch movies in their house theater. When the “I” and “Me” started being “We” and “Us”.

He loved Steve.

He sat on the nearest chair and continued working in an engine on the table, at least tried to. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t focus on what he was doing, he gave up when the battery he had installed exploded. He threw everything in the ground in exasperation. He knew he had to start all over again anyways.

This time he wouldn’t think of Steve. He couldn’t do this again, he didn’t want to do it again.

 

_"It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**"It will be a wonderful life"**

 

_[(Don’t Worry Baby – The Beach Boys)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Y-0nWVdBH4) _

 

_Day 1: Friday, december 11._

**BRUCE**  

Bruce woke up at five a. m. to meditate. No, it wasn’t the same as yoga, like Tony had teased him when he revealed what had actually help control the Hulk, he did that for about two hours before he took a shower. Once in the shower all the thoughts he tried to push away would come to his. Lately, it had been mostly Natasha. If he went back to when they first met, when they first talked to each other about something that wasn’t the Avengers or the countless times Natasha “happened to be in the neighbourhood” he was at, he couldn’t tell when he fell in love with her, because even if it was hard even say it out loud, he was in love with the woman. He dressed up in a suit and left to the conference room from the hotel he was staying at, promising himself to not think about the full lips, red hair and mesmerising curves.

He finished his conference, which would have gone great it there hadn’t been any press – he hated to get his picture taken – or people had actually asked about his project and not the Avengers, don't get him wrong, that was the best part of his life and that’s _exactly_ why he didn’t want to talk about it. He sat at the bar, trying to get away from people, the bar was almost empty except for an old man who was playing pool by himself. He wasn’t planning on staying too long, it had been a long day and he felt tired.

“Hey, doc” the old man said, grinning at him, “Nice conference”

Bruce frowned, “Thanks” 

“Reminded me of my days back in Med school” he added with a smiled, “Wanna play?” he pointed at the pool table.

“Maybe next time” Bruce answered.

“You waiting for someone?”

“No” Bruce said, “I don’t know” he added, the old man nodded and continued playing alone.

Bruce was eating the peanuts from the glass bowl in front of him, when the bartender put a small glass in front of him and then poured something in it.

“I didn’t order anything”

“The woman over there sends it” the man said pointing at a dark corner.

Bruce smiled to himself. He waited a few seconds and then stood up, the old man winked at him as he walked towards the redhead.

“Hello, handsome” Natasha greeted when he sat next to her, she finished the drink in her hand, “I was in the neighborhood” 

“So you say” Bruce smile, he liked that sort of game they played. No, it wasn’t a game, not for Natasha and not for him, the game they started long ago was over. This was real. 

“I heard your speech” Natasha said, “People loved you”

Bruce could have just say thanks, but he felt daring, “I don’t really care about those people” he said looking at her in the eyes, They stayed in silence for a while.

“What do you-” Natasha started.

He kissed her before she could finish the sentence. Natasha didn’t pull back, it wasn’t until Bruce felt his lungs were lacking air that he broke the kiss.

“I know what you mean” The woman whispered against his lips.

Bruce nodded and leaned again to kiss her.

“Excuse me, the bar is closing, sir” the bartender said, looking embarrassed to interrupt.

Bruce left out something like a growl and Natasha laughed softly. He left a couple of bills on the table and they walked silently towards the elevator. Natasha smiled when Bruce pressed the number ten.

“I had the presidential suite, you know?” Natasha said, Bruce smiled to himself, he never asked for an expensive room when he was at hotels.

When the elevator doors opened Natasha waited for Bruce to guided her, she followed him to his room and waited for him to invite her in. Once inside the room they stayed in silence, Natasha sitting on a wooden chair in a corner of the room and Bruce untying his tie in front of a mirror across the room. Natasha snorted softly when Bruce cursed having trouble with his tie, the fact that his hands were shaking didn’t help, she walked towards him with the man looking at her reflection in the mirror.

“I can tell you didn’t tie this” She said with a playful smirk, her fingers ghosting the nod, “It’s a very good nod” Bruce tried to chuckle, instead he let the breath he didn’t know he was holding out. Natasha untied the nod without struggle, “there you go” she said quietly.

“Thanks” Bruce whispered, Natasha’s hands still on his chest, he then put his hand over hers and leaned in to kiss her.

There was a knock on the door.

“Sorry, sorry” Bruce said resting his forehead on hers, “So sorry” Natasha nodded.

Bruce then opened the door, the young man outside greeted him politely and handed him an envelope. It was the plane tickets Pepper had told him she would send, inside there where one ticket for him and another one for Natasha. How come Pepper always knew when Natasha was with him.

When he closed the door and turned Natasha was sitting on his bed, looking around the room. Bruce walked towards her and sat next to her.

“Pepper sent the tickets” He said after a few seconds in silence.

“How come she always knows when I’m with you?” they both laughed softly, “She seems to be the only person I can’t hide from”

“Is she?”

She shook her head, “No”

He kissed her again.

This time there wasn’t hesitation or nervousness, there was something Bruce couldn’t quite put his finger on. Natasha smiled inside the kiss when Bruce started unbuttoning his shirt, the tie long forgotten on the floor, along with her shoes and the envelope he had on his hands a few seconds ago. They had talked about this, they had been on this… relationship for about two years and they had never gotten physical, but after a lot of research and a lot of talking, Bruce knew it was already time. It was finally the right time.

The position they where was getting uncomfortable, Natasha then sat on his lap, both of her knees on each side of his hips and her hands on his shoulders, a soft touch that traveled from there to his navel and finally his chest, she dip her hands under the unbuttoned shirt and opened it letting the man’s chest exposed. She was waiting for him to undressed her, instead he looked at her, drinking the beautiful sight in front of him. Bruce could tell she wanted him to take control, ever since the bar when she waited for him to break the kiss and on the elevator when, even thought she knew where his room was, she waited for him to take her.

Control was something Bruce struggled with and she was giving it to him. And unlike him, Natasha always had control and she wanted to lose it.

He looked up at her and cupped her face softly, his right hand still on her hip. His left hand then started a path downwards, caressing her neck and then her naked shoulder, and then, finally reaching back to unzip her dress. He did it slowly, Natasha’s breathing becoming heavy, and when he finished he pulled the dress over her head, the dark purple lace exposed. He ran his index finger under the left strap enjoying the way she shuddered under his touch, because Natasha Romanoff didn’t shudder. The thought of having that effect on the woman made him realise how hard he was and how much Natasha wanted him. He caressed her lip with his thumb.

“Kiss me” he said.

She kissed him, just a peck first, but then it became more deep, her mouth opening to let his tongue explore the inside, Bruce could tell now what was it that he had felt before, it was yearning. All this time she had been wanting Bruce as much as he wanted her and he didn’t want to wait anymore, he stripped her from her underwear, breathing in hard once he had her completely nude, he swallowed. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, she looked at him, now naked in front of him, her eyes traveled from his chest to his crotch, he cleared his throat and she smiled shyly.

Bruce smiled back, Natasha Romanoff was never shy.

He then climbed the bed and accommodated on top of her, one of his knees between her legs. This was the moment he always stopped and overthink everything and Natasha knew it.

“Don’t” the redhead said, she caressed his arm softly, their lullaby, “It’s alright”

“I’m scared“ He whispered softly.

She kissed his forehead and whispered back, “I trust you”

Bruce heart skipped a bit, “I trust you” 

And that meant so much more for him than “I love you” coming from Natasha Romanoff.

 

* * *

 

They were both naked and tangled in white sheets, he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds caressing Natasha’s back while the woman played with the hairs on his chest.

“What happens now?" he asked, Natasha chuckled, “I mean-“

“Whatever you want” Natasha said, she looked at him, “I already told you what I want, you and me. Us. Together”

“I want that too” he kissed her.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Bruce felt Natasha’s breathing slowing down, he looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was already two a. m. He had barely two hours to sleep, he felt himself drift off after a couple of seconds.

 

* * *

 

_Day 2: Saturday, December 12._

 

They arrived at the tower at nine and were greeted by Wanda and Steve. Natasha hugged Steve and planted a big kiss on his cheek and then Wanda hugged her, Natasha had told Bruce that Wanda and her were close, being the only women at the New Avengers facility, Wanda always came to her when she had doubts. Bruce shook Steve’s hand and waved at Wanda, who was smiling at both of them as if she knew what had happened, he immediately felt nervous.

“Pietro just left to the airport to pick up Clint” Steve said picking Natasha’s luggage.

“Hey, I can do that” Natasha glared at him playfully, “Gimme” but Steve refused, walking fast towards the rooms with Natasha behind him.

Wanda then grabbed Bruce’s luggage but he hurried to carry it himself, “It’s really heavy”

“It’s fine” She waved her hand and the bag started floating.

“That’s… impressive” He said.

“Thank you, Dr. Banner”

“Bruce is fine”

“Bruce” she said with a nod, “Natasha speaks a lot about you” She mentioned as they walked towards the rooms.

“Yeah, we-“

“She thinks a lot about you too” She added, “Specially today, it’s very…” She pause, like looking for a word, “Overwhelming?” Bruce swallowed.

The elevator doors opened. Vision then walked in, he had told them that he like walking more than he like floating around, he was talking with Maria Hill, Bruce noticed Wanda’s eyes lit up.

“Wanda” Vision walking towards them, “Dr. Banner”

“Bruce” he shook Vision’s hand, “Just Bruce”

“Bruce, Wanda” Maria hugged both of them, “Fury sent me with this” she said showing them a big yellow folder, “For Tony”

“He’s in his laboratory” Wanda said, “He hasn’t been out yet, Steve says he’s really busy”

“I’ll try to reach him” she said entering the elevator.

It was just him, Wanda and Vision now. Great, the only two mind readers he knew and he couldn’t help thinking about Natasha. He looked at Wanda, who was looking at him back with her head slightly tilt in confusion.

“Wanda” Vision said in a warning tone.

“I can’t help it” she answered.

“Yes, you can” the man answered in a softer tone, “We should not peek into other’s minds” Vision said. 

“I apologize, Dr.-“ Wanda looked at him, “Bruce”

“It’s fine, really” Bruce said, “No worries”

“This is your room” Wanda pointed at the room. The luggage was already inside.

“Thanks”

“Where is Pietro?” Vision asked as he and Wanda left the room.

Bruce waited until the doors closed to sit on the bed, he didn’t notice how tired he was until he lay on the bed and his eyes started feeling heavy. 

 

* * *

 

“Bruce” Tony’s voice woke him up, “Hey, man”

He opened his eyes to find Tony grinning at the door, “Tony” he groaned, “What time is it?”

“Noon” Tony answered, “Clint is here, he asked about you”

“I’ll- I will be there in a minute”

The man sat on his bed and let out a yawn, he was surprisingly not tired at all, putting his shoes on he turned to see Tony, still standing in the door with a huge smirk on.

“So” he said, “Pepper told me you were with Natasha”

“Yeah” he answered hesitantly, “So?”

“She seems… Satisfy?” Tony smirked, “Is Black Widow going to be my new mommy?”

“Tony” Bruce warned.

“I’m just saying” Tony shrugged, “Hawkeye cooked italian and he is forcing us all to eat together” he said walking towards the door.

“Just dont-“ Bruce said, Tony looked at him from the door, “Don’t tell anyone just yet, okay?”

Tony smiled, “Don’t worry about it, buddy”

“Thanks” 

“Everyone already knows” Tony chanted before closing the door.

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

When he left his room, Wanda passed by his side with a couple of floating books behind her, she then sat with Natasha on the living room while Steve and Pietro were playing video games, Steve was getting a hold of it, and on the balcony Vision and Thor were talking.

“Tasha look at him! Tony stop” He heard Clint as he walked towards the kitchen, he was  hitting Tony with a wooden spoon, while he was trying to take another piece of garlic bread.

“But it’s garlic bread” he whined.

“Clint, let the poor man have his bread” Natasha said winking at Tony who smiled triumphantly when she gave him a piece of bread.

“Hey” Bruce said awkwardly

“Bruce, man” Clint waved, “We were waiting for you”

“I was resting” he said quietly, “It smells good”

“It smells delicious” Thor exclaimed entering the kitchen, he hugged Bruce and lifted him for a few seconds, the man reddened when Natasha chuckled, “I am starving my friends!" he rubbed his belly, Wanda chuckled and offered him a piece of garlic bread, "Thank you my dear Scarlet Witch! there is nothing that can compare to this” he grabbed the piece of garlic bread and put it in his mouth, “The Garlic Bread” he said with his mouth full.

“Why don’t you tell him anything” Tony complained looking at Clint, “Widow, you are my favorite now” The woman smiled at him and pinched his left cheek.

"No fighting, boys" Natasha said.

“Bruce, can you take the plates to the table?” 

“And yes, Bruce, there is a dining table now, Pepper keeps spending my money to buy me useless furniture” Tony said.

“Tony” Bruce rolled his eyes grabbing the plates.

He was putting them in the table when Steve offered to help, Bruce could tell Steve wanted to say something and that it was about Natasha, did Steve know? Did Natasha already told him? Why was he so worried about people knowing they were officially a thing now?

“Bruce” Vision appeared behind him, he jumped, even thought the _man-droid_ , as Tony called him, walked he was very stealthily, “Steve” the man nodded at him.

“Vision” Bruce said, he was about to leave a plate on the table but it fell, before it hit the wooden floor it stopped.

“I am sorry if I startled you” Vision said looking concerned, the plate floated until it was on the table.

“It’s fine I just- I got a lot on my mind” Without wanting his gaze traveled towards the living room where Natasha was talking with Pietro now. 

“I can see” Vision answered.

“I’ll get the wine!” Tony exclaimed. 

“Well, we finished” Steve said, clapping Vision in the back, “Let’s have some italian”

Bruce smiled softly at the Captain, While Clint and Thor brought the food, everyone started sitting.

Natasha sat next to him followed by Clint, Wanda chose to sit next to Tony saving a sit for Vision next to her, Bruce had forgotten that the man ate, and oh boy he did! he had told him that it was one of the things he enjoyed the most.

Bruce wanted to laugh when Thor clapped Wanda’s shoulder and sat next to her, inviting Vision to sit next to him, Pietro was the one who snorted a laugh instead, Wanda glared at him and Steve shook his head.

Everyone was talking animatedly and complimenting Clint on his food, Bruce’s gaze traveled towards Tony who was grinning at him, then he realised Wanda was also looking at him, a little less obvious than Tony but still, he started feeling nervous, then he felt Natasha’s hand over his’ under the table. He smiled internally, Natasha Romanoff didn’t hold hands. He didn’t look at her and she didn’t look at him, instead he squeezed softly and she did the same.

Everything was alright.

 

 

_"I keep thinking something's bound to go wrong, but she looks in my eyes and makes me realize, and she says don't worry baby"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and suggestions are more than welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**"A Steve Rogers Christmas"**

 

_[(I think I’m In Love – Kat Dahlia)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6Ygf4pGcjo) _

 

_Day 2: Saturday, December 12._

**STEVE**

Steve smiled softly behind the glass of wine when he saw Bruce relax, he couldn’t get drunk but Natasha insisted he tasted the food with the wine. He then caught a sight of Tony who winked at him while sipping from his glass, he knew the man had something to do with Bruce feeling a little bit tense but it was over now and it was clear Natasha had something to do with it. He finished his plate without wanting to eat much, he had, after all, a dinner with Tony at Chef Didier’s restaurant.

The food didn’t go to waste, Thor and Vision gladly finished the rest of the food even thought Clint complained about not having leftovers for later.

“Anyone up for Mario Kart?” Pietro asked winking at Clint.

“You know I can take you, kid” Clint retored, taking another sip from his wine.

Wanda rolled her eyes, “Finish your spaghetti first, children” she said.

“Already did” Pietro and Clint said at unison.

“By the way, this was amazing, Clint” Wanda added.

“Thank you, princess” Clint winked at her.

“You need to slow down on the wine, _old man_ ” This time it was Natasha who spoke, making them all laugh, including Clint, who grabbed the bottle and poured himself more wine.

“I’ll help with the dishes, yes?” Wanda offered standing up.

“No dessert?” Thor asked slightly disappointed noticing they were all standing up, Steve chuckled.

“There’s ice cream in the fridge” the blond said, “Chocolate mint”

“I hope there’s enough for everyone” Thor commented, putting another piece of garlic bread in his mouth.

“It’s fine, no one else likes chocolate mint but you” Tony said, “And Steve”

“We shall share the last of the ice cream you and I, my friend” Thor smiled with complicity.

“Nah, have it all, I don’t want to eat much”

“Bruce? Vision?” Thor asked, “I know Clint won’t turn down ice cream”

“Damn right!” Clint said running towards the kitchen.

“Leave me some” Thor then stood up and ran behind Clint with a spoon already on his hand.

“I’ll go unpacking, I feel asleep and didn’t have time to do it” Bruce excused himself.

Wanda stood up and started piling up the plates, she tried not to use her abilities when she was near too many people. Vision, who was still sitting, stood up and copied Wanda, he piled up the remaining plates and followed the woman to the kitchen.

“I think they are cute” Tony shrugged, he poured the last of the wine on his glass and raised his eyebrows, “I ship them”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, he was familiar with the term, spending a lot of time on the internet he had encountered it a few too many times.

“Just like I ship Bruce and Natasha, also Fury and Maria but don’t tell him, I don’t want to die just yet” he added.

“I won’t” Steve said.

“You didn’t like the food?”

“It was very good” He answered, “I just didn’t want to eat much”

“Excited for our date?” Tony smirked.

“What? No I-“ Tony’s smirk fell, “I mean yeah but it’s a-“

“I was joking, Cap” the older man grinned, “It’s at eight though, you won’t get hungry? You know, with you super fast metabolism and everything…”

“Oh, no, it’s fine” Steve shrugged.

“Mm”

Silence again.

“Well” Tony emptied the glass of wine, “I have to go to the lab again”

“Work?”

“Lots of it”

Steve stared at Tony as the man disappeared towards his lab. He had being meaning to ask Tony about his work, he had being doing a lot of work on his lab lately, as far as he knew the man only stopped to eat and sleep, and he didn’t do much of those either.

“You look like you are thinking about something important” Natasha sat next to him with her arms crossed.

“Hey” Steve said, kissing her forehead.

“You are working on your paintings?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, I-” He frowned, “Tony told you?”

“You smell like paint, also there is dry paint under your fingernails and a little bit on your hair” She grinned, “And Tony told me”

Steve chuckled, “I’m working on something, it’s a surprise”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Now I’m interested” she said, “Tell me”

“It’s secret”

“Steve”

“I can’t”

“Stevie”

“Tasha”

The woman pouted and took a sip of her wine, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours”

“It’s a surprise” Steve insisted, he really wanted to keep it secret until christmas.

Natasha smiled widely, “A surprise?” The man nodded, “For me?”

“No, not for you” He chuckled.

“Steve!” Natasha hit him in the shoulder softly.

“I have already said too much” he zipped his mouth.

“Fine, then I won’t tell you my secret” Natasha stood up looking at Steve under her lashes.

“Natasha” Steve raised his eyebrow to her.

She sat again, closer this time and leaned towards Steve, “Bruce and I, it’s a thing now” she whispered, Steve laughed, it was like they were high school girls.

“That’s great Natasha” Steve whispered back, “I’m happy for you” the woman smiled, “Are you happy?”

Natasha looked at the wooden floor and blushed. Steve smiled, _Natasha Romanoff never blushed_.

“I am the happiest I’ve ever been” She said finally.

“So, how did that happen? When?” Steve asked after a few seconds.

“Well” she looked around, “I went to pick him up in Washington and when we were in his hotel room, after we…” she trailed off.

“What?”

Oh.

“Oh”

“He just asked me what I wanted and I told him” Natasha shrugged, “He said he wanted the same” she smiled softly.

“Can he even do that, I mean, Tony said the thing about his heart and-“

“Do you and Tony talk about my love life?” Natasha glared at him.

“No!” Steve shook his head, “I mean we were talking about Bruce and then you and-“ he sighed, “Sorry”

“It’s fine” she shrugged, “Tony’s love life is a crash and burn and yours is non existent so…” she teased, he laughed. “You and Tony are getting along well, huh”

“Yeah, he’s… he’s fine” Steve sighed, “He spends most of the time at the lab working, though”

“What is he working on?”

“I have no idea”

“You haven’t gone there?” She shook her head, “where’s you curiosity, old man?”

“Curiosity killed the cat”

“You had a cat?” Wanda entered the room.

“No, it’s-“ Steve laughed, “It’s an expression”

“It means it’s bad to peek” Natasha winked at her, “I was telling Steve than he should go to Tony’s lab to see what he’s been working on”

“Oh” The woman sat next to them, “I like cats” she mentioned smiling.

“I was also telling Steve about me and Bruce” Natasha added.

“Isn’t it great?” Wanda asked, sounding genuinely happy.

Steve nodded.

Wanda and Natasha seemed to have become very good friends, he could tell since he notice they spent a lot of their free time at the New Avengers facility together. He felt happy Natasha was starting to trust more people, specially Wanda, who really needed to open herself to the possibility of having more friends, the young woman always seemed very shy and reserved, but when she was with Natasha she seemed to be comfortable just like she was around her brother or Vision.

“Steve has a date with Tony tonight” Natasha told Wanda, the young woman looked at him surprised.

“It’s not a date” he rolled his eyes, “Pepper told him to invite me to this restaurant”

“And he’s taking you?” Wanda asked.

“Yes”

“Two people eating at a restaurant alone? I think that’s called a date” she said casually, Steve groaned.

“Told you” Natasha grinned.

“You have taught her wrong” Steve sighed with a small smile.

The last thing he heard before heading to his room was Natasha and Wanda giggling.

 

* * *

 

 

FRIDAY let him know a suit had been left at his closet for him a few minutes before by Pepper. She had left a note with it that said _“have fun, not too much”_ that made Steve chuckle.

Bruce knocked on his door a few minutes later.

“It’s almost seven and apparently there’s traffic” Bruce said once Steve opened, the man was having trouble with the tie.

“I can’t-“ he sighed heavily.

“I use clip on ties” Bruce said making Steve chuckle, “You want me to get Natasha? She’s good at that”

“Bruce?” Wanda waved from the door, “Steve”

“Come in” Steve said, walking towards the room mirror.

“Tony is calling you from the Lab, he needs you to go” She said to Bruce.

Bruce nodded and left the room. Wanda was about to leave the room when Steve cursed lowly. She smiled and walked towards him. “May I help?” she asked pointing at the tie.

“With the tie from hell? Yes, please” She laughed, “I bet Mr. Stark doesn’t look as good in a suit” she mentioned.

“I doubt that” Steve blurted, Wanda stared at him, “I mean… I suppose” He regretted the sound of that too, “No teasing, please”

“Mmhm” she winked, “There you go, very handsome”

Steve whispered a thanks and looked at himself in the mirror. Surely Tony didn’t look this stupid in a suit.

“Don’t be nervous” Wanda flattened the suit on the shoulders, “You look really handsome, Captain” Steve chuckled, “I’m pretty sure Mr. Stark will think the same”

“It’s not a date” Steve almost whined.

Wanda chuckled, “Whatever this is, you look great for the occasion” She then left the room leaving Steve looking at his reflection.

He wanted to look good, more like, he wanted Tony to think he looked good but he didn’t know why, it wasn’t a date, Tony and him were just going to dinner, the man didn’t even invited him, Pepper was the one who wanted him to go, right?

“Hey, Cap , we have to get go-“ Tony stood outside of his door.

“Yeah, okay” Steve turned to find Tony staring at him, “What? Is it-“

“It’s… it’s great” Tony nodded, “the suit, it’s a nice suit, good suit, cool suit”

“Pepper picked it up” Steve said.

“We should-“ Tony pointed out

“Yeah, sure”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the traffic, they made it to the restaurant on time. A young woman approached Tony, she turned out to be a french model Tony had “dated” a few years back, Steve stood awkwardly on the entrance of the restaurant.

“You! In the penguin suit!” An old man approached Steve, “Can you tell me where this Street is?” he asked showing him a map of the city.

“Yeah, um- it’s two blocks away” Steve answered, he actually knew the Street, it was where Tony and him had bought the christmas tree, “In that direction”

“Thanks” the man said he then looked at Steve with narrowed eyes, “You look familiar”

“Do I?”

“Mm… Nah, forget it” the man kept walking, “Have fun in your date”

Steve sighed and just waved at the man, shaking his head.

“Hey” Tony said, “Who was that?”

“He was asking for directions” Steve shrugged.

“Mm” Tony put his hand on the low part of Steve’s back, guiding him inside the restaurant, “He seemed familiar” Steve chuckled.

The restaurant was on the top of the building there were in, you could see the whole city from there, it made Steve feel small, like he used to be before. He then wondered if Bucky was somewhere in there, maybe he was in one of the apartment buildings or in some seedy bar drinking and surrounded by women like he used to. For a moment it felt nice to think that Bucky was fine. Even after all.

He felt Tony grab his arm, the chef greeted them personally and guided them to their table, to Steve’s luck it was on a very far side of the restaurant. With dim lights and very low music. 

“Looks nice” Steve said once they were alone, looking at the city lights far away.

“It does” Tony answered looking at Steve.

Their waiter came back with some wine and gave them the menu.

“Thanks for inviting me” the blond said, even thought he didn’t feel Tony wanted him to go with him.

“Pepper- FRIDAY made the reservations” Tony said looking through the menu.

“I know” Steve said looking away.

“I’m glad you came” Tony added looking at him for a fraction of second before looking back at his menu, “with me” He looked at him more intensely.

Steve’s eyes met Tony’s, the man only smiled and nodded. A warmth spread inside him, like it did when Tony used that tone of voice he only used on with him, like he was being as truthfully as he could be.

“What do you want to order?” Tony asked, the waiter was already by his side.

“Um- I-“ Steve looked rapidly at the menu, “Everything looks good” in reality he didn’t understand what it said, he had never heard of those plates before.

“Perfect” Tony then took his menu, “We want everything” he told the waiter handing him the menus.

“Everything” the waiter repeated looking at Tony, then at Steve, who was in shock.

“Everything” Tony nodded.

“Very well, sirs” the man left.

“Are- are you serious?” Steve whispered, “It’s- that’s-“

“I’m really hungry, couldn’t decide” Tony shrugged, taking a sip from his wine.

“That hungry?”

“Steve” Tony put his hand over his’, “Enjoy the evening, please?” he said, Steve stared at Tony for a few seconds, the older man then grabbed the glass of wine infront of him and handed it to the blond, “Yes?”

Steve accepted the glass, “Yes”

Tony grinned widely.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You’ve been working a lot lately” Steve mentioned trying to sound casual, he put a piece of what he thought was chicken on his mouth.

“Yeah, Bruce and I have been working on these… it’s for the twins” Tony explained vaguely, he had already eaten his… chicken? And was tasting the soup.

Steve nodded, “Pietro is doing really well on his therapy” he took a sip of water.

Pietro had struggled a little bit with his abilities after he got shot, he had been five months in a comma after all.

“He’s… A fast learner” Steve said smiling to himself.

Tony then laughed, “The girl-“

“Wanda”

“Wanda” Tony repeated, “Vision says she’s learning levitation”

“Yeah, she had trouble blocking people’s thoughts but now that she has it under control, she’s learning how to fly” Steve then laughed softly, “She tried to convince Sam to let her try his wings once and they ended up almost giving Natasha a broken arm”

Tony chuckled, “You seem to be rather fond of them” he mentioned looking at Steve.

“Yeah, they are-“ Steve sighed, “A real pain in the ass, but they are amazing kids”

“You did good in giving them the chance” Tony added, “The rest of the team seems to like them”

“And we like them back”

“Specially that Bromance Clint and Pietro had going on, I don’t think Thor can handle more teasing from those two” They both laughed.

Steve knew there was something more between Clint and Pietro but didn’t want to say anything.

“I’m almost finishing the thing for the twins” Tony said.

“Oh” Steve murmured.

“You can come to the lab and see it if you want”

“I’d like that”

“You can take a peek when we get home, then” Tony said.

“Okay”

They continued eating in a most comfortable silence, giving each other’s opinions on the food every now and then. When they were finishing the main plate the chef approached them. A short, chubby, rather funny looking man smiled at Tony. He reminded Steve of the man he had seen in that terminator movie where he had a twin.

Tony, always so polite, stood up to shake the man’s hand.

“Oh, please, Mr. Stark, not necessary to stand” The man said, his french accent heavy, “Food delicious?” he said with a hopeful smile.

“The food is perfect, Chef Didier” Tony nodded with a signature Stark smile.

The man clapped happily and then shook Steve’s hand, “la nourriture est délicieuse” Steve said with a small nod and a polite smile,Tony raised his eyebrows, “Mes compliments au chef”

Didier then laughed while looking surprised, “tu parle bien français!” Didier said, smiling.

“Je suis désolé, je ne parle… pas très bien français” Steve looked apologetic.

“No, no, no!” Didier gave him a thumbs up, “It is very good, just a little practice, sir”

Steve nodded and smiled, he then clapped Tony’s shoulder, “Et toi?”

“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?” Tony said with a grin, Didier laughed, “I don’t really speak at all”

“Well, your boyfriend is good, good” the man smiled.

Steve and Tony chuckled while looking at each other. Didier then excused himself and promised to bring them their desserts personally.

“I didn’t know you spoke french” Tony said taking another sip of wine, Steve noticed it was his third glass of wine but he looked unaffected.

“A little bit” Steve shrugged, “It’s not very good” he chuckled.

“It’s adorable” Tony shrugged back making Steve blush, his eyes smiled over the glass of wine. Steve continued eating his chicken, quail actually, under Tony’s gaze.

He tried to look around to distract himself, paying attention to the band that was playing on the other side of the restaurant. [They were playing a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvA-STM7oJk) that sounded “old timey” like Clint often described the music Steve and Wanda listened to.

_I bless the day I found you_

_I want to stay around you_

_And so I beg you_

_Let it be me_

“My mother loved that song” Tony said, Steve smiled softly.

For a second Tony looked lost in thought. Like he did a lot lately. The mention of his mother confirmed Steve’s suspicions of him constantly spacing out having something to do with his mother and christmas.

_Don't take this Heaven from one_

_If you must cling to someone_

_Now and forever_

_Let it be me_

“It’s beautiful” Steve said, he looked at a couple that had stood up and was dancing.

He didn’t even noticed that Tony had stood up and offered him his hand. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

“Come on, cap” Tony insisted.

Steve thought about it for a second before he nodded and stood up. Tony put a hand on his back and he held his hand. They started swaying slowly. Steve felt nervious about the proximity but he would lie to himself if he said he wasn’t enjoying Tony’s warmth. The older man seemed unaffected by it though.

“This is weird” Steve said, “Is this weird?” he added.

Tony chuckled, “You are the one who opens doors for me”

“I open doors for everyone” Steve retorted.

“Mmm” Tony hummed, his eyes glassy, from the wine probably.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked softly swaying against Tony’s body, his heart wanting to burst out of his chest.

“Never better, cap” Tony smiled against his neck.

“I’ve been meaning to ask” Steve said, Tony hummed, “You don’t like christmas, right?”

Tony looked at him, “I don’t like the memories” he said after a few seconds, and Steve had to look away.

“Why did you agree?” Steve asked, “To us staying, the party… You didn’t have to” he said. 

When Fury called them, a mass conference call, Happy had told them about Tony's dislike for christmas. Natasha was even against it, saying that maybe it would be awkward for Tony but after Pepper insisted that it would be good for him they all agree.

Tony chuckled and pulled Steve closer to him, “I guess I need to make new memories” he admitted, “besides” Steve blinked, “the Tony Scrooge jokes were starting to get to me” Steve snorted a laugh.

Tony hid his face on Steve’s neck, “I like that”

Steve swallowed, “What?”

“Your laugh” Tony said, and maybe it was the wine speaking but that didn’t stop Steve’s heart from skipping a beat.

 

It was then when he realised that the music was over, it had been for a few seconds but they were still swaying slowly.

“The music is over” Steve said after a few seconds.

“Mmm” Tony said.

“And dessert is here” Steve added.

“Mmm” Tony sighed and looked at him, “You are a good dancer”

“Not really, but thanks” Steve smiled softly.

Tony then stepped back and went back to his seat. Steve stood there for a few seconds before copying Tony. The rest of the dinner continued silently.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive home, it was already late so everyone was sleeping, he was about to say goodbye when Tony started walking downstairs.

“You’re not coming?” he asked.

“Right, the lab”

Tony chuckled.

Steve walked behind the man quietly, the lab was, as always, messy. Parts of what were probably inventions were all over the floor and the tables. Tony took his jacket off, followed by his shirt, leaving only the sleeveless undershirt he was wearing. Steve stared at him for a few seconds, Tony's hands had always caught his attention, the many drawings of them in Steve's sketch books were proof, but now he could see that his arms looked as strong. Mostly because of Tony's training with Thor lately.

“FRIDAY, get me those suits” He said.

“ _Yes, sir_ ”

A small pod appeared from the floor, there were two suits hanging from what seemed a rack. One with several shades of red and another one blue.

“Come” Tony called Steve, who was standing on the door.

“You made suits?” he asked standing next to him, he couldn’t imagine Tony sewing.

“Nope” the man unhooked the blue suit, “I made the material they are made of” he passed his fingers over the sleeve, “Touch that”

Steve did so, “Feels… like-“

“Normal, ordinary, not special at all fabric” Tony finished for him, “But it’s not”

“Do elaborate” Steve grabbed the suit.

“This one, for Pietro, is specially made to resist friction, it will never rip or wear down, for long runs, you know?”

Steve was actually surprised, Tony had spent almost five months making this for the twins. Tony smiled widely.

“Cool, huh?”

“It’s… more than that” Steve said, “It’s amazing” he gave Tony the suit back, “What about that one” he pointed at the other one.

“This one it’s just pretty cool and stuff” Tony shrugged. Steve laughed, “Kidding, that one is made of the lightest material on earth, yet the strongest, it is aerodynamic, so Wanda can fly easily”

“Wanda is going to love it”

“Pepper design them, I just did the rest of the job” Tony said, “The really hard part, you know”

Steve smiled. He then looked around the lab, petting Dum-E when the robot almost roll his foot over. Tony let him look around while he put away the suits. On the corner of the room there was a cabinet with a bunch of trinkets. He walked over there a grabbed one.

“What’s this?”

Tony looked at it, “Junk”

“It looks like a musical box”

“I think it was, I don’t know” Tony shrugged, “Maybe Pepper left it there”

Steve nodded. He examined it and smiled. When he was little, his father long gone and his mother could barely support him, Bucky and him use to give each other bad christmas presents. Whatever they could get for a few cents or if they get to trade something with the kids of the neighbourhood, nothing fancy or pretty. Still, ever christmas they got excited about exchanging gifts. Their own tradition.

Tony frowned at him softly.

Steve waved his hand and then he yawned.

“Tired, huh”

“kind of”

“Well, then” The man clapped his hands, “I let you to your… resting”

Steve nodded.

Tony guided him outside of the lab, his hand on the small of Steve’s hand made him sigh. Steve started walking away when Tony called.

“Hey, Steve” Steve turned on his heels, “Maybe you can show me some more of your paintings?” Tony asked, “You know, I showed you mine, you show me yours”

“Yeah” Steve said after a few seconds, “Sure”

Tony smiled and nodded, “Goodnight, Steve” he said before closing the door.

Steve said goodbye quietly and went to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Once in the safety of his room, he stripped himself from his suit and laid on the bed on his boxers. There was something weird happening between them, apart from the fact that Tony hadn’t teased him in months, not like he did before, the man seemed to be acting really nice towards him, and all that touching, maybe he didn’t do it on purpose, but Tony seemed to be touching him more lately, small touches, sometimes he would put his hand on his shoulder when he passed next to him, he would bump their shoulders together when they sat next to each other and when they walked he would feel Tony’s warm hand on the lower part of his back. It was driving him crazy.

“Maybe it’s my imagination” he whispered.

But another part of his brain supplied him with something else, something that told him that things had been different for him and Tony for a while now, ever since they started enjoying those dinners every night, ever since he started telling Tony things he saved for himself most of the times, ever since Tony started talking to him in that goddamn tone he only used when they were alone.

He sat on the bed.

“ _Fuck_ ” He never cursed, he didn’t like it, “Fuck, fuck, fuck” but the situation required it, “I am in love with Tony Stark”

At that moment he knew he was truly, deeply, utterly fucked.

 

 

_"I think I'm in love again, I didn't think that it would be true Let alone that it would be you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**"I saw mommy kissing the Hulk"**

 

_[(Two Tone Melody - The Preatures)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xSqd76q2bU) _

 

_Day 2: Saturday, December 12._

**NATASHA**

Natasha waited until she heard Steve’s door closing to sneak into Bruce’s room. She could tell the man was still awake- the lamp on his nightstand was still on. She opened the door carefully but she found the man asleep, with his back against the bedframe and a book on his lap, his glasses still on and a song still playing on the radio. She smiled softly and walked towards him, carefully and silently so she wouldn’t wake him up, she sat next to him taking his reading glasses off and leaving the book on the nightstand. She observed him for a while.

Bruce was always focused on something, always worried about what could happen but right now he looked peaceful, like he had no worries at all. Natasha’s fingers traced the lines of his face delicately.

She kissed that wrinkle he had between his eyebrows, the one that was most prominent when he frowned in concentration when he was reading, her fingers ghosted his lips, the ones that had kissed her plenty of times, she leaned and kissed him softly.

“Nt’sha” Bruce mumbled waking up.

“Hey” she said, “Sorry to wake you up”

He shook his head, “I was just… resting my eyes” he then smiled, “What are you doing here?” he looked at the watch next to the lamp.

11:07 P. M.

She shrugged after a few seconds. In reality, she just wanted to lie down next to him for a while. But she wouldn't say it. Because Natasha Romanoff never shuddered, she was never shy, she never held hands, she never blushed and most certainly she never cuddled.

She just didn’t do _romance_.

But Bruce made her do all this things, everything that she had forbidden herself to do.

“Do you want to… Just“ Bruce put a lock of her hair behind her left ear, “Stay?”

“Yes” Natasha climbed the bed.

Bruce made a space next to him and Natasha accommodated, her head on his chest and Bruce embracing her. This felt better than she had imagined, she wanted to say, and oh she had imagined it. The warmth of Bruce’s embrace felt so right and there was nothing that could make her feel unwelcome about him.

She was about to drift into a dream when she heard it, a little bit above a whisper, as if Bruce thought someone might be listening to their little, perfect, beautiful secret.

“I love you” he said.

Her breath didn’t stop. It didn’t hitched. Still, she didn’t say anything.

“Goodnight, Natasha” Bruce kissed the top of her head and turned the lamp’s light off.

 

* * *

 

_Day 3: Sunday, December 13_

“That’s…” Wanda looked at Clint then back at Natasha, finally to the glass of orange juice in front of her.

They were siting in the kitchen counter while Clint flipped another waffle in the pan. She looked at Clint like asking him to say something.

“Why?” Clint asked.

Natasha shrugged, she really didn’t have any idea why. She loved Bruce, that was clear, it had been clear for her for a while now. Still, when she heard him say he loved her, she froze, the words weren’t able to leave her mouth, clinging to her tongue inexplicably.

Wanda took a sip from her orange juice and frowned to herself. She did that when she was trying not to get into people’s heads and Natasha appreciated that. Clint then put a plate with waffles in front of her and then for Natasha too. They had been the first ones to wake up.

“Want some eggs?” Clint asked Wanda, putting the bottle of syrup next to her plate.

“No, thanks” Wanda grabbed the bottle and squeezed a generous amount on her waffles.

“Maybe you panicked, it’s normal” Clint told Natasha.

“I do lo-“ Natasha started.

“Morning, delinquents” Tony entered the kitchen with a cup of coffee already in hand, “It smells like glory”

Natasha sighed looking at her plate, taking a small bite of waffles.

“Waffles!” Thor entered behind him.

“Even better” Wanda smiled at him, “Clint’s Waffles”

Clint smiled at Wanda and put a plate on the table full of waffles. He got a little excited cooking, Tony rubbed his hands and sat on the table. Thor grabbed a waffle and took a big bite. The Vision then entered the kitchen and sat quietly next to Tony.

“Thor, what the hell are you wearing?” Tony asked. Wanda giggled. Thor, who had taken a waffle to his mouth, looked down at his pijamas. A pair of adult onesies Darcy had sent him a few days prior. Reindeers peeing on an angry snowman and the words “Merry christmas” all over it, in other words, an abomination.

“Darcy’s early christmas gift” Thor smiled, his smiled faded a little bit when he stared at Tony’s expression, “What?”

“Nothing, It’s- um…” “I think it’s funny” Wanda intervened, “I am thinking of getting Pietro one right now” Thor grinned and Tony smiled, nudging Wanda’s shoulder softly.

Natasha smiled at them, she would text Darcy the picture she had taken of Thor a few seconds before, she had after all asked for them. Also, Wanda might get a really big present from Tony on christmas.

“Tony, There’s a really big package waiting for you” Clint told Tony pointing at a couple of boxes next to the elevator.

“What are they?” Thor asked.

“May I?” Natasha looked at Tony and pointed at the boxes. “Go ahead” Tony shrugged,

Natasha stood up and walked towards the boxes.

“Vision, man, there’s waffles” Clint said pointing at the waffles when he noticed Vision hadn’t taken any, “Get them while they are still warm”

“While there are still some waffles” Natasha added with a smirk, “Thor, slow down” Thor chuckled.

Vision shook his head softly, “I’m not really hungry”

“Well, more for Thor” Tony patted Thor’s shoulder and the man nodded happily. Natasha smiled and opened one of the boxes and pulled out the a crystal star.

“It’s a christmas star!” Wanda exclaimed, she stood up and ran towards Natasha.

“Those are the christmas decorations Steve and I bought” Tony said.

“It’s beautiful” Wanda grabbed the star carefully.

“I dn’t ‘ndrstnd” Thor said between bites.

“It’s for the top of the tree” she explained to him.

“Oh! Right! My dear Jane told me about this christmas tree and the presents” Thor nodded to himself, “Where’s our tree?” he asked, squeezing an excessive amount of syrup on his mouth.

“That’s just gross” Tony said and Thor laughed.

“Hey, Stark, Where’s our tree?” Natasha asked Tony.

“It’s on the tenth floor” Tony answered. The tenth floor was where all the parties took place, Pepper had designed it with living room and a fireplace.

“I haven’t celebrate Christmas in like eight years” Wanda mentioned to Thor.

“Then I’ll make sure you have a great time” Clint told her, smiling warmly.

“Morning” Bruce entered the kitchen.

“Clint cooked” Thor said, his mouth full of bacon now, "It's delicious"

“I can see that” Bruce said chuckling, “Hey” he then kissed Natasha softly on the lips.

She felt like screaming, it was happening now, the whole kiss in the morning, cuddle in the nights, telling each other “I love you”. It was official.

“Hey” she said back.

She could see Clint smirking with the corner of her eyes. Wanda smiled softly to herself and Thor nodded with pride, he then shrugged and kept eating, this time he put a spoonful of eggs on his mouth. Tony’s jaw dropped, also did his fork with a piece of waffle. Vision just blinked confused, like he always did when he saw displays of affection.

“I must leave now” Vision said, “Excuse me”

Natasha saw Wanda throw a glance towards the man.

Clint nodded, “Come back for dinner, eating is not the same with you and Thor fighting for leftovers”

Vision and Thor shared a glance and then laughed softly, “I will”

He then walked towards the balcony and flew away.

“There’s plenty of food” Clint said loudly, then he threw Tony a paper ball. He put a plate with toast and eggs in front of Bruce.

“Thanks” Bruce sat next to Tony, “I’m starving” he said grabbing a toast, before he could bite it, it disappeared from his hands.

“Morning” Pietro said, he leaned against the kitchen counter. And smirked at Bruce, who had realised he had taken the toast.

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed, “Here’s yours” Pietro grinned at him.

Natasha stared at both of them, she smiled softly to herself and sighed. Clint had told her about their _thing_ a few months back, right after the first time it happened, and he asked her to keep quiet about it. She didn’t understand why, everyone knew and they weren’t being very subtle about it.

“Oh, no it’s fine” Bruce smiled, “That was impressive”

“See” Pietro grinned, “you, I like you” he pointed at Bruce Bruce smiled.

This time he grabbed a toast and took a bite fast. “Pietro is a bit of a pert” Wanda sat next to her brother, “He learned that from Clint” She grinned at both men, who whined at the same time.

“Children, children, eat your food and stop the fighting” Natasha said, rolling her eyes and affectionally ruffling Pietro’s silver hair.

“Wait a minute” Tony spoke loudly, Everyone stared at him, “you mean to tell me, Bruce and Natasha just made out in front of everyone and no one is going to say anything about it” Tony exclaimed, “Outrageous! There are children present!”

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other and laughed.

“Tony” Natasha rolled her eyes. She sat next to Bruce and grabbed his toast. Pietro chuckled.

“Let’s just take a minute to-“ Tony started and then Steve entered the kitchen, “Cap! Cap! Bruce and Natasha were kissing!”

“Oh my, like in the mouth?” Steve exclaimed, faking surprise.

Pietro then nodded to him, “Like mommies and daddies”

“And in front of children? Please Bruce, Natasha control yourselves ” Steve exclaimed, a small smiled on his face.

“You guys are idiots” Bruce said, but there was no heat in his words.

“Anyways” Steve said after a few seconds of silence, “About damn time”

“Yes” Thor grinned.

“Definetly” Clint hummed.

“True” Pietro and Wanda spoke at the same time.

“Twinning” Tony pointed at them. The twins laughed.

Natasha noticed Bruce trying to supress a smile behind his glass of juice. She was smiling herself, unable to contain the joy she was feeling, the fact that Tony was teasing didn’t even bother Bruce. She sat next to the man and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled softly.

“The gazing again” Pietro shook his head.

“I think is adorable” Tony hit his shoulder softly, “Don’t get all green with envy, kid”

A small chuckle bubbled from Thor, then Steve snorted followed by Wanda. Clint finally laughed loudly and Pietro then understood.

Bruce shook his head and laughed softly, “Nice one, Tony” he rolled his eyes.

“Always a pleasure, my friends”

“Hey, why don’t we go ice skating today” Natasha asked.

“I’m in!” Thor raised his hand before Natasha finished the sentence.

“Me too” Clint said copying him.

“Me three” Wanda said raising her hand.

“If Thor is going, I’m definitely going” Tony raised his left arm while he patted Thor’s shoulder with the other one.

“Why not” Steve shrugged. The room fell silent as they all looked at Bruce. The man was ignoring them, while he put another toast on his plate, he took a bite and stopped mid chew. Natasha nudged his shoulder soflty. Bruce lifted his gaze.

“I don’t-“

“Man, come on” Tony sighed.

“Really-“

“Brucey” Clint pouted.

“Know how to-“

“Banner” Thor grinned at him.

“Skate”

“Bruce” Natasha said.

Bruce’s eyes wandered around the room, all of them where looking at him. He then looked at Natasha and sighed.

“Fine”

They all cheered, Thor getting a little too excited and throwing his cup of juice he had on the floor, Luckily for him Pietro grabbed it before it hit the ground. They all continued eating breakfast.

“it’s going to be fun” Natasha whispered to him.

 

* * *

 

Turns out it wasn’t. Not for Bruce at least. Natasha couldn’t contain her smile when the man kept falling on the ice, it was like watching that scene where Bambi first sees ice all over again, the most frustrating thing was that Bruce didn’t want help, he insisted on trying to do it alone.

Thor, for Tony’s deception and surprise, got a hold of it quickly, he himself didn’t get in the ice, staying outside with Wanda who was reading another book, Natasha could see Tony was trying hard to start a conversation with the young woman, the witch looked rather disappointed that Vision wasn’t present and only gave short, monosyllabic answers to Tony. Natasha felt a little bad for him.

Pietro was with Steve talking, while Clint skated. The icerink was all for them, since Tony had reserved the whole place for five hours. Bruce groaned when he fell for the fifth time. Natasha skated towards him.

“give me your hand”

“I can’t quite get a hold of this” Bruce smiled nervously, taking Natasha’s gloved hand. 

The woman noticed Bruce's fingers were wet from the melting ice and the tips were almost purple.

“Your hands must be cold” She mentioned.

“Forgot my gloves” he was about to let her hand go but she grabbed his hands between her’s and rubbed them carefully, trying to warm the up a little bit, “Sorry” Bruce said quietly looking at his hands between the woman’s.

“Want to skate with me?” She asked. He nodded, “put your weight on me” He leaned against her and she started skating slowly.

Bruce smiled at her.

“Can you teach me how to skate?” he asked against her hair.

“Of course” He smiled, they stared at each other for a few seconds, “Bruce, I-“

“Hey! There’s hot dogs and pretzels!” Tony yelled, waving the giant pretzel he had on his hand.

Natasha sighed.

“Hungry?” Bruce asked smiling softly.

“Sure, why not” They all took their skated off and sat on the booths outside of the rink.

Steve and Tony were watching Thor and Pietro ate three hot dogs at the same time, Wanda shook her head taking a bite from her pretzel. Clint was next to them eating.

“Pietro, can you get me napkins?” Wanda asked.

“Sure” He was about to stand but Natasha stood up.

“I can go get them” she smiled, “Want something else?” She asked Bruce, the man shook his head, unable to speak with his mouth full.

Natasha nodded and left.

There was an old man replacing the empty napkin container, She waited for him to finish but the man seemed to have trouble closing the container.

“Let me” she offered.

"Thanks" The man smiled, "You and your friends having a good time?"

"Lots" Natasha nodded.

“My wife and I loved skating” the old man mentioned, Natasha nodded trying to close the lid.

“Yeah, it’s-“

“It’s very fun” he said, “too bad the place is closing down”

“That’s-” she said, finally closing the container.

“My wife and I met here” the man then started walking away, “I loved my wife, I told her that everyday”

“That’s… great” she said, more to herself.

Natasha stared at the man until he left. She then sat back next to Bruce, leaving the napkins on the table. Clint grabbed a couple and offered them to Wanda, then he gave a couple to Pietro.

“Who was that?” Bruce asked, taking a bite from his hot dog.

“The… owner, I think” Natasha answered biting her pretzel.

“He looked familiar” Bruce mentioned.

Natasha hummed, the old man’s words still on her mind.

 

 

_"So weak, so in love that I wanna scream, take me or break me just make it a thing"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are a very welcome :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone is understanding the christmas movies/songs puns in the titles? hehehe

**"But Wanda it’s cold outside"**

 

_[(Strange Love– Halsey)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-Jo25SL56A) _

 

_Day 3: Sunday, December 13._

**WANDA**

They arrived a the house when it was almost four. Clint offered to cook again but Tony insisted on ordering out, they agreed in ordering Chinese food. Also thai, from Natasha and Wanda’s favorite restaurant, Pizza, because Thor complained about not having pizza on Asgard, McDonald's, because Clint insisted they had the best fries, and Italian, because Pietro couldn’t get enough of it.

Her brother walked her to her room. lately, he had been quiet, so unlike him. Still, it didn’t feel like something was wrong, on the contrary, every since he started that thing with Clint, he seemed happier.

“I will call you when food is here” Pietro kissed her cheek, once they were in front of her room.

She nodded, and before Pietro could leave, she grabbed his hand. The man frowned and turned to her. She smiled widely and Pietro smiled back at her, she knew it was the first time she smiled all day, and it felt nice she did it for her brother. She took a strand of silver hair off his face, Pietro always had his hair sticking out in places.

“You are happy” Wanda said, cupping his cheek.

“Of course I am” Pietro nodded grabbing her hand, he tilt his head slightly, in a very catlike manner, “Are you not?”

It took her a few seconds to answer, and when she did, she was truthful, “I have never being happier”

Pietro hugged her tightly before she could finish, burying his face in her hair. She held him back and smiled to herself this time. Pietro did that when he wanted to say something to her, a secret, and for a moment she thought he was going to confess his thing with Clint. Instead he sighed in frustration, which made Wanda chuckle. He pulled back and smiled, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

“Show off” She yelled, expecting him to hear her.

 

* * *

 

 

She was in her room taking her shirt off when someone entered her room, she wasn’t aware of it until the door closed. She turned quickly, Vision was standing in front of her. The man’s eyes traveled through her body.

“You startled me” she said covering her chest with her arms.

“I apologize” Vision then looked at her arms shielding her body, it took a few seconds to understand she was covering herself with them. “I apologize” he repeated.

Wanda nodded.

She put the shirt she had discarded back on and frowned to Vision, she remembered she was upset for his absence all afternoon. He kept his gaze to the floor until she spoke.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“It has come to my attention that I caused you distress when I missed the…” Vision looked for the word, “Skating”

“Whatever Steve said-“

“It was Pietro, actually”

“Of course” she shook her head and sat on the bed.

“There was a reason I was absent” he said walking towards the bed and sat next to her. She lifted her gaze and locked her eyes with his’. He grabbed her hand and put something in it.

“It’s a… rock” She frowned looking at the small rock on the palm of her hand.

“It’s a star” Vision corrected her, “A fragment of it, actually”

Wanda looked at him, and then back at the rock- _the star fragment_ on her hand, “You are giving it to me?” she asked.

“Yes, Wanda, it is for you”

“Why?” she asked after a few seconds. Vision stared at her, like he hadn’t understood the question. He then looked at the wall in front of them.

“This morning, when Natasha pulled the crystal star out of that box you looked... _amazed_ ” he answered, “I thought maybe...“ he looked at the rock- Star fragment on Wanda’s hand, “You would like having a real star”

Wanda’s heart started beating fast. Vision had gotten her a star.

“How did you get it?”

He looked upwards, “A long flight” he answered.

“And it’s for me” she repeated.

“Yes, Wanda” When Wanda hugged him he froze, his hands awkwardly hanging at both sides of his body.

“I really like it” She said once she pulled back.

She held the small star fragment tightly. Vision only smiled softly. The look on Wanda’s eyes was exactly the same she had had when she saw the crystal star.

“I didn’t get you anything” Wanda felt guilty for being mad at him before.

“You did” Vision answered. His fingers touching her cheek softly. “I let you continue with what you were doing”

“Yeah, okay” she said. Both stood up,

Vision gave her a small nod before leaving. She let out a breath she was holding when the door closed, she the threw herself on the bed and stared a the ceiling, she put her hand on her chest, the little rock still there.

There was knock on the door.

“Wanda”

"Come in" Wanda said.

Steve entered the room, “Food is already here”

“I will be there in a minute” she said standing up quickly.

“Okay” Steve frowned, “What’s that?” he pointed at her hand.

“A star” She answered, “Vision got me a star”

Steve smiled when Wanda’s eyes lit up again, she had been sad all day. He nodded and then closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Wanda arrived to the tenth floor everyone was already eating on the living room, the fireplace was on so it was warm and comfortable. The food was on the table in the middle of the living room. Pietro, who was already eating, waved at her. Steve turned his head.

“Wanda” he greeted, “Come” he smiled, “Saved you a seat”

Wanda walked towards the table and sat on the big couch next to Natasha and Steve.

“There’s some egg rolls here” Natasha pointed, Wanda loved egg rolls.

“Thank you” she said grabbing one from the table.

Natasha smiled at her and then continued talking to Bruce. Clint and Pietro where arguing about some TV show and Vision talked with Tony, meanwhile Steve talked with Thor, who was being explained what the Grinch was.

It was when she was surrounded by a lot of people that she couldn’t control her powers. All their voices blended together and suddenly she was inside their minds, which made things worse, ten voices became a hundred, they all thought fast and she could barely tell the difference between what they were talking about and what they were thinking about, for Tony it was the same though.

Just when she started feeling overwhelmed Vision’s deep voice raised among the others. They had promise each other to never get into each other’s minds without permission, but Vision only did it when she was losing control. She wondered how did Vision did it. How was he so in control when she was such a mess.

“ _Wanda_ ” Wanda closed her eyes for a few seconds, “ _Listen to my voice_ ” he continued.

“ _I can’t_ ” She frowned to herself, trying to focus on his voice and only his voice, “ _It’s… too much_ ”

“ _It’s just you and me in your head now_ ” All the noise dissipated gradually.

“Wanda” Natasha shook her shoulder softly, “Hey, are you okay?” Wanda blinked at her, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

Everyone was still talking normally, except Pietro who was looking at her with a worried look. She nodded at him and gave him a small smile. Pietro nodded back and continued talking to Clint.

“I’m alright” she told Natasha, “May I have another roll?”

“Sure” the redhead nodded and gave her another one, “There’s also noodles”

Wanda ate the rest of her meal while Natasha and Bruce now talked to her. She looked at Vision with the corner of her eyes.

“ _Thank you_ ” she whispered to him.

“ _Anytime_ ” he whispered back.

 

* * *

 

 

“No… More” Clint muttered, “rolls” He leaned back on the couch, resting his head on Pietro’s shoulder.

Pietro looked at her, his cheeks turning almost crimson red, Wanda looked away and smiled softly to herself. Normally, Clint or even Pietro would try to keep the touching each other to the minimun. She didn’t really know why though.

“Pietro” Clint gave Pietro’s shoulder a nudge, “Do it for me”

Pietro whined, “Too full” he put his hands on his abdomen, “Cap? Stark?”

“I don’t think I can” Steve sighed, he then looked at Tony.

“My body can’t process all that fat like yours kids” Tony shook his head, “Bruce, come on, represent”

The man shook his head.

“Me neither” Natasha said.

They all stayed in silence. All looking at Thor with the corner of their eyes.

“Thor, man, take it away” Tony said after a few seconds.

Thor grabbed the remaining roll and smiled widely before putting it in his mouth. Tony then stood up and clapped his hands.

“Let’s beautify that Christmas tree, people” Thor cheered, “No superpowers aloud” he pointed at Pietro who had stood up and was already next to the tree, opening the boxes.

The silver haired boy grinned and shrugged.

“Let’s hang the lights first” Bruce suggested.

“I’ll help” Clint offered.

When the tree was already adorned they turn the lights on, the crystal star shinning bright on the very top. Tony patted Steve’s shoulder. Wanda sometimes got glimpses of what people felt, and she smiled at the warm feeling she got from Steve.

“It’s a very beautiful tree” Pietro said, standing next to her.

“It is” Wanda answered, “It will look even better with presents under it”

Pietro nodded. He then put an arm around her. It had been long since they celebrated christmas properly, and even when they did, his family didn’t have enough to get a tree like the one in front of them.

She hugged Pietro.

“I love you, brother” she said.

“I love you too, sister” he answered.

Wanda let herself wander into her brother’s mind, looking for all those happy memories they had with their parents and the hard ones they had when it was just them.

“ _We aren’t alone anymore_ ” Pietro’s voice supplied.

“ _I know_ ” she smiled softly, looking at the rest of the team.

Pietro kissed the top of her head.

“Hey, you two” Steve called, “We are making some chocolate”

“Hot cocoa, Cap, Cocoa” Tony corrected, Steve rolled his eyes.

Clint yelled something about letting Pietro add vodka to it and Pietro laughed leaving behind him.

“Wanda” Steve said, he then threw his arm around her, “Are you alright?”

“Never better, Captain” she smiled widely.

Steve smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Wanda was back in her room, she wasn’t tired so she decided to take a walk around the city, she flew from the balcony down and walked alone for a few minutes looking at the decorations on the street, most were completely covered by snow. She sat on a park bench after a few minutes and thought about Vision. That was all she could think about lately. She looked at the little rock on her hand and smiled.

“Excuse me, Miss” She looked up, an old man in a Santa suit smiled at her, “Do you wish to donate something for the children in need” he asked, shaking a basket with cash in front of her.

“Sure” She took a few dollars she had in her pockets and gave them to the man, "It's all I have" She said, “Here you go, sir”

The small rock on her pocket fell to the ground, the man pick it up.

“Oh, boy! Is this a star fragment?” he asked looking closely at the rock.

“Yes, it’s… it was a gift”

“I use to work at a museum, they collected stuff like that!” The man continued proudly.

“That sounds great” Wanda smiled at him.

“Wonderful, just wonderful” the man gave her the rock back, “That thing is very valuable, take care of it”

Wanda smiled and then nodded.

“Merry Christmas, young lady”

“Merry Christmas” she said back, “Santa?”

The old man laughed and left. She waited for the man to leave and then looked around noticing the streets were empty. She immediately regretted not having a thicker coat, it was really cold and the sweater she had on wasn’t warming her enough.

She went back to the tower wanting to talk to Vision.

She found him in the balcony, looking at the sky.

“What are you looking at?”

Vision turned and stare at the for a few seconds, before looking back at the sky, “I was just... star gazing”

She looked at the sky for a few seconds, “You can’t see many stars because of the city lights”

“I can” he answered.

“Of course” she smiled softly.

“It is cold here, Wanda” Vision noticed she shivered.

“I wanted to talk to you”

Vision looked at her for a few seconds, “About what?”

“I don’t know” she shrugged, “I just like talking to you”

Vision smiled softly, his gaze looking down.

“You could watch the stars with me” he offered his hand to her, she nodded and took his hand.

When she closed her eyes she started seeing through Vision’s eyes. The sky became a dark blue veil adorned with bright little dots. She could see every constellation visible form the new york night sky.

“This is what you see” she said with awe, “It’s beautiful”

“Indeed” Wanda then felt Vision pulling her closer to him, he embraced her and covered her body with his cape.

She was no longer cold, his body heat spreading through hers. She then wondered if she could kiss him, like Natasha and Bruce that morning, she would like that, being able to tell him how she felt.

Because what she was feeling, the warmth that was spreading through her body, was the same feeling that went through Natasha’s body when Bruce kissed her, the same one that she had detected on Steve when Tony put his hand on the small of his back. Even months before, on her brother whenever Clint and him talked.

It was love.

Wanda opened her eyes, her feet weren’t touching the ground, without noticing they had been floating for a while now.

“You should go to sleep” Vision said quietly.

“Yes” she said, once in the ground, she kissed his cheek softly, “Goodnight”

“Goodnight, Wanda”

Once in the safety of her room, Wanda sighed, she put her hand on her pocket feeling the little rock. She smiled to herself and then laid on the bed. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier until she drifted to sleep, one last thought in her mind.

Vision.

 

 

_"They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange, but I don't have to fucking tell them anything"_


	6. Chapter 6

**"Blue-ish Christmas"**

 

_[(Creep – Radiohead)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk) _

 

_Day 3: Sunday, December 13._

**VISION**

He stayed for a few more minutes on the balcony before going to the library. He spent most of his time reading, watching television or listening to music, luckily for him, Tony Stark’s FRIDAY had a very large collection of music he could listen to and a library always open.

He took a couple of books and then walked towards his room. His room was very spacious, with a television, a sound equipment, a vinyl player (Steve had told him he liked to use it even more than he liked listening to digital music and he let him use his vinyls anytime), and a computer (which he rarely use).

There was no bed, since he didn’t sleep, but there was a very large a comfortable round couch in the middle of the room. The walls were filled with pictures he found on magazines, the internet or in newspapers and there were books and magazines scattered all over the floor.

If he didn’t fly it would be really hard to walk freely around the room.

He sat on the couch and opened one of the books he had gotten. It was a very old edition, the edges of the hard cover were worn and the pages were yellowish, some of the corners were folded in, as if the previous reader was marking the pages.

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us…”

Three hours later he finished “The tale of two cities” and made a mental note to research more about the author.

“Charles Dickens” he read the name on the spine of the book, tracing the gold letters with his fingers.

He also thought about talking to Wanda about it, she had probably already read it, if that wasn’t the case, he would suggest it to her.

He sat on his computer and typed the author’s name.

 

* * *

 

_Day 4: Monday, December 14._

 

He could see the sun was already out when Tony called him to his lab. Meaning FRIDAY had notified him Tony needed him somewhat nine floors down. When he entered the lab, Tony was fixing something, as always.

“Tony” he greeted.

“Hey, man” he said, removing his transparent protective glasses, “I might need your help here”

“Very well” he walked towards the man.

He was working on some sort of engine, very alike to the one’s cars had, but it was smaller. He approched the table and examined Tony’s project for a few seconds, normally Tony would start talking none stop about pretty much anything but he had noticed the man was very quiet lately. So unlike him.

“And yes, I have already tried to turning it off and on again” Tony grinned.

It took Vision a few seconds to understand the joke. He smiled.

“Let’s see” Vision said examining the machine in front of him. he reached for a screwdriver. After a few minutes he said, “I know what you did wrong”

“No-uh” Tony shook his head, “Nothing is wrong, I’m never wrong, that engine just won’t turn-“

The engine made a roaring sound. Vision looked at Tony and then smiled.

“What the hell” Tony groaned.

“I replace the battery for a less powerful one, this engine is far too small and it was burning the system”

Tony then laughed, “Un-fucking-believable”

“You are welcome” Vision gave him a small nod.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks, smarty pants" Tony patted his shoulder.

He was about to leave when Tony cursed loudly, suddenly the fire alarm from the lab went off.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Tony yelled, “FRIDAY, turn that shit off”

“ _But, sir-_ “

“Now!”

Vision walked towards Tony, it was silent now that FRIDAY turn the alarm off. There was smoke but it was already dissipating. Tony was covering his right hand, blood running down his arm.

“What happened?” Vision asked alarmed.

“Well, I was about to get rid of the burned battery but it exploded and a piece of the metal sliced my hand”

“Are you alright?” the man was reaching the first aid kit he knew Tony had.

“Yeah, yeah” Tony looked at his hand, sitting on the chair behind him, “I mean, my fingers are still attached to the rest of my hand, so”

Vision walked towards him and opened the kit, Tony’s hand was a bloody mess but his fingers were, in fact, still attached to his hands. He cleaned the cut with antiseptic carefully.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to work with this hand for a while” Vision said, bandaging the hand.

“Well, I'll figure something out once I'm in solitude” Tony tried to joke, smiling softly.

Vision didn’t really get the joke, but knowing Tony it was probably a dirty joke or some sort of sexual innuendo.

“You seem distracted” Vision mentioned.

“Yeah, it’s-“ Tony glared at him, “You better not be getting into my head, man, not cool”

“I wasn’t” Vision said, “I don’t do that” he assured him.

“Mm”

“So what’s on your mind?”

Tony looked thoughtful for a few seconds, Vision finished bandaging the hand and stared at Tony, who was still silent. Before Vision’s curiosity got the best of him, Tony spoke. He scratched his beard and shrugged.

“Cap, actually”

“Steve?” he frowned, “What could have Steve done that’s bothering you so much?“

He thought their relationship had gotten a lot better the past few months.

“Something happened” Tony said looking at his hand, “Or it’s happening, I don’t… really know”

The man looked confused and a little bit upset about whatever Steve had done to him, it was the first time he saw Tony like that. Troubled, confused.

“It’s nothing bad” he continued, “Do you- can you-“ Tony stared at him.

“Can I what?”

“Love and stuff” Tony groaned hiding his face on his hands, “I’m a damn grown man, I shouldn’t be having stupid crushes”

Vision’s eyes went wide. Love. Tony was in love with Steve or at least he thought he was.

“ _Sir, Agent Barton wants me to notify you that breakfast is being served_ ” FRIDAY interrupted.

Vision and Tony looked at each other and then the older man stood up.

“We better go, then” Tony said, “Thor is probably up already”

“Yes”

“Can you-“ Tony sighed, “Not mention this, ever”

Vision nodded.

 

* * *

 

One of the things Vision did while eating was observing other people, right now he was looking at Clint and Pietro who were chuckling and talking closely. Clint nudged Pietro’s shoulder and shook his head affectionally. He then looked at Natasha and Bruce. Bruce said something and Natasha threw her head back with a laugh, the man, who was drinking juice, smiled, a little bit of orange juice ran down his chin. He apologised and Natasha wiped his chin with a napkin, smiling softly, telling him something about being “Adorable” and “a bit dorky”.

Tony was talking with Steve. They were actually arguing. Tony sighed heavily and asked Steve to “drop it”, Steve looked at his hand and grabbed it, examining it carefully, Tony’s annoyed expression changed to a more calmed one. He then sighed and told Steve to not worry, then he promised him to get more sleep.

The other man nodded a concern look still on his face. He then made a joke about Jane being able to hear Thor talking on the phone all the way on England, the God simply glared and continued talking to his girlfriend on the phone.

Wanda’s laugh caught his attention, she was now arguing with Pietro and Clint about something called “the Grinch”, the older seemed to be explaining something to her when Pietro made a funny impression. Wanda gave Pietro’s shoulder a nudge and asked him to do it again, her brother complied, making her laugh louder.

That thing he was witnessing, that thing that was happening in front of him, was love.

Love could blossom between a man and another man, it was that bond he felt between Natasha and Clint, love could blossom between a troubled person like Dr. Banner and a reserved woman like Natasha Romanoff, he could see love growing between two men with different, but equally interesting pasts every time he looked at Steve and Tony, and he could see love between siblings, the way Pietro always made Wanda smiled and the way Wanda was always so protective of him (even if he was only minutes older than her).

Even a God could fall into the spell of love for a mortal woman.

But could love blossom between a woman and… an android?

“Vision?” Thor waved his hand in front of him, “Everything alright?”

Vision blinked, “of course” Thor smiled, “Are you going to eat that toast?”

Thor shook his head, “Go ahead, my friend”

 

* * *

 

They decided to spent the rest of the afternoon in the ice-rink, this time he agreed to go. Bruce refused to go at first, but Natasha reminded him that he asked her to teach him how to skate. Vision didn’t think it was necessary for him to learn because, well, he could fly.

“Pietro, Wanda, I can teach you a few tricks Clint doesn’t know” Natasha winked at Clint.

“Coming!” Wanda and Pietro answered at the same time.

Pietro entered the ice-rink and skated towards Natasha was with Bruce showing off her skating skills, while Wanda was still trying to tie her skates.

“I can do that too!” Thor followed them.

“Don’t break anything” Tony yelled grinning.

“Tony, you aren’t coming?” Steve asked, one foot on the ice rink, he stared at the older man.

“I already got one hand injured, breaking a leg it’s not an option”

“Come on, we can just skate, nothing crazy” Steve insisted, looking at Natasha jumping in the air and finishing with a twirl.

Tony considered it for a second.

He only agreed to enter when Pietro and him bet that they would know how to do what Natasha did by the end of the day. Steve groaned.

“Vision, you aren’t skating?” Wanda asked, she had just finished putting her skates on, “It is fun”

“I-“

“No flying” Wanda said.

“Maybe later” he smiled at her.

Wanda nodded and entered the rink. She made it seemed easy, almost like she was floating instead of skating, she moved her shoulders softly according to the music that was coming from the cabin.

“Wanda is really good at skating, you should go with her” Clint said.

Vision hadn’t realised he had stayed outside, he was reading a book while drinking hot chocolate. He remembered Wanda had made him read several books already, Barton ended up actually liking reading a lot.

“Did you teach Pietro?” Barton laughed, “I taught him, but he won’t admit it”

Vision chuckled, they both looked at the young woman, she was now laughing and dancing with Pietro.

“After Pietro woke up, they came and stayed for a while at my farm, it was winter so the lake had already frozen over” Wanda had told Vision that story.

After Pietro woke up, Clint had wanted the twins to stay with them, Pietro had saved his life and he wanted to show gratitude.

“It took a while for her to ask me, she’s really shy” he smiled, “Anyways, at first she was so upset she couldn’t get a hold of it, but then, one morning we woke up and she was skating alone”

“Wanda is...” Vision said, “She is…”

“Amazing” Clint finished.

“Indeed”

He then stood up from her chair, “Do you mind keeping an eye on my stuff?” he asked, “I need to go to the bathroom, it’ll be quick, I promise”

Vision nodded and Clint disappeared. Clint Barton was one of Wanda's favorite people, and he could see why. He really liked the way Clint spoke about the twins, he knew that they had a very special place in his heart and Wanda and Pietro loved him back very much.

“Hey, you” An old man called, “Are you finished here?” he pointed at the empty cup Clint had left on the table.

“Yes”

“Do you want another one?” the man asked picking the cup, “refills are free”

“No, thanks”

“You don't skate?” the old man asked, when Vision shook his head he hummed, "Your girlfriend is good" He smiled looking at Wanda.

"She is not my girlfriend"

"Well, by the way you look at her, son..." The man smiled and left.

Vision wondered if he looked at Wanda the same way Bruce looked at Natasha, then he wondered if she looked at him in such manner. And then he realised he wanted her to look at him like that.

“I got lost” Clint appeared, “this place is huge, sorry”

“It’s fine” Vision said.

“Vision” Wanda called, she skated towards him, “Come skate with me”

“I don’t-“

“At least come fly then” she smiled offering him her hand.

“Go” Clint said.

Vision nodded and took Wanda’s hand.

There was a song playing, a deep man’s voice singing about flying. Thor was still trying to twirl like Natasha with Pietro, Steve and Tony were talking about some paintings and Natasha and Bruce swayed with the music. Bruce seemed to had gotten a hold of the whole skating thing. At least he could stand on the ice now.

Sometimes, rarely, he would let himself get filled with the emotions from people around him. That heart-racing warmth spreading through Natasha’s body was the first one he felt.

He then felt Wanda’s hand squeezing his’.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Wanda asked.

Vision looked upwards, “That’s a nice song”

“Fly me to the moon” Wanda answered, “It’s one of my favorites” she added, “Steve and I listened to that album for whole month”

“Oh”

Wanda guided Vision around the rink, he observed her carefully but she seemed oblivious while she skated, leaving Vision listening the song. Steve's laugh called his attention, and he looked at where the man was trying to pick Tony from the floor. Tony pulled him towards him, and Steve fell on his knees next to him. Vision tilt his head lightly when Steve blushed as soon as Tony asked if he hurt himself, shaking his head.

Wanda blushed sometimes when he touched her.

“I read a book” he said, he wanted to hear her voice, he liked to talk to her.

“What book?” she asked curiously.

“A tale of two cities” he said, “By-“

“Charles Dickens”

“You have read it” he smiled, “Of course”

“A few months ago” she nodded, “Have you read anything else by him?”

“No” He answered, “Any suggestions?”

“A christmas carol” she smiled widely, “It’s my favorite” Vision stared at her, as her eyes turned sad, “Pietro and I use to read it every christmas, before…” she trailed off.

“I will read it then” He held her hand and squeezed lightly, Wanda nodded at him.

“It is a nice song” Wanda mentioned after a few seconds.

Vision smiled at her and the woman smiled back. And for a seconds she looked like she wanted to tell him something, something important.

“Wanda, come here!” Thor called, and Wanda looked at him, “Pietro did the twirling thing” he pointed at Pietro, who was smirking triumphantly while Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’m coming!” she said, Wanda turned to him, “I must go before my brother breaks something”

“Sure”

“Are you fine?” She asked.

“Of course” he forced himself to smile, “Go” She nodded and left.

Wanda Maximoff deserved to be loved. 

She was a really smart woman, unique and very beautiful. She deserved a man that loved her like Bruce loved Natasha, that took care of her like she did with Pietro, that made her smile like Jane did with Thor. And Vision knew he couldn’t do it.

The Vision then flew away from the ice rink. He flew until he saw the Avengers tower and entered his room. 

He would concealed his true thoughts about Wanda Maximoff. The overwhelming desire to reach out to her, to kiss her lips, because Vision is not a man, but a machine, and machines are not meant to love human beings, that much was clear.

He must protect Wanda from thoughts as wrong as those, because that’s what he must do, protect Wanda. He felt something rolling down his cheek.

“Wanda must never learn,” he whispered to himself, “this android can cry”

 

 

_"You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry, you float like a feather in a beautiful world"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Clint is NOT married to Laura. She's not mentioned but just in case, she's his EX-wife but they are still good friends.

**"A kind of silent night"**

 

_[(I Got It Bad (and That Ain't Good) - Oscar Peterson)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF4BgHIrwPA) _

 

_Day 4: Monday, December 14._

**CLINT**

Clint Barton was a very observant person. Not prying, not nosy, just observant. He could see there was something going on between Tony “genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist (asshole)” Stark, and Steve “America’s righteous man” Rogers, even if they didn’t. He could see Natasha was concern about something that had to do with Bruce and that Pietro Maximoff disliked the Vision. This was because the android was in love with his sister, and vice versa.

He had ordered a cup of hot chocolate to the old man from the icerink a few minutes earlier, before he continued reading the book Wanda had lend him. He stared at Pietro for a few seconds, the young man smiled at him and continued skating.

“Here you go, Sir” the old man that worked at the icerink put a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

“Thank you” He said.

“You’re welcome” the man was about to leave when Clint frowned, “Something wrong?”

Clint shook his head, “You seem familiar… Nevermind”

The old man nodded and then left. Clint took another sip from the chocolate and got back to his book. At least he tried to. He felt a stab of guilt when he just noticed that Vision was gone. He had flown away without telling anyone.

“Hey, old man” Pietro said behind him, when he turned he smiled, “You are not skating anymore?”

“It’s fine, I'm too caught up on this book” he said lifting his copy of An Invisible Man.

“Sure?” Pietro asked.

“Yes, honey” Clint said mockingly and Pietro rolled his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks, “Also, if your sister and I don’t discuss it by the end of the week, I think she’ll explode”

Wanda and him started their own little book club when Clint joked about books being for whimps, turns out he actually ended up enjoying reading a lot.

“Well, then, I’ll stay with you” Pietro entered the booth area and sat next to him, “I’m starving”

“There’s fried pickles today” Clint smiled.

“Yummy” Pietro took his skates off, “Do you think Wanda is hungry?”

Clint searched for Wanda with his eyes, she was holding to Thor’s hips and he was skating fast around the icerink.

“I think they are busy having fun” he said, “Thor, please be careful, I want Wanda in one piece when we leave” he yelled at Thor.

“Do not worry, Barton! I am being careful” he answered with a smile.

Clint gave him a thumbs up and went back to his book.

Pietro was eating some fried pickles when he looked around like searching for something. Or someone. He huffed to himself and licked his thumb. Clint chuckled offering him a napkin.

Pietro took it embarrassed, “Sorry”

Clint shrugged, “Vision left a few minutes ago”

“So?” Pietro frowned.

“Just saying”

Clint winked at him Pietro shrugged indifferent, “Maybe he had something to do”

“Mm, poor Wanda” Clint sighed, “She was looking forward to spend some time with him”

Pietro muttered something in sokovian then looked at Wanda, the woman had noticed Vision was missing and was now skating with Steve, who was telling her something, probably trying to cheer her up. Pietro huffed and looked at Clint.

“She looks upset” Clint mentioned.

“Wanda’s fine” Pietro said and kept eating. Clint stared at him for a while then huffed loudly.

Two times.

Three.

He finally hit Pietro’s shoulder with the book.

“Hey!” Pietro frowned, “What happend? Why did you do that?”

“No reason in particular” Clint grinned, Pietro glared playfully and punched him softly, “You dare to mistreat a poor old man like me?” he added making Pietro laugh.

“You are not that old” Pietro said after a few seconds.

Clint stared at him for a few seconds, “Yes, I am” Pietro didn’t look at him and continued eating in silence.

Clint nodded more to himself and went back to the book.

Hawkeye was a nickname he earned. He was a very observant person, but he rarely commented on what he saw, he would play dumb about it but in reality he was aware of everything surrounding him. The first time he noticed Natasha was in love with Bruce he kept quiet about it.

He also noticed that there was something troubling his best friend, and that things were different now for Tony and Steve. Of course he had noticed when Pietro started showing interest in him. Now, they had this thing going on, it wasn’t… It wasn’t dating, he didn’t want Pietro to feel too committed at such a young age.

About that Clint thought a lot.

Pietro was young, very easy on the eyes. He liked the way the man smiled at him, he enjoyed stealing small kisses whenever they were training, the way he blushed lightly when he caught him staring.

If Clint didn’t know better he would say it was love. But Clint knew better. Right?

He then looked at Wanda, skating peacefully on the icerink, and even thought she was a smart woman he still saw a fragile person, so full of fears and doubts. Love was a new thing for her.

Love, actually, was a _scary_ thing.

“Do you think they will do anything about it?” Pietro asked quietly, not looking at him.

Clint stared at him and after a few seconds he understood Pietro was aware of his sister’s feeling towards Vision, Clint shrugged, “Only time will tell” he said, “Don’t worry about it”

Pietro nodded and sighed.

Clint smiled soflty and put his hand on the younger’s man knee squeezing soflty. In the beginning, it was hard for him to face the fact that he enjoyed being with Pietro, to be near him, to touch him. Now, he tried to touch him as much as he could, Pietro for him was electric,  _magnetic_. He couldn’t stay away for too long.

Pietro smiled softly, knowingly.

“Hey” Tony was out of the icerink, Clint took his hand away from Pietro as if he was on fire.

“Tony” He said, he cleared his throat ignoring the way Pietro snorted.

“We are going to eat so we can leave”

“Yeah, okay” Clint nodded, “Wanda, there’s pretzels”

“Coming mom!” Wanda yelled.

When the food was ready, Thor offered to help with the trays of food. They joined the rest of the team and sat to eat.

“It’s freezing” Bruce mentioned, Natasha gave him her gloves, “I’ll bring mine next time, I promise”

Natasha nodded and smiled, “Don’t worry about it”

Wanda smiled looking between Natasha and Bruce.

“Hey, Tony” Pietro asked, “do you think we can watch a movie today at the theater?” Pietro gave Wanda’s shoulder a nudge, “Wanda wants to watch A Christmas Carol” Tony looked at Wanda, and she nodded shyly.

“I got a better idea” Tony winked at her, “We can use my home theater” he said.

“It’s amazing” Steve added, “Tony has every film ever made, and it looks just like an actual movie theater”

“Awesome” Pietro said, Wanda smiled widely.

“We even have a popcorn machine, like the ones in movie theaters” Tony added.

Clint didn’t miss the way Steve looked at Tony when the man said “we”. How oddly domestic of his part to talk in plural, he wanted to say. He opted not to when Natasha glared at him.

“It’s an official movie night then” Natasha said.

“I am in the mood for a popcorns!” Thor said grabbing one of the burgers in the tray.

“You are always in a mood for food, Thor” Steve chuckled.

“That’s my secret, Cap” Thor took a bite off of the burger, “I’m always hungry”

They all laughed loudly, Clint gave Bruce’s shoulder a nudge, who was smiling softly.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived they all left to their rooms to change. In his room Clint took a shower. He turn off the shower and heard footsteps in his room. Pietro was probably outside waiting for him.

He tied a towel around his waist and took a smaller one to dry his hair. He stepped out of the room with a smile on his face.

“You can’t wait-“ he stopped mid-sentence when and found Wanda sitting on his bed, she had a small box on her lap, a few days after Pepper sent them the invitations Wanda had started making something for all of them, “Wanda” he said, and he cursed mentally when he sounded a little bit disappointed it wasn’t her brother.

“Hey” She smiled showing him the box.

“Steve is going to love that” he said.

The woman smiled widely. “Oh, he said everyone is meeting at the floor twelve” she mentioned.

“I’ll dress and then go” he nodded.

“Pietro’s saving you a seat” Wanda answered before she left the room with a grin on her face.

He dressed as fast as he could and left his room. He hopped on the elevator and pressed the number 12.

When he arrived to the theater room everyone was already there, even Vision, Tony was explaining him how the projector worked. Steve was right, it did look just like an actual movie theater, except there were fewer seats and they were bigger. Bruce was giving away blankets while Natasha and Steve served popcorn, Thor was in charge of the drinks.

“Clint! There’s a machine that makes Churios” Pietro exclaimed.

“ _Churros_ ” Wanda corrected doing her best to roll her tongue.

“Precisely, my dear Wanda” Tony grinned, Wanda smiled widely while her brother stuck his tongue out to her.

“I have had like ten of these delicious treats” Thor said.

“Let’s watch a movie, folks!” Tony said, clapping his hands. They all sat and waited for Tony to put the movie.

“Let’s watch the Muppets version” Clint yelled.

“Nuh huh” Tony shook his head, “Scrooged” he said, “Bill Murray is the man”

“No, let’s watch the musical version” Natasha suggested.

They all started arguing which one to play, Thor, Vision, Wanda and Pietro just looking at each other and shrugging. Bruce watching them quietly. It wasn’t until Steve spoke that the room fell silent.

“What about the George C. Scott one” he said.

They all looked at each other and then at Steve, “Agree, Cap!”

They were all watching the movie in silence. Clint noticed that Tony was throwing glaces at Steve every now and then, Wanda, instead of watching the movie, was looking at Vision, fascination imprinted on his features. Thor was as absolutely captured by the images in front of him. Whenever he laughed loudly Natasha and Bruce would chuckle.

Pietro was next to him watching it in silence. He nudged his shoulder softly and Pietro smiled at him, intertwining their pinkies together.

When the movie ended Thor clapped and Wanda followed. Pietro was the last to join and Vision looked thoughtful.

“What a marvellous film” he said.

“Indeed, my friend” Thor exclaimed.

“Let’s watch another film tomorrow, Yes?” Pietro suggested.

“Yes” Wanda nodded.

“Absolutely” Steve added, “This was fun” Bruce and Natasha nodded in agreement.

One by one they were standing up, ready to leave.

Clint didn’t miss Tony had remained quiet during the movie, like it reminded him of something or someone, maybe his father. He had fallen asleep a few minutes before it ended and Steve put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly waking him up.

“I am awake!” Tony said, “And yes we can watch a movie tomorrow”

“Wait, wait” Wanda said, “Clint, bring the stuff”

Clint nodded and left the room.

“What stuff?” Tony asked.

“It’s a surprise” she grinned.

“My favorites” Natasha added, smirking at Steve, who blushed.

Clint entered the room with a box in his arms.

“But” Thor looked confused, “there is just one present”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors, Spock?” Tony said looking around the room, “No? Okay”

Wanda chuckled and opened the box, she took a several giant socks out.

“Christmas Stockings!” Steve exclaimed.

“I have heard of these” Thor told Vision, “You hang them above the cheminee and Father Christmas leaves you candy or coins”

“Fascinating” Vision said.

“There’s one for each of you, so” Wanda said, “Steve, this one is yours”

She handed Steve a half blue, half red stocking with a white star, his name was embroidered on the corner of the stocking in golden thread. He hugged Wanda and whispered a thank you. Clint saw Tony with the corner of her eye, the man seemed lost in thought.

“Tony, this one is for you” She said, giving him a red and yellow stocking, the Iron Man colors.

Thor’s was red and grey, he accepted it and kissed Wanda’s hand soflty, Natasha’s was purple, her favorite color, Bruce’s was green, Clint smirked when the man took it, Bruce glared at him playfully and then smiled, Wanda’s was the brightest shade of red and Pietro’s was sky blue.

Finally, she gave Vision a magenta one, a color similar to the android’s skin.

“Thank you, Wanda” he said, admiring the embroidery.

“Let’s hang them above the fireplace” Steve said.

After they hanged the stocking they all called it a night, Steve left with Tony, reminding him of his promise of getting more sleep and pointing at his bandaged hand.

Bruce and Natasha left in silence, while Thor yawned loudly before heading to his room. Wanda kissed Vision’s cheek and said goodnight, Vision left after giving the rest a nod. Her brother muttered something.

“Goodnight, Brother” Wanda said, “Sleep well, Clint” She then left.

“I’m not liking this whole Vision obsession” Pietro huffed.

“Pietro” Clint warned.

“But” Pietro said, “It’s just-“

“Please” Clint said.

“Sorry” the young man said.

“Goodnight, Pietro” Clint smiled at him.

“Goodnight” he said quietly before leaving to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint went back to his room after a few minutes and waited. He knew the younger (Much younger than his forty four years) would wait for all the lights in the house to be off so he could sneak out of his room and into Clint’s. After ten minutes his door opened and Pietro entered the room.

“Finally” Clint smiled, the younger man laid next to him, “Are you tired?”

“I guess” Pietro nodded, “Still, I can’t sleep”

“Nightmares?” Clint asked.

“Nightmares” Pietro confirmed.

They laid in silence for a while. Clint didn’t have a name for this, this _thing_ Pietro and him had going on, but since the very first time he saw the man he felt curiosity for him. And when Pietro showed interest in him he couldn’t help but to let him in.

No one except for Natasha knew about their relationship, not even Wanda by Pietro’s decision, but everytime they had alone was the best part of Clint’s day.

Pietro kissed him first. A small peck that Clint accepted gladly.

They undressed slowly between kisses, Clint feeling the pale skin with the tip of his fingers. He liked the way Pietro whimpered when he kissed and bit his neck delicately and when he squeezed his hard butt not so much. Pietro would hold from his shoulders and occasionally run his nails on his back, trying and failing miserably not to moan.

He enjoyed the way Pietro fisted the sheets when he fingered him, like he was pulling him apart with just three fingers. He liked when he finally entered him and Pietro asked him to go slow, to take his time, and he did. He tortured him so sweetly whispering into his ear.

“Yes” Clint panted, “So good”

“Clint, Clint” Pietro nodded, “Yes, good, good”

“Ask me for more”

“Please, please”

And that did it for him.

He fucked Pietro long and deep all through his orgasm and then he would come inside of him kissing him softly in that spot behind his ear that made Pietro shiver. Pietro moved closer to him with his eyes close, hugging Clint by the waist, inhaling the smell of his neck.

Clint ran his fingers through the silver hair and kissed it. Pietro always had trouble sleeping, since the day he woke up from his comma and when he finally fell asleep he had nightmares, he started sleeping with Clint saying that it was the only way he could sleep in peace.

“It’s like drowning” Pietro closed his eyes and whispered, close to Clint’s ear.

Clint frowned, he never really talked about his nightmares, “It’s not real” he whispered back.

“No matter… It feels real” Pietro continued, “I think… It was” he said, “Where they had me, I don’t remember it, but I think it is what it was” Clint nodded.

“I could hear her” he added, “Wanda” He stared at the ceiling, Pietro’s head resting on his chest.

He held him closer and tighter, making sure Pietro knew he was there for him.

“Even before the experiments we had a special connection” Pietro swallowed, “Like I could see inside her head and she could see inside mine”

“She felt it” Clint said, “When you… when you…” he sighed heavily, “I heard her”

“It is like that with her” Pietro nodded, “Wanda talked to me often” he said, and Clint knew he meant when he was under, “You too” Clint had never told anyone about the times he visited Pietro at the facility.

He used to tell himself it was the guilt of him almost dying because of him, sometimes he just sat there and looked at Pietro, the pale face peacefully sleeping on the craddle. Other times, when Clint felt angry he scolded Pietro, he was just an old man he had met a few days before. Still Pietro almost gave his life for him. Stupidly enough.

“Thanks for that” Pietro said, and then yawned.

“Anytime” Clint said and kissed the top of Pietro’s head,

“Goodnight, Pietro” Clint said.

“Goodnight, Clint” he answered. After a few minutes Clint felt the man’s breathing slow down.

He laid then caressing his back softly. Something inside of him then told him this was alright, it couldn’t be bad if he felt so good. He kissed the top of Pietro’s head and smiled softly.

 

 

_"My poor heart is so sentimental, Not made of wood"_


	8. Chapter 8

**"Up on the house top, there’s an android"**

 

_[(Lovesong – The Cure)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks_qOI0lzho) _

 

_Day 5: Tuesday, December 15._

**PIETRO**

He woke up thinking about his sister and how she couldn’t see her affections for certain android weren’t mutual. He didn’t hate Vision, nor he disliked him, like Clint probably thought, he hated the idea of seeing his sister being hurt by him.

He could see the way Vision kept his distance form her, but then he would stare at her in awe, as if Wanda was the most perfect being on the face of the earth.

_It confused him._

How one second Vision would smile at his sister like she was the only person in the room and then ignore her completely. He woke up that morning at four leaving Clint’s bedroom without being noticed, he had another nightmare. The ones that he had less and less frequently now.

He was drowning, he was inside something like a cocoon and he couldn’t move or talk, the feeling of having something piercing his chest overwhelming him. Suddenly he would feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and the voices he could hear, his sister’s voice, far away calling his name, would fade slowly.

Then everything went dark.

After he woke up from his comma, Steve had told him a way to get rid of the nightmares, he went to the gym, exercise or punch a couple of bags until he felt calmer. Pietro took his advice. Since then, he ran miles and miles every morning as soon as he woke up, later he would go back to the facility and wait until the sun came out. Right now, he was on the top of the Avengers tower, waiting for the sun to come out.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath.

The sun came out a few seconds later. Pietro stood there until the light illuminated the entire city. He then saw Vision flying away. The man always left very early but always came back when everyone was having breakfast. Pietro considered for a few seconds and the ran all the way down the building.

He ran following the android. He followed him until he saw Vision descended slowly.

The android was on a hill, sitting on a rock, form there you could see the entire city, including the tower, very far away. Pietro hid behind a tree, he knew the android was unaware of his presence and he knew that Vision wasn’t getting into his head. Suddenly Pietro heard something similar to a sob. Vision was crying.

He didn’t know the android could do that, sure he had seen him eat and drink, but crying was entirely new. Vision was, after all, a machine. Machines didn’t feel. They didn’t feel pain or happiness, let alone love.

A stray dog appeared behind Vision. The dog was dirty, smelled strange, a piece of his right ear was missing, like it had been ripped off, and he looked very hungry. He approached Vision carefully, limping.

Pietro could see the dog was in pain, his hip looked like it was out of place, he probably had been hit by a car. Vision looked at the dog, no trace of disgust in his features, and offered his hand to smell. He let the animal come close.

“There, there” he said in a soft tone, “What happened to you?” The dog laid by his side, exhausted by the walk. Vision caressed his head and close his eyes. He then frowned. “I see” he whispered, “you have come a long way looking for a friend” Vision then looked at the dog with sympathy.

Pietro didn’t know what Vision did, but the dog looked up at the android, his eyes shinning, the animal did his best to shake his tail, like it was happy.

“There you go” Vision said, “Perhaps a little bit of happiness before leaving would help, yes?”

The dog fell asleep by his side. It took Pietro a few minutes to understand the animal wasn’t breathing anymore. Vision noticed it a few seconds later. The android smiled sadly and the dog seemed to become ashes in a matter of seconds.

“Everyone deserve some happiness” Vision said. Vision then kept looking at the horizon.

Pietro then realise that the android had gave part of his happiness to that animal, or at least that’s what he understood. And he had seen the android cry. But why? Why was he crying about? Pietro ran away.

He passed by a park, and sat on the nearest bench trying to catch his breath. There wasn’t anyone else, it was very early in the morning, except for an old man on the other side of the bench.

“Are you alright, son?” the old man asked.

“Yeah, I’m just-“ Pietro nodded.

“Running huh?” The old man said, “I use to be a runner, back in high school” he laughed, “Couldn’t tell by the way I look now” he said, rubbing his abdomen.

Pietro chuckled.

“My wife keeps feeding me extra” He added, “You seem lost, kid?”

“I’m not” he said, “Just a lot on my mind”

“Mm” The man nodded, he then stood up, “It’s nice to slow down for a while just to think” He smiled at Pietro, “Well, I better get going”

Pietro nodded and watched the man as he disappeared.

He then ran to the tower and stood in the balcony for a few minutes.

He felt bad for Vision, the man was going through something and didn’t seem to tell anyone. Perhaps he was in love with his sister but didn’t do anything about it. Perhaps he couldn’t.

“Pietro?” Steve’s voice made him turn around, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah” Pietro smiled, “I just came from a run”

“Mm” Steve hummed, “Hey, do you want to come to the gym with me? Punch a couple of bags?”

Pietro nodded.

 

* * *

 

He noticed Steve looked distracted while punching the big bag in the middle of the gym. Lately, he seemed to have a lot on his mind and Pietro thought about the times he had caught Tony staring at Steve, and vice versa.

It was definitely surprising. Because it was obvious he liked Tony and that the man liked him back, even if it wasn’t for Steve.

“Can I ask something?”

“You already did” Steve said with a smile, Pietro rolled his eyes, “go ahead”

“Is there something going on between you and Stark” Pietro said without skipping a beat.

Steve punched the bag and it popped open. He looked at Pietro with wide eyes. His expression changed quickly and he turned. Pietro smirked to himself before realising that the answer had been yes. He followed Steve with his eyes.

“Or at least, do you want it to be?” Pietro added.

Steve changed the bag for one of the pile on the other side of the gym. He walked towards Pietro without looking at him and for a seconds Pietro thought he hadn’t heard him, or at least he was trying to pretend he hadn’t without really fooling the younger man.

“Where are you getting that?” he asked, trying to sound calm.

Pietro shrugged, “There’s all that staring” Steve rolled his eyes and kept punching the bag, Pietro could almost feel bad about the bag, “And there’s that date”

“It was not a date!” Steve said. Another punching bag bites the dust. Pietro grabbed another bag from the pile and gave it to Steve.

“If you punched the bad guys like that the fights would last less” he smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes a small smile on his face, he then sighed, “Tony and I-“

“It’s fine” Pietro put his hand on his shoulder, “Good, even”.

He then left the room. Steve didn’t seem to be mad at him. There was no reason to, Pietro thought by telling him he would do something about it.

 

* * *

 

He went to his room and took a shower. When he got out Nastasha was in the kitchen eating cereal.

“Morning” he said “Pietro” she greeted, “Clint’s not up yet, so no good breakfast” she added, as if she didn’t know Pietro and Clint spent the night together.

“Damn” he sighed and they both smiled.

“There’s cereal, thought” Natasha pointed at the cereal box next to her plate, “Milk’s on the fridge”

Pietro nodded, and went to the fridge, he pulled out the carton of milk and grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

He sat next to Natasha an poured some cereal on his plate.

“You were out on a run?” Natasha asked, he nodded, “Mm”

“Where’s Dr. Banner?”

“Bruce” Natasha corrected, “He’s still asleep, he was working at the lab yesterday, now that Steve forbid Tony to work, Bruce offered to help” she smiled.

“What are they working on?”

“Probably some weapon” she shrugged, “Bruce won’t tell me”

“Mm” He nodded putting a spoonful of cereal on his mouth. Natasha seemed lost in thoughts for a few seconds, usually, she was very talkative during the mornings.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked concerned.

“I don’t know” she said after a few seconds.

“Is it Bruce?” he frowned.

“Maybe” she looked at him, “Is it obvious?”

“You are very quiet” he answered.

“Oh”

“Aren’t you dating, now?” he asked.

“Yes, we are”

“Why don’t you tell him what’s going on?” he shrugged.

“That’s the thing” she said, “I can’t”

Pietro stared at her for a few seconds, “You’ll figure something out, Widow, you always do”

She smiled widely at him and nudged his shoulder, “I hope so, Quicksilver” he chuckled.

“Good morning, people!” Tony entered the kitchen, “I can’t believe It’s already nine” he added, “Time flies when you sleep more than three hours at once”

Natasha and Pietro chuckled. After a few minutes Clint entered looking very happy, followed by Wanda and Steve, Vision entered a few minutes later. Thor didn’t wake up until Clint started frying bacon. Bruce was the last one to arrive. Natasha kissed his lips softly and Tony covered his eyes.

They continued talking, until Vision excused himself and left. Pietro looked at Wanda with the corner of his eyes, but she was talking animately with Thor. Bruce then kissed Natasha’s cheek and left. Probably to take a shower.

“Don’t forget we are doing some Christmas shopping today” Clint yelled at him.

“Sure” he yelled back.

“You guys are coming, right?” Steve asked the twins.

“Yes” Wanda said, “Pietro and I are going to buy presents”

“I’m coming too” Tony said.

“Me too” Steve nodded, “Thor?”

“Of course” he smiled, “I am getting all of your presents”

They all kept eating, Pietro left a kiss on the top of Wanda’s head and left to his room. On his way there he passed by the library, where Vision was looking for a book. He seemed frustrated.

“Hey, man” Pietro said from the door, “You alright?”

“Yes, I just-“ He sighed, “I can’t quite remember the name of a book”

“It’s probably An Invisible Man” Pietro said, he was aware that Vision and his sister shared their love for reading.

“It’s the last one Wanda read” Vision tensed when he mentioned his sister.

“That’s it” Vision nodded, he then flew to the other side of the library, “I found it”

“Great” Pietro nodded, “It’s one of her favorites”

“That much she told me” Vision said quietly looking at the book in his hands, “Thank you”

“No problem” Pietro was about to leave when he turned, “Are you alright?”

Vision stared at him, “Yes” he answered after a few seconds.

“If you ever want to talk…” Pietro sighed, “We are all here”

Vision looked surprise, “Thank you, Pietro”

Pietro nodded and then left.

It was now evident for him the feelings Vision had for Wanda, only the mention of her name, made the man’s whole way change. Maybe the android kept his distance from Wanda, not because he didn’t like her, but because couldn’t do anything about it.

Perhaps, Vision, being what he was, didn’t feel he could return Wanda’s feelings like the woman deserved.

He found Clint in on the living room, one of them, a few minutes later. The older man (much older from his twenty five years old) was almost asleep on the couch, the book resting on his chest. He felt bad for not letting him sleep last night, he woke up a few times covered in sweat and agitated, only for Clint to hold him tight and tell him it was alright.

He sat on the floor next to him and stared at him for a while.

Clint was a very handsome man, he was smart and he loved the gruff yet soft tone of voice when he spoke to him and only to him. He wondered why didn’t Clint have someone like the other Avengers.

_It still confused him._

He blinked several times in realisation. Clint had someone. It was him. But, why hadn’t the man told him anything? Why hadn’t they told anyone anything?

He frowned to himself. Maybe they should talk about it later.

He was about to touch Clint’s cheek when the older man grabbed his hand.

“Is all these staring a thing now?” Clint asked.

He opened one eye and let him go, he smiled softly. He moved a little giving space for Pietro. He toed his shoes off one by one.

 _Love_ confused him.

How Vision and Wanda or Natasha and Bruce, even Steve and Tony, could love each other but still cause each other distress.

What didn’t confuse him was the way Wanda smiled when Vision was near, and the way Bruce relaxed when Natasha held his hand. Or the way Tony did whatever Steve asked him to do trying to not concern the man.

He laid next to Clint, and the older man smile, hiding his face on the crook of his neck and went back to sleep. Maybe he could ask him about love. But when Clint snored softly against his ear he changed his mind.

About that Pietro would think later.

 

 

_"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again"_


	9. Chapter 9

**"The fury before Christmas"**

 

_[(Silly Love Songs – Paul McCartney)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_9QooYDYtU) _

 

_Day 5: Tuesday, December 15._

**FURY**

When the elevator doors opened he saw one of the Maximoff twins leaving to his room. He waved at him and the silver haired boy waved back. Every since he first met him, Fury had noticed he and Barton had a close relationship. He hadn’t seen Clint gotten so close with someone since Phil Coulson.

The rest of the team was in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

“Avengers” he greeted.

“Fury!” Natasha exclaimed standing up, walking towards the man, “We weren’t expecting you” she said, giving him a hug.

“I was suppose to arrive tomorrow but I figured I could drop by earlier” he grinned, “You know, make sure everything’s in order” He walked around of the table shaking the men and Wanda’s hands.

He sat next to Steve who then stood up and put his hand on Fury’s shoulder.

“Let me get you some breakfast” he said.

“Sure, Cap” Fury grinned.

While Fury finished his breakfast he noticed Natasha was distracted, it wasn’t until Tony called her name that she reacted, Steve seemed a little bit tense while Tony talked to him and Wanda was bothered about something, she kept throwing the Vision glances.

The warm familiar _christmas-y_ feeling he wanted to get was being smothered by the growing tension between the avengers, he wanted everyone to have a good time at the dinner. He was going to ask Tony to let Steve have fun, instead of teasing him.

He would tell Bruce to stop pressing Natasha in their newfound relationship, and would ask Vision to back off of Wanda. He would make things right.

 

* * *

 

Fury was use to people looking at him on the streets. A 6’ 2’’ man with an eye patch. He was glad to realize people weren’t paying attention to him this time, even with the city full of people they all seemed to be caught in their own business. He truly disliked the way Christmas was more a commercial thing now.

“Okay people” Tony said looking at his phone, who had been ringing for about ten minutes, “I have to meet Pepper at a store a few blocks from here”

“We can go do our own shopping and then meet somewhere afterwards” Steve suggested.

“Good idea” Natasha nodded.

“Plus, if we go together we will see our presents” Thor grinned, he pulled out a list of things, he had been talking non-stop about the things he was going to get Jane, Fury chuckled at the God.

“Perfect” Clint nodded, “We meet for lunch, yeah?”

“Yeah, good” Steve nodded, “Everyone at the park at… two?”

After Tony gave them StarkPads (complete with the best GPS in town, like he said) everyone went their own ways, Natasha left with Clint, Bruce wanted to do his shopping alone, saying he wanted to buy her a surprise. The twins left on their own and Steve left with Thor.

Fury walked around town for a few minutes, he bought a cup of coffee at a coffee shop, not Starbucks, he hated that overprice crap, and sat on a park bench, he was soon joined by the Vision.

“Mr. Fury” the man… droid… whatever he was, greeted.

“Look at that” Fury pointed at a young couple throwing each other snowballs, “Young, dumb and stupidly in love” Vision observed the couple, “Lucky for you, you don’t have to worry about it, right?”

“What do you mean?” Vision frowned.

“You know, the whole super alien robot thing” Fury shrugged taking a sip from his hot coffee, “This is some good shit” he said taking another sip, “Did I say something bad?”

“Not at all” Vision said, “In fact, I think you are right”

“Always” Fury smiled.

He considered telling him about the Wanda thing but the android seemed bothered by something. He would tell him later.

“I must leave” Vision stood up, “I have somewhere to be”

“Yeah, me too” Fury stood up and then patted Vision’s shoulder, they both left their own ways. “What a weid man” Fury murmured.

He bought a newspaper and kept walking through some stores when he saw Bruce in a jewellery store. He was just walking inside, looking at everything carefully. His hands on his pockets. Fury entered the store.

“Dr. Banner” he said, the man jumped, “Don’t go all green in here, it’s very delicate stuff”

Bruce chuckled nervously and shook his head, “I won’t”

“Looking for something special?” He asked, “A ring maybe?”

“Oh” Bruce chuckled nervously, “Not really”

“Because, you know” Fury looked around, “Natasha is not that kind of girl” Bruce frowned, “She might say she loves you but marriage is an entirely different thing”

“Love me?” Bruce smiled softly, “She said she loved me?”

“Did she?” Fury frowned, “Cause I didn’t”

“Oh” Bruce kept looking around, “I’ll just get her a sweater” he said, “I’ll see you later”

“Sure thing” Fury smiled.

He was once again left alone. What a weird fellow Dr. Banner was, overall, he was a good man. Whatever had happen with Natasha, he will make things right.

he went shopping for something for Maria this time, perhaps a nice sweater or some socks. He was in a women’s department from a store when he saw Tony and a Pepper talking.

“Stark” Fury greeted.

“Nick” the man said.

“Getting something for the ladies” Tony laughed, “Not really” he said, “Pepper is getting Wanda and Natasha a present” Tony rolled his eyes.

Fury caught Pepper with the corner of his eye. The woman, who looked about to pop, was sitting on a chair in the shoe department, surrounded by a couple of employees while she ordered several pair of shoes in different colors and sizes. Tony looked at her and groaned.

“One pair, Pepper, one pair!” He said.

“You were getting them socks, Tony” Pepper yelled, “That’s just tacky” She made a face.

“Mm” Fury then noticed Pepper was also buying something in the perfume department, “Your special friends will be disappointed”

“What do you mean?” Tony frowned. “You know, the many women you have to send gifts?” Fury nudged Tony’s shoulder playfully, “Potts dodge that bullet, huh?”

“Right” Tony chuckled.

“You have always being popular” Fury said, “Even before Ironman”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I know” he smiled softly, and for the first time Fury sensed he felt a bit awkward talking about the subject.

“Luckily for you serious relationships are not a thing” Fury said.

“Yeah, they-“

“I have to go do my own shopping” Fury pointed at the socks in his hands, “Apparently these are not a good present for a lady”

“Yeah, sure, see you later man” Tony nodded.

Fury nodded and then left, he bought another cup of coffee, he needed it, it was almost two and he already felt sleepy, he stopped by a coffee truck in the park and bought himself a cup.

“It’s the best coffee around” the old man serving the coffee said, “two dollars”

“Still overpriced” Fury said giving the man a five dollar bill.

“But worth it” the man smiled.

Fury then heard a loud laugh, behind him, there was the young couple from early. They were kissing and hugging. He made a face.

“Ah, young love” the old man said giving him his change, “Makes you wish you were younger, huh”

“Not really” Fury took the money. He sat on the nearest bench to drink his coffee, he had to wait for the rest of the team to appear.

Luckily for him it wasn’t cold, the sun shinning above him, plus the warm cup of coffee in his hands, kept him warm. He grabbed a newspaper and started reading it.

“Fury!” Tony was approaching him, with Pepper by his side, Happy was behind them with a couple of bags. He was surprise Pepper walked faster than them in heels and with pregnancy belly.

“Tony, Pepper” he said, “Happy”

“Hey” the man said. Pepper kissed his cheek.

“You look great” Fury mentioned, pointing at her belly. She grinned.

“Where’s the rest of the people?” Pepper asked.

“We’ll meet for lunch” Tony said.

“Oh” Pepper said looking at her watch, She turned to Happy, “Honey, give Tony his bags, we have to go” Happy gave Tony most of the bags, “Please, Tony, remember the party tomorrow” she said.

Pepper kissed both men’s cheeks and then left. Tony sat next to Fury,

“Party?” the man asked.

“Yeah” Tony nodded, “Business mostly, I didn’t want to go, but Pepper insisted”

“Sounds fun”

“It’s a party and I’m invited” Tony grinned, “Of course it’ll be fun” Fury Laughed.

“Fury, Tony!” Thor yelled from afar, Steve was behind him, carrying a couple of bags.

“Thor” Tony waved.

The man sat next to Tony, “I am exhausted, my friends” he said.

Tony chuckled, “What about you Steve?”

“Not really” Steve said, looking at the bags next to Tony, “That’s a lot of presents”

“Pepper went shopping with me” he explained.

Steve nodded. Natasha then appeared behind them, with a couple of bags in one hand, behind her Clint was carrying his own shopping.

“Where’s Bruce?” Steve asked.

“He says he’s at this Chinese restaurant near here” Natasha said.

"Yes! Chinese!" Thor exclaimed.

“Let’s go then” Fury said standing up.

“The twins?” Steve asked.

“There they are” Clint waved at Pietro and Wanda.

After they met, they walked towards the restaurant. Bruce met them at the entrance, he had already asked for a table. They were seated a few minutes later and ordered food for all, and some sake.

“This is horrible” Steve said making a face.

“This is great” Natasha said, nudging his shoulder.

They all kept eating while talking. Fury thought that if this lunch was going that great the Christmas dinner would be even better and there as nothing that could ruin it.

 

 

_“You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs, but I look around me and i see it isn't so”_


	10. Chapter 10

**"Do you see What I see?"**

 

_[(Linger – The Cranberries)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Kspj3OO0s) _

 

_Day 5: Tuesday, December 15._

**TONY & STEVE **

They arrived at the tower a couple of hours later. Tony wanted to take a shower before preparing everything for movie night. They all left to their respective rooms to rest a little bit before the movie. Tony went to his room and undressed, his bandaged hand made everything less easy for him, he bathe carefully and then dressed in a cotton shirt and comfortable pants.

After they finished watching The Grinch, everyone went to their rooms. Steve offered to help Tony cleaning, while the others retired to their bedrooms.

“Hey” Steve said once they finished cleaning, “Do you want to come to my room?”

Tony blinked.

Two times.

“I finished the painting” Steve added, blushing when he realised what he had said. He looked adorable.

“Oh” Tony said.

“Do you want to?“ Steve pointed at the elevator.

The man followed him to his room quietly. He noticed Steve felt embarrased that his room was so messy. There were paintings he never finished in the corners and a his bed hadn’t been made. He started picking up things when Tony chuckled.

“Don’t do that” the man said, “You’ve already seen my lab”

Steve nodded. Again a blush crept through his cheeks. Tony smiled softly, he managed to look beautiful even when he was embarrassed.

“You are adorable when you do that” he said, before he could stop himself.

Steve chuckled nervously, “there it is” he said walking to the other side of the room.

“Not so much when you do that” Tony added, “deflecting”

“I’m not-“ Steve huffed, “Do you want to see the painting or not?”

Tony smiled and nodded.

Steve passed him the painting. It was absolutely amazing. The skyscrapers of new york under the night sky. Tony traced the different colors with his fingers, it looked like the lights were actually glowing, so alive, he could almost hear the sound of the city when it was dark. The exact same view you could see from Steve’s window.

“So?” Steve said scratching the back of his head, “Is it-“

“It’s amazing” Tony said in awe, his eyes still on the painting, “You have talent, Steve” Tony looked at Steve, the young man was smiling widely.

He liked it. When Steve smiled because of him, when Steve blushed because of something he had said.

“Let me hang it” Tony asked, “Please” he added, “At least in my lab, yeah?”

After a few seconds Steve nodded, “Sure”

Tony then grabbed the painting and without thinking he gave Steve a kiss on his cheek. He felt the man tense and regretted his impulse.

“Sorry” he said, pulling back, “That was weird” he kicked himself mentally.

“We have done weird” Steve said, he had meant it as a joke but Tony panicked, “No, no, it’s fine” Steve hurried, “Weird is fine”

“Sorry”

“Don’t” Steve shook his head.

“Goodnight Steve” he said, before leaving.

On his way to his room he cursed, what the fuck was that. He had kissed Steve and the man had been cool about it. He entered his lab and hung the painting in the wall that was in front of his working talble. He sat on the chair in front of it and stared at the painting. Maybe Steve like him back the same way. Just maybe.

 

* * *

 

_Day 6: Wednesday, December 16._

Steve woke up early. Ran a few miles around the building and then went back to the tower for a shower. Everyone was already having breakfast when he got out of his room, he didn’t want to look at Tony. He sat next to Natasha and ate in silence.

Tony’s kiss still on the back of his mind, the faint scratch of his signature beard, the warmth of his lips. God, Tony’s lips were soft. Softer than he hade ver imagined, because, let’s be honest, he had pictured his lips on Tony’s before, countless of times he had wondered how would it fell like to kiss him. It wasn’t until Natasha nudged him on the shoulder that he noticed everyone was already leaving.

“We are going to the park” Natasha said.

“Oh” Steve nodded.

“Are you alright?” Natasha asked, there was a hint of a smile on her lips, “You are blushing”

Steve rolled his eyes, “let’s go” Natasha nodded and intertwined their arms. She smiled soflty at him and left a kiss on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

They arrived home just in time for dinner, Tony left to his lab to make a few modification to his present for Steve, a 1939 triumph tiger 100 bike, all of the pieces were original but it still worked. The doors opened. Steve entered the room.

“Steve close your eyes!” Tony yelled.

“What? Why would-“ Steve froze instantly.

“Ok” Tony threw his hands in the air, “Surprise ruined”

Steve walked towards the bike carefully, “It’s amazing”

“I wanted to give it to you on Christmas but” Tony shrugged.

“Wait, it’s for me?” Steve frowned.

“Of course” Tony chuckled, “I got it a few months back, it was a mess, so I started fixing it for you”

Steve stared at Tony for a few seconds. He had been spending so much time at the lab because he was doing something for him. For a moment he felt like there was something else about it. Something beyond the simple fact that they were friends.

“Tony I-“ Steve was gaping, “Why?”

Tony frowned at him, “You like bikes”

“Yes but-“ Steve then smiled, “Thank you, Tony”

Tony grinned widely. Steve then noticed Tony’s bandaged hand was bleeding. Tony looked at his face and then at his hand.

“Don’t worry about that” He shrugged, “I just have to change the bandage” he said, “I know what you said about not working, but I-“

Before he could finish the sentence Steve grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. He didn’t know why, but there was something inside of him that was telling him that it was what he was suppose to do. The way Tony relaxed and returned the kiss made him smile internally. He pulled back slowly.

“You got me a bike” Steve said and gave him another kiss.

“If I knew I would get these results I would have showed it to you before”

Steve chuckled and kissed him again. When they separated Steve was breathing heavily. He looked into Tony’s eyes. he licked his lips and looked at him fondly, in a way that Tony had never been looked at before.

“I’m in love with you” he said.

“Steve-”

“Just” Steve shook his head, “I am in love with you, Tony” he repeated, “And I know, you-“

Tony kissed him fiercely this time. He had been waiting so long for this moment now, for Steve to tell him something, to give a step. Steve kissed him without hesitation, his hands cupping his face while Tony’s hand traveled his body, finally resting on the man’s hips.

“You have no idea” Tony said between kisses, “How long”

“Tony” Steve said, “I’m an idiot” he chuckled against his lips, “We are both idiots”

Tony smiled softly.

He cornered Steve against the table and kissed him deeply. The way Steve shuddered made him be grateful by the man’s approach. It meant Steve wanted to be with him as much as he wanted him back. Every thought that had been clouding Tony’s mind the past few days dissipated in a matter of seconds. Having Steve in his arms there were no doubts that what he felt was love. And it was real.

Steve was so lost on the kiss that he didn’t realise Tony’s phone was buzzing. It wasn’t until the older man pulled away that he noticed.

“Steve” Tony said in an apologetic tone, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Go ahead” Steve said.

“Pepper” Tony said frowning, “I have to take this, seems urgent”

Steve nodded, “Don’t worry”

Tony kissed his lips, “Stay here, don’t move”

“Okay”

“Don’t move” he warned.

Steve chuckled, “go”

Tony left the lab and checked his phone, Pepper had already left five messages. He thought about telling her about Steve, a big smile on his face, but when he picked up the phone she sounded furious.

“Where the hell are you?!”

“What-“ he looked at his watch.

7:28 P. M.

“Shit” He cursed, “The dinner”

“I told you not to be late, Tony” she whined, she was more irritating since the pregnancy, not that Tony nor Happy would tell her. Ever.

“I lost track of time” he said, “I’ll be there in ten”

“Tony, you better-“

“I promise!” he hung up.

When he entered the lab again, Steve was admiring the bike. He smiled when he saw Tony. Something inside Tony flipped. He was in love with Steve. With that smile and those lips.

“I am so sorry” Tony started, “Pepper invited me-“

“Tony”

“to this pre-christmas dinner and I-“

“Tony” Steve said louder, “It’s alright” He cupped Tony’s face and kissed him softly.

Steve didn’t really care about anything else, he had already confessed his feelings to Tony Stark and the man felt the same way about him.

“I’ll be back” Tony grabbed one of his hands and kissed it, “We can talk about it later”

“Sure” Steve said, “Hey, I’ll give you your christmas present”

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“It’s-“ Steve looked at the bike, “not as impressive as-“

“I love it” Tony cut him off.

Steve laughed.

“See you later” Tony said.

“See you later”

Steve left to his room with a big smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Tony arrived to the party at 8, Pepper greeted him outside. The dinner she had invited him to was actually a party. Tony was used to this environment, the loud music and plenty of alcohol to go around. At first, he wanted to go home, back to Steve. They needed to talk about what would happen. But after a couple of drinks he relaxed. He sat on the bar and ordered a Martini.

He tried not to think about Steve. He knew overthinking everything will ruin things before they even started and he didn’t want that. He would push Steve to the back of his mind and have fun for the night.

“Tony Stark” a woman sat next to him, It was the woman that had bumped to him when he was out with Steve a few days ago.

“Amanda Jackson” he said with a smile on his face.

“I didn’t know you were coming” she continued, “If I had known I would have arrived earlier” the bartender put a drink in front of her.

She winked at Tony as she took a sip, the rim of the glass stained with red lipstick. She threw her long hair back and smiled wickedly at him.

“Well, I was late myself so” Tony shrugged.

“Where’s that blonde cutie you were with” she asked looking around. Tony chuckled.

“Not here”

“Cheers for that, then” Amanda smirked, “I thought you were an item but then I remembered that’s not your thing” Tony frowned, “Come on, Tony” she nudged his shoulder, “Didn’t you get that after the whole Pepper fiasco?”

Her words reminded him to what Fury had told him a few hours ago. But he didn’t bother in correcting her. It what was everyone thought of him. What they all knew about him.

Tony chuckled, “yeah, yeah”

Two hours later a few too many drinks Tony was laughing while Amanda told him a story about her modelling days in Paris. With the alcohol clouding his mind he wondered why didn’t they ever fucked. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“What are you thinking about?” she suddenly asked.

She was closer to him now. Too close. Tony would regret it maybe, maybe not. And deep inside he knew it was the alcohol speaking for him but he licked his lips and smirked.

“About fucking you later” Amanda’s eyes went dark with lust.

It was what she had wanted all along. And Tony thought he wanted her too. Why not? She was a beautiful woman interested in having sex with him. That’s what he wanted. That was Tony Stark did. He didn’t do relationships. He didn’t hold hands, walked under the stars on the beach and he didn’t cuddle. He fucked. He fucked hard.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t make it to the room before Tony started taking her clothes off. He cornered her against the mirrors inside of the elevator and kissed her fiercely. She laughed and then he bit her neck playfully. She moaned loudly and panted. Tony guided her to his room between kisses. He unbuttoned his shirt once his bedroom’s doors were closed.

She then stopped kissing him.

“Who’s that?”

“Wh- what? Who?” Tony turned the lights on and turned around.

Steve was in the middle of the room. He blinked a few times. All the alcohol in Tony’s system seemed to have dissipated. He could see clear now.

“Steve” he said.

Amanda frowned at both men, “Tony what’s-“

“I was just” Steve spoke, “I was leaving this here” he left something in Tony’s bed, “I apologize for the interruption, ma’am” he said to Amanda.

He didn’t look at Tony as he passed by them. And Tony hated him because he didn’t yell at him. he hated him because he couldn’t even look at his face and tell him that what he did had hurt him.

“Is everything-“

“Leave” Tony said to Amanda, “just leave”

“But-“

“Leave!” he yelled, “Get the fuck out!”

Amanda huffed and slapped Tony hard. Not hard enough. When she slammed the door Tony paced around the room. The realization of what he had done hitting him harder than Amanda. He kicked the bed in rage and then started throwing everything in his room.

“Fuck” he punched the mirror in front of him hard, “fuck, fuck, fuck!” his bandaged hand started bleeding again, this time he could see the skin from his knuckled had been ripped open.

He then saw what Steve had left on his bed. It was a painting, of course. Red and yellow lines carefully traced across the linen. Steve had given him a painting of the Ironman. Unlike other art he had seen of himself he wasn’t wearing a helmet. He noticed the way his eyes were painted, so… lifelike, happy… so not like his’.

He then noticed the small note with it.

_Here’s a reminder of who you really are. Not how everyone else sees you… Including yourself._

_PS: Don’t hang it on the living room, Please._

_Truly yours, Steve Grant Rogers._

“Oh, Steve” he whispered, “What have I done”

He then hated himself. He hated himself for bringing Amanda home. He hated himself because he couldn’t look at Steve as he passed next to them. He hated himself because he didn’t run after the man he truly love.

 

* * *

 

_Day 7: Thursday, December 17._

Steve woke up at four and went to the gym to punch a few bags. He had another nightmare. He was in love with Tony Stark and the man had broken his heart. The worst part was that it hadn’t been a nightmare. He felt angry, hurt but most of all stupid.

He had been warned about Tony Stark. Every red light in his head had been on and still he thought about giving it a chance. But Tony Stark didn’t deserve a chance. He punched the bag harder and harder until the knuckles form his right hand were bleeding. He hadn’t put the safety tape before starting.

“Steve” Thor entered the gym.

“What” Steve asked.

“Steve, your hand” Thor approached him, “you are hurt”

Steve chuckled dryly, “You have no idea”

Thor put his hand on his shoulder. Steve then looked at him, the god looked worried and sad at the same time. It was then when he realized he had been crying. His cheeks burning and his sight clouded by tears.

“What happened?” Thor asked.

“I-“ he choked on more tears.

He had never cried like this. Thor didn’t say anything, instead he held him tight and let him cry in silence.Tony Stark didn’t deserve a chance.

Because Tony Stark would never change.

 

 

_“But I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you, you got me wrapped around your finger”_


	11. Chapter 11

**"I won’t be home for Christmas"**

 

_[(The Scientist– Coldplay)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A) _

 

_Day 7: Thursday, December 17._

**BRUCE & NATASHA **

Natasha was eating breakfast with Bruce in silence. Bruce didn’t seem to mind, he was reading a newspaper while drinking coffee but Natasha felt the silence was uncomfortable, Bruce caught her staring and offered her a small comforting smile, she smiled back at him.

_She loved him._

Tony then entered the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. By the way he looked Natasha figured he didn’t feel like having a conversation, so she kept silence.

“Morning” Bruce said.

“Mm” Tony hummed.

“Your hand looks worse today” the man added.

“Sure” Tony said before leaving.

“What was that about?” Bruce asked, Natasha shrugged, “Are you alright?” he asked after she stayed in silence for a few seconds.

“Yes” she said.

He nodded and smiled again.

_She loved him so much._

“Do you want to do something today?” he asked, “Just the two of us”

Natasha nodded, “Sure” she said, “What do you suggest?”

“Well” he thought about it for a few seconds, “We could go skating” he offered, “Just us”

The woman smiled at him and nodded. This was her time to answer him. To tell him how much she loved him. Because she did. She truly did.

She knew because of the way she shuddered when he touched her, the way she felt shy around him, the way he made her blush, the way she wanted to hold his hand and lay next to him. She opened her mouth but the words still couldn’t leave. Clinging to her tongue as if they weren’t meant to be said at all.

“Morning” Clint entered the kitchen with Pietro behind him, he kissed Natasha’s head, rolling his eyes when she smirked softly at Pietro.

“Hey” She answered.

She wondered if Pietro and Clint knew that pretty much everyone knew about them.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything” Clint added.

“Not at all” Bruce smiled.

Natasha shook her head and Clint started making some breakfast. He then looked at Pietro and winked at him.

“Adorable” Bruce muttered and went back to his newspaper hiding his smile.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the icerink at noon, it wasn’t too crowded so they could skate without feeling overwhelmed. They entered the rink and Bruce held Natasha’s hand. He liked to do that. Bruce had always kept himself from doing these kinds of stuff. But with Natasha he wanted to do anything. Everything. And he wanted to do it forever.

If only Natasha would let him.

“Your hands are freezing” Natasha mentioned.

“I forgot-“

“Your gloves, yeah” She smirked.

“Sorry” Bruce said with a small smile.

“Here” Natasha took her gloves off.

“No, it’s not necess-“

“Please?” she offered them to Bruce.

Bruce smiled and nodded. They continued skating for a couple of minutes. Natasha bumped with another woman and apologized. The third time that happened, Bruce chuckled.

“You seem distracted” he mentioned.

“I’m not” she answered.

She smiled at him but Bruce could tell there was something bothering her. Perhaps a change of mind. A change of heart. He squeezed her hand a little too hard at the thought.

“Hey” Natasha nudged his shoulder, “Bruce”

“Sorry” he apologized.

“It’s alright” She leaned against him, “I’m here with you, yes?” Bruce nodded and smiled.

Natasha was the peace above all the noise, the voice that calmed him when he started feeling like everything was too much. And for a second he thought about telling her, but then she smiled and kissed his hand before letting him go. Surprisingly enough he managed to stand in the 

"See, I knew you could do it" She said with a big smile on her face.

They skated for a few more hours until they realized there were fewer people. Only three other couples and a few children were left. Bruce then kissed Natasha.

“I love you” he said.

She kissed him again and smiled. He smiled her back and held her closely. When they arrived to the tower, everyone seemed to have left.

 

* * *

 

They went to their respective bedrooms in silence. Natasha cursed once she realized he had told her he loved her again. This time she knew why she had stayed silent.

_Natasha Romanoff was afraid._

She was afraid that Bruce would realize she wasn’t as perfect as he pictured her. That he would reconsider everything. She walked towards Bruce bedroom and opened the door. The man was in his bathroom taking a shower.

She chuckled softly when she heard him singing to himself. She was even more surprise to know that he had a very nice voice, she stripped off of her clothes and entered the bathroom.

“Mind if I join?” she asked.

“Jesus christ” Bruce jumped scared.

“Just me” Natasha chuckled.

Bruce nodded.

She stood under the water stream and let the water wet her body, Bruce observed her for a few seconds. It was still difficult to believe that a woman like that was with him. They were so different, yet it was like he and her were made to fit perfectly together.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing” Bruce smiled, “You’re beautiful” Natasha laughed, “It’s true”

“You are not so bad yourself”

Bruce kissed her softly.

They went out a few minutes later, Natasha dressed herself in a Bruce’s old sweater and they lie down in bed together. Bruce accommodated on her chest while she caressed his hair.

“I like this” Natasha finally said, “being here with you”

“Me too”

Bruce had thought about asking Natasha to spend the rest of their lives together. He used to wonder if having someone to love, to really compromise in their line of work was difficult, he thought it was impossible, but now he looked at how easy they made things for eachother and he realised he wanted a life with Natasha.

“Natasha” he said quietly. He then realised she was snoring softly.

He chuckled and covered himself and her with a blanket. Taking a nap before dinner seemed like a good idea, he could talk to her later. He felt his eyes feeling heavier and heavier until he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up she was alone in Bruce’s bed. She could hear him talking over the phone outside of the room. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but Natasha wouldn’t go down easily. She walked towards the door being really careful not to make a noise.

“I know it’s an important conference but-“ She could hear the exasperation in Bruce’s voice, “Helen, I can’t go, I’m-“

Natasha frowned. Why was Helen Cho calling Bruce?

“Look, tell them to move the date-“ Bruce stayed silence for a while, “Fired?” Bruce chuckled dryly, “Well, then let them get another specialist”

Natasha then sat on the bed. Bruce had just been fired from whatever job he was doing. She felt a stab of guilt but she didn’t know why. Maybe Bruce didn’t want to work on Christmas eve but he had to.

Bruce entered the bedroom again and saw Natasha sitting on his bed. He knew at that moment, he wanted to come home to that view everyday. He breathed in and then walked towards the woman to kiss her.

“Let’s go have some dinner” he said. Natasha nodded and they both walked towards the dining room.

He felt like there was something bothering Natasha and he couldn’t think of something he had done wrong. He then tried to distract himself from that while talking to Vision about books. Wanda then joined them. Pepper was there talking animately with Tony, who looked annoyed. Pepper then made a face and put her hand on her belly.

Wanda smiled widely, “It’s kicking” she said, touching Pepper’s belly.

“All day, all night” Pepper confirmed.

“It is because she’s joyful” Wanda told her, and Pepper smiled widely.

“May I?” Bruce asked.

“You want to feel her?” Pepper asked surprised.

“Sure” he said.

“Okay” Pepper smiled widely and Bruce put his hand on her belly, “She’s restless”

Natasha was in the kitchen getting a glass, when she came back she almost dropped the glass. Bruce was smiling while his hands rested over Pepper’s belly. She felt something inside of her flipped. She did her best to ignore it and sat next to Bruce.

The man proceeded to tell Wanda about his work with Helen Cho.

As far as Natasha understood, they were trying to get funding for a project, using the cradle to regenerated cells in children with certain diseases. And apparently Bruce had been working closely with children the past year or so, and he had quite enjoy it a lot.

“I didn’t know you like children” Wanda mentioned.

“Of course I do” Bruce smiled, Wanda nodded at him and Pepper chuckled.

Natasha smiled sadly, but no one seemed to notice. It hit her light a freight train. Even if Bruce and her could make this relationship work, what was next? That’s why she was afraid of. She knew the answer. A family. And she couldn’t give him that.

She felt Clint’s hand holding hers under the table. She looked at the man and knew that he was aware of what was going on. He shook his head softly, “don’t do that to yourself Natasha”, she could almost hear him say.

Bruce smiled at her unaware of the conflict that was eating Natasha inside. She did her best to smile back.

She would end this before it became harder. Even harder than it already was.

 

* * *

 

Bruce entered the lab hoping to find Tony. He had barely seen the man during the day and he didn’t appear during dinner, it concerned him. He entered the lab and saw Vision working on one of Tony’s machines. He cleared his throat, announcing himself. The Vision looked up at him and Bruce waved awkwardly.

“Dr. Banner” Vision greeted.

“Tony?” Bruce asked, walking towards the man.

“He’s… indisposed” Vision frowned to himself, “He looked very upset when I went to his room, he only asked me to keep working on this”

Bruce hummed and sat next to the android. Far enough to let him work in peace.

“Any idea of what happened?” Bruce asked.

“Not really” Vision answered, he frowned, Bruce didn’t know if it was in concentration or in confusion, “All these humans feelings, I don’t quite get them“

“I’m pretty sure you’ll get a grip of them” Bruce told the man.

Vision didn’t say anything. He only seemed to tense for a second but kept working.

Bruce knew Vision was a man, just like him and Tony, maybe he didn’t understand yet because it was hard to assimilate for him. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it”

He waited a few seconds for Vision to answer but it never came. He then left the lab and went to his room. He was about to open the door but heard Natasha’s muffled voice talking on the other side of the door.

He felt bad for wanting to eavesdrop but his curiosity got the best of him. leaning against the door he paid attention to the conversation.

“I know it’s important“ the woman said, “No, Helen, Bruce didn’t say anything, not to me, not to anyone else” Natasha hummed, “I will talk to him… ok… Merry Christmas” Natasha hung up.

She had been looking for Bruce in his room when she heard a buzzing sound coming from his nightstand. His phone had been ringing for two minutes already. When she picked up she wasn’t surprise Helen Cho was on the other side of the line. The woman seemed very desperate to get a hold on Bruce.

Apparently, Bruce had a conference in Seoul that had been announce weeks ago but he cancelled at the last minute. She had promise Helen to convince Bruce to go. Bruce entered the room a few seconds later.

“Were you using my phone?” Bruce asked at the same time she spoke.

“Helen called” she said.

Bruce sighed and took the phone from Natasha’s hands. He turn it off and then looked at Natasha. She crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about the conference?”

“I didn’t think it was important” Bruce answered, “I’m not going”

“Bruce, this is you work we are talking about” Natasha frowned.

“We” Bruce said, “are not talking about this anymore” Bruce was about to enter the bathroom when Natasha spoke.

“Bruce”

The man turned.

“Natasha, please” he sighed.

“You have to go” she insisted, “This is important for you, your work is-“

“You are important for me” he said, “this is important for me, Natasha” Bruce pointed at her and then at himself, “I-“

“I don’t want to become between you and your life work” Natasha pressed her lips.

After a few seconds Bruce spoke, “You don’t want me here?”

“I don’t know” Natasha looked to the floor, she couldn’t look at Bruce in the eye.

She knew she had to let him go. This was probably the only chance she had before things became more serious. Maybe if she let him go now, it would be a clean break. Maybe if she let him go now, Bruce would be able to forget about her and about everything and one day have what Pepper and Happy had, because she knew it wasn’t something she could give the man.

_Natasha Romanoff was good a lying._

“Natasha” Bruce said quietly.

He walked towards Natasha but she stood from the bed, trying to get away from his touch. Bruce didn’t understand what was happening.

“Natasha” he said, firmer this time, “If you want me to go I’ll leave”

“Okay” she said.

“But if I go, I won’t come back” he added.

She then lifted her gaze and looked at him, “Okay”

Natasha then nodded and left the room.

She passed by the kitchen where Clint was with Wanda and Steve eating some leftovers. She heard the man calling her name but she ignored him.

Bruce thought about following her. Everything in his head screaming him to go and demand and explanation for what had just happened, but he didn’t need to know.

He would respect Natasha’s decision.

 

* * *

 

Once in her bedroom she sat on her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror across the room. Bruce’s sweater keeping her warm, she blinked trying not to cry, her throat so tight it felt like someone was squeezing the air out of her.

"Natasha Romanoff _never_ cries" She said to herself.

When she heard the door opening she did her best to pull herself together.

“Tasha” Clint entered the room, closing the door behind him softly.

“I’m fine"

"No" Clint said, she knew he could read her like a book.

"Clint, please just-“

Clint sat next to her and held her tight. She buried her face on his chest and sobbed hard, clinging to his shirt.

“Let it all out” Clint whispered against her hair.

“I’m fine” She repeated it like trying to convince Clint.

Actually, she was trying to convince herself with that lie.

“It’s for the best” she said.

It was the best for Bruce and that would make her happy someday.

 

 

_“Nobody said it was easy, It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard”_


	12. Chapert 12

**"En etsi valtaa, loistoa. Etsin rakkautta"**

 

_[(All I Want – Kodaline)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtf7hC17IBM) _

 

_Day 8: Friday, December 18._

**WANDA & VISION **

Wanda woke up early that day. The gloomy atmosphere of the house made her feel uneasy. She made herself some breakfast, toast and eggs, and sat on the table by herself. Her brother was probably running outside or at the gym, or maybe still asleep in Clint’s bedroom, so she didn’t go to his room to ask if he needed breakfast.

Tony entered the kitchen and made himself some coffee, the man just muttered a good morning and then left. She didn’t need to look inside of his head to see the man was a mess. The bags under his eyes were worse than the day before and he was using the same shirt she saw him using the day before in breakfast.

She felt sad for him. If only she could ask him how he was. She thought about asking Steve what was going on with Tony but as soon as the man entered the kitchen she realized it wasn’t the best of ideas.

“Good morning, Wanda” Steve said quietly with a small smile on his face, at least an attempted smile.

“Morning” Wanda smiled at him back. She could tell Steve was trying his best to not look at her, maybe because she would notice the fact that his eyes were puffy and his nose red. Of course, Wanda had already noticed.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked.

“Very well” Wanda answered.

“I’m going out for a run” Steve kissed the top of her head, “see you later” Wanda nodded and watched Steve disappear on the elevator.

Something had happened between Steve and Tony. She didn’t want to tell them but she had heard the screams from the night before. She also saw a woman leaving angry. Maybe she could talk to Natasha about it. She would know what to do. But when Natasha entered the kitchen she had that face on. The mask of indifference that she put on sometimes, that made Wanda question if Natasha had been replace with a robot.

“Clint’s not up yet” Wanda said, “So no breakfast”

“Oh” Natasha nodded.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Wanda thought about leaving. In that moment Vision entered the kitchen.

“Good morning” he said.

Wanda exhaled.

“Hey” She smiled at the man, “Good morning” she took a bite off her toast.

“Morning” Natasha nodded at the man.

Clint and Pietro entered the room with those smiles on their faces, Wanda grinned while her brother sat next to her, Clint talked while making them some breakfast. They were all eating and then Bruce entered. Wanda saw Clint glance at Natasha, the woman remained looking at the newspaper in her hands.

“Dr. Banner” Vision greeted.

“Good morning, Bruce” Pietro said, his mouth full and Wanda wrinkled her nose.

“You have no manners, brother” She nudged his shoulder playfully, “Hi, Bruce”

The man smiled, “good morning”

Thor then entered the room. A yellow envelope in his hands.

“Miss Pepper was downstairs” He said, he then gave the envelope to Bruce, “She asked me to give you this”

“Thanks, Thor” the man said grabbing the envelope.

“She said she would have come upstairs but she was in a hurry” Thor added.

“I’ll call her later”

Thor sat next to Wanda and Clint put a plate with pancake in front of him. he gave the silver haired boy a small smile and started eating. Clint looked over at Bruce, who was opening the envelope.

“What is it, Bruce?” Thor asked.

“Oh, it’s just some tickets” Bruce answered, “I have to fly to Seoul”

Thor frowned. Wanda and Pietro looked at each other confused, Clint looking at Natasha on the sly, and Natasha was looking at the newspaper.

“On Christmas eve?” Thor asked.

“Yeah” Bruce nodded, “Pepper was lucky to even get this tickets”

“I don’t understand” Wanda said, “What about christmas?”

“It’s a very important conference” Bruce smiled at her, “Christmas is not going to stop because of me”

“Oh”

“That’s a shame, Bruce, my friend” Thor added, “I will give you my christmas present earlier, then” he added with a smile.

“Sure” Bruce nodded.

The rest of the breakfast continued normally. Bruce was talking with Vision about his work in Seoul. He didn’t seem upset about anything.

Wanda realised then that Natasha and him were so alike, they knew how to pretend good, but it was the first time Wanda saw them pretending around each other. Pretending they weren’t hurting. She excused herself, Clint and Pietro nodded and the others said goodbye.

And Natasha kept looking at the _goddamned_ newspaper.

Wanda stood up and stared at her, it bothered her. Bruce was right next to her and they couldn’t even look at each other’s eyes. She made a fist with her hand. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt Vision’s hand covering her fist.

“ _Wanda_ ” his voice in her head trying to calm her.

She looked at the floor and then left.

Vision went back to his conversation with Bruce. Suddenly he started thinking about why Bruce was leaving. Why didn’t the man kiss Natasha like he had done every morning since they arrive at the tower or why hadn’t they even look at each other.

 

* * *

  

After breakfast, he locked himself in his room, the only place where he could think without getting into other people’s heads. he wouldn’t think of Bruce and Natasha, all the pain they were both feeling, but hiding so well. Just like he did.

That’s why he would keep his true feelings from Wanda. Just like Natasha wanted Bruce to be happy, he just wanted to see the Wanda happy. And that’s why his place wasn’t with her. Even if she thought it was.

Wanda was on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She had been trying to read one of the books she had taken from the library a couple of days ago, but her mind was somewhere else. She rolled on her stomach and sighed. The book already closed and forgotten on the nightstand. She started thinking how could Natasha and Bruce gone wrong. Maybe the waited to long. She wouldn’t do that.

When she fell in love she wouldn’t waste a single second. The thing was, she was already in love. She stood up and left her room. She passed by the kitchen were she found Thor and Steve cooking. Clint and Pietro were in the living room talking.

“Pietro, put your feet down”

“Clint, put you feet down” Thor said at the same time.

“Okay” both men rolled their eyes and took their feet off the wooden table.

“Wanda, are you hungry already?” Thor asked.

“No, it’s fine”

“Food will be ready in half an hour” Thor said with a wide smile, “I helped today” he added.

“I can’t wait to taste it” Wanda smiled at him.

She left the kitchen, she would wait in her room a couple of minutes more. But her feet seemed to have life on their own, when she noticed she was standing in front of Vision’s bedroom door.

She put her ear against the door and heard music. When she opened the door slowly she saw Vision, in the middle of his room floating, moving his head according to the sound of “Fly me to the moon” by Frank Sinatra.

She smiled softly.

Vision opened his eyes and saw Wanda smiling at him from the door, she did her best to fly until she was next to him. she couldn’t quite control it completely yet, so when she stumbled a little bit, Vision held her by the waist.

“Sorry” she said.

“Don’t worry” Vision shook his head softly, “You are getting very good at it”

“Thanks” she answered. The lightest of blushes creeping through her cheeks.

Again that feeling in his chest. It was the feeling that was describe so much in the books he read constantly, the feeling they talked about so much in the movies. If he was a man, he would say it was his heart, jumping with joy for holding such a perfect creature in his arms.

But he isn’t a man.

Wanda blinked a few times, wondering what could be going through Visions mind. Instead she just swayed to the rhythm of the song with him. Flying in the middle of his room felt better than flying to the moon or anywhere else.

“I like this song” Vision mentioned.

“I like dancing with you” she said. She then looked up to him.

He looked at her and smiled softly. Wanda closed the small gap between her lips and kissed him soflty. She kissed him without hesitation, without fear, without any doubts that she loved him and that he loved her back.

Except that Vision didn’t.

He pulled back immediately with frown, confusion plastered all over his features. Wanda felt her heart stop.

“Don’t do that” Vision said.

Once their feet touched the ground she spoke, “I wanted to tell you-“

“Wanda”

“I have loved you since-“

“Wanda” Vision raised his voice. “Vision, let me just-“

“No” His tone was cold, indifferent, so unlike Vision.

“I love you” Wanda said in a small voice, “I love you” she said louder this time.

Vision knew that there was only one way to prevent Wanda from hurting even more. Looking at her he could barely make up the words, but he had to. Because a this machine could never love that woman like she deserved.

“I don’t” he said dryly.

Wanda gasped and covered her mouth, as if Vision had just told him the most horrible thing in the world. And he had. She turned on her heels and left the room.

Once again in solstice Vision sat on his couch. His hands making fists and his face screwed in pain.

“It is for the best” he said to himself. This time he cried in anger. “It is for the best” he whispered to himself again.

Wanda left to her room, her heart wanting to jump out of her ribcage. It was painful and it made her feel angry, angry to herself for being so damn stupid. If that’s how love felt she would never feel it again. She let herself fall into the floor, he back against her bed, tears running down her cheeks.

A red glow started leaving her body. Her anger catching up with her abilities and making her lose control. She covered her ears when the glass mirror shattered, things flying around everywhere. She was scared, hurt and angry. She was in pain.

“ _Pietro_ ” she called, “ _Pietro, please_ ”

In a matter of seconds her brother bursted thought the door, he froze instantly noticing the stage his sister was in. He then ran next to her and held her tightly. Running a hand thought her hair and kissing the top of her head. He knew it was about Vision.

“Shh… Wanda stop” he said, “I’m here, yes?”

“It hurts” she cried.

“I know, I know” he held her tighter, “I know”

“Why does it hurt so much?”

Because it’s real. Her mind supplied.

He started rocking her softly, like he did when they were children, when she woke up crying because of nightmares. She clung to that familiar comfort and tried to calm down.

“I’m here, Wanda” he said, “Always”

She nodded and sobbed. She tried not to think about Vision anymore. Perhaps it had been a bad idea since the beginning.

Perhaps a simple human like her could never be loved by a man like Vision.

 

 

_"You brought out the best of me, a part of me I've never seen. You took my soul and wiped it clean."_


	13. Chapter 13

**"Little runner boy"**

 

_[(To love somebody – Nina Simone)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57jXNMC1Vl4) _

 

_Day 8: Friday, December 18._

**CLINT & PIETRO **

Pietro left his sister’s room when she finally fell asleep between sobs and tears. He thought about going to Vision’s room and probably punch him, but deep inside he knew that he shouldn’t mess with that. He sighed heavily as he laid on his bed, unable to sleep at all.

He left his room and his feet guided them to Clint’s room.

He put his head against the door, hoping to hear the radio on or the TV, after a few beats he took a deep breath and entered Clint’s room. He could listen to the water running on the bathroom so he decided to wait for him outside.

Clint kept his room in order, unlike Pietro’s room that was a complete mess, it was strange the tidiness of the room since he always imagined Clint as sort of a hoarder, He snorted at that thought, you couldn't blame him though, he had lived with the man the past few months in his farm. In the middle of the bed there was a worn out sweatshirt he had seen the archer use plenty of times during training.

Pietro grabbed the sweatshirt and took it to his nose, inhaling the musky smell that emanated from it, it was a weird thing to do, but he like the smell Clint left on the clothes, on the bed and even in Pietro’s skin after they…

“Pietro” Clint said once out of the bathroom.

Pietro stood and left the sweatshirt aside, “Hey” he said, “I was… I was waiting for you”

Clint nodded, walking towards his closet, a towel around his hips, his chest and hair still dripping, “You alright?”

Pietro nodded, “Wanda”

Clint stared at him for a few seconds and then he understood. He had heard things being thrown in Wanda’s room, right after he saw Vision flying away, it was enough to paint a picture. He dressed under the younger man’s lost gaze. Pietro spaced out constantly, like he left somewhere inside his mind where he felt safe, secure. The thought of the young man needing that and not him made him feel useless sometimes. He liked to believe he was Pietro’s anchor, that his embrace was his safe heaven.

“You are staying?” Clint asked, once dressed in his pajamas.

Pietro shrugged, he didn’t want to bother Clint, he hadn’t let him sleep the night before.

“Yes or no” the man said, he was sitting on the bed with his back against the bedframe.

“Can we talk?” Pietro asked finally.

He looked at Clint who looked worried all of sudden, he relaxed after Pietro smiled softly at him. Clint shrugged and nodded, waiting for Pietro to speak.

“Natasha she…” Pietro started, “She knows”

Oh.

Clint nodded, “Is that a bad thing?”

“That’s the thing” Pietro said, “It isn’t”

Clint frowned.

If it was not a bad thing then why did Pietro looked so troubled. He examined the young man’s face, and then he realised what was going inside that head of his’. It hit him all of sudden. It was fine because Pietro, the beautiful, wicked, smart mouthed, young man infront of him wanted everyone to know. Because what they had was, in fact, right.

“Oh” Clint said dumbly.

“Yeah” Pietro smiled.

“Oh” Clint said again.

Pietro then climb the bed and sat infront of Clint. He leaned in and kissed Clint’s cheek. It was something he never had done before. When they first started what they had he had skipped straight to kissing on the lips. He then looked at him, just _looked_ , like he was searching for something in Clint’s face or eyes, perhaps doubt or rejection and when he didn’t find it he kissed his lips softly.

Clint closed his eyes, letting him do whatever he wanted.

He made a trail of kissed from his face to his neck and then he returned and kissed him on the lips, Clint ran a hand through his soft silver hair, resting his hand on the nape of his neck and kissed him deeper. Pietro kissed him eagerly until they were both breathless.

“You do know I’m way older than you” Clint said jokingly.

“I don’t care” Pietro said.

“And that Wanda is going to freak”

“She’ll get use to the idea” Pietro shrugged.

“And that-“

“Clint” Pietro rolled his eyes, “I don’t care”

Clint smiled widely, “I guess you are staying then”

“As long as you’ll have me” Pietro whispered.

The younger man kissed him slowly, running his hands all over Clint’s chest. He then pulled back and took his shirt off, while Clint did the same. It was the same they have done before but this time it felt different, like there was more. Like it was more. And it was.

Pietro bit his lip and slide a hand between their bodies, stroking Clint over his pajamas. The older man groaned feeling his cock starting to fill under Pietro’s touch. He noticed Pietro was already half hard and pulled him in for another kiss, pulling from the waistband of his pants, Pietro got the message and pulled his pants down, letting Clint cup his ass cheek with one of his hands. He rolled over him and Pietro threw his legs around his waist without breaking the kiss.

He panted hard when Clint dip his fingers between his ass cheeks searching for his entrance, and Clint pulled back from the kiss staring at him.

“You…” Clint said, his eyes turning darker with desire, he groaned and hid his face in the crook of Pietro’s neck.

“I wanted to… I wanted to be ready for you” Pietro whispered.

“You are going to be the death of me, kid” Clint said and kissed him again, two of his fingers entering Pietro easily.

He turned Pietro on his belly but the silver haired man shook his head, looking at him at the eyes. Clint nodded, understanding what his lover wanted, yearned. He reached for lube on his nightstand and poured a generous quantity on his cock now fully hard, he smirked when Pietro licked his lip.

“Next time” Clint left a kiss on the younger man’s lips.

He accommodated between his legs while Pietro opened them as far as he could. He smiled leaving a kiss on his hip, feeling the hard muscle of his tight. When Clint entered him he panted against his lips, nodding at him.

That was making love, Clint thought.

This is making love, Pietro smiled.

They laid next to each other for a while until Clint felt Pietro snoring against his chest. This was fine, he thought, having him next to him every night, he kissed the top of the younger man’s head and closed his eyes falling asleep in seconds.

 

 

_“You don't know what it's like to love somebody the way I love you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is a happy short chapter after so much heartbreak fine? By the way, thank you so much for the comments and I promise you a happy ending! cross my heart!


	14. Chapter 14

**"How Thor saved Christmas"**

 

_[(Beautiful War– Kings Of Leon)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVDc6bYy3j4) _

 

_Day 12: Tuesday, December 22._

**THOR**

The silence in the halls made Thor feel uncomfortable. The house, even thought full of people, felt empty. He didn’t need Heimdall’s gift to see that there was something going on with every single one of his friends. The past few days had been nothing like the first ones. Dinner’s weren’t as enjoyable, they hadn’t seen another movie and when they had breakfast everyone was too quiet.

Tony was still in his lab, he slept and ate there, Steve acted like everything was alright and he didn’t care what happened with Tony, but his tone was sad everytime he spoke. He could see Natasha was doing what she thought she did best. She acted as if everything with Bruce wasn’t important and Bruce continued to talk about his work as if he was excited to leave.

Thor felt bad for Vision too.

Since the very fist day of his life, he and Wanda have had a connection. Something beyond his knowledge that had bound them together since the first time they saw each other. But right now it seemed that they have lost that connection for some reason. At least Pietro and Clint seemed to be in a great mood lately.

He stood up from his bed and turned his laptop on, Erik had explained him that he and Jane could “video call” each other while they were apart, Thor liked it even more than calling her, he could see her beautiful face. Jane, who was in Berlin at the time, had promise to video call him at nine. He looked at the clock in the nightstand.

8:48 A. M.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. He stood from his bed and opened his door.

“Hey, Thor” Clint smiled at him.

“Barton” he smiled widely, seeing someone actually smile made him feel immediately in a better mood. “Breakfast is ready”

“I will be there in a minute” He said, “Jane will be calling me in a few minutes and I don’t want to miss her”

Clint nodded, “Very well, send her our love”

“I will” Thor said. He closed the door and went back to his bed.

A few minutes later his screen lit up, a picture of Jane appeared. He pressed the button, like Darcy had showed him, and a familiar face appeared. Jane’s eyes lit up to the sight of the god.

“Thor! Oh my god, hi” she said.

“My Jane” he greeted, “How is Berlin treating you?”

“Well, I miss you” Jane sighed, “and it’s freaking freezing” she said, “but the job is great, all my co workers are nice”

“That’s great!” He was relieved, Jane had told him that in her previous job, her co workers have had trouble taking orders from her because she was a woman, at least that much Darcy had told him.

“How’s everything over there?” she asked.

“Oh, Jane, if only you knew” Thor then sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong?” she sounded concern.

Thor shook his head, “Nevermind” the last thing he wanted to do was concern Jane.

“Thor, please, you can tell me” she said with a small smile.

“Well, were do I start” Thor hummed, “Something happened with Natasha and Bruce, at first everything was fine but now he’s leaving to Seoul-“

“I thought he had cancel that” Jane frowned, “Sorry, please continue”

“You knew about that?” Thor asked.

“Well, Darcy told me, that Erik told her, that Helen told him that she and Bruce had some kind of conference but Bruce cancelled after Fury called him” Jane took a deep breath, “I thought he wanted to spend Christmas at the Tower with you guys” she pursed her lip, “Bruce always works”

“That’s the thing, my Jane, he did, until yesterday when he received plane tickets” Thor shrugged, “It might be about Natasha”

“Oh, damn” Jane rested her head in her hand, popping an elbow in the table she had the computer on, “Why don’t you talk to her” she said after a few seconds.

Thor chuckled, “Natasha is not the most open person in the w-“

“Trust me, there is something going on with her” Jane added, “Call it… Um… woman’s intuition”

Thor thought about it and after a few seconds he nodded, “if one of my friends need me” Jane smiled, “Do you think I should also talk to Vision?”

“What happened to him?” she asked.

“Well” Thor sighed, “You know about him and Wanda, right?”

Another voice came from the screen, “Everyone knows about him and Wanda” Darcy then appeared behind Jane, “Sup, Thor”

“Darcy!” Thor greeted, “How’s everything?”

“Better than I expected, the weather is shitty but German men are cute” she answered. “Not as cute as Pietro, thought”

Darcy had met Pietro when she and Jane visited Erik in the New Avengers facility a couple of months ago. Thor laughed.

"Did you get my present?" Darcy asked, off screen, "Jane ask him if he got my present, the present!"

"Okay, okay" Jane rolled her eyes affectionally, "Thor, Darcy sent you a present?"

"Yes I did!" Thor confirmed, "They are very... dope?"

"He liked it" Jane told Darcy, "He even used one of the 'cool words' you taught him" Darcy cheered.

“So! What happened to Scarlett Vision?” Darcy asked, it took both Thor and Jane a minute to realise she meant Vision and Scarlett Witch, which is how Wanda was called by Avengers.

“They seemed to have had an altercation” Thor answered.

“Man, you have got to get them to talk” Darcy yelled, She appeared on the screen, squeezing herself next to Jane, “I ship them so hard, almost as hard as I ship me and Pietro”

“Darcy!” Jane nudged her shoulder, “She is right, thought, Vision and Wanda are meant to be together” Thor nodded, Jane gave him a small smile.

“I will speak to Vision” he said.

“I have to go” Darcy said, “Say hello to Pietro from me!”

“I will!” Thor said, she waved at Thor and left.

Jane shook her head and chuckled, “Hey, you haven’t mention Steve”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you about” Thor looked around him, “Are you alone there?”

Jane looked around her, “Yes, Darcy just left the room” she frowned, “Why?”

“Steve and Tony” Thor whispered.

“What?” Jane looked confused.

“Steve and Tony” Thor said, louder this time.

“I knew it!” Jane exclaimed, “Oh God, I’m so happy for them, you should have seen them at the Halloween party, Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of Steve”

“I know” Thor grinned, “Steve spilled his drink all over my costume when Tony complimented him on his costume”

Jane smiled and nodded.

“Do you think Steve and Tony should get together thought?” Thor asked.

“What do you mean? It’s obvious that Tony is crazy about him”

“Yeah, but Tony is not exactly a relationship kind of man” Thor explained.

Jane looked thoughtful for a few seconds. She then sighed.

“The Tony I met a couple of years ago wasn’t” She answered, “Tony has change a lot and it’s because of Steve”

“You think?”

“I _know_ ” she nodded, “Maybe Tony wants a chance but doesn’t know how to ask” Jane chuckled, "He's a very proud man, doesn't really talk about his feelings"

“I don’t want to see Steve hurt anymore” Thor said sadly, “You should have seen him”

“Oh, Thor” Jane put her hand on the screen.

“Steve loves him” Thor sighed, “And I know Tony loves him back”

“What do you think he should do?”

“Cut the bullshit?” Thor suggested, Jane laughed.

“Cut the bullshit” she said.

“I will speak to my friends” Thor said.

“Okay” Jane smiled.

“I must go, breakfast awaits me” Thor smiled, “I love you, Jane”

“I love you, Thor” she said, “I will call you tomorrow, too”

“I will be waiting” He closed his laptop and then stood from the bed.

His friends needed him, even thought they weren’t saying anything he could see it. He would help them find their way to each other.

But first, breakfast.

 

* * *

 

To Thor’s surprise all of his friends were eating breakfast together. That didn’t change the fact that there was an awkward tension between some of them. He looked at Wanda, she was talking with Clint about some book, Natasha was asking Steve to slow down on his training while his bruised hand healed. Steve insisted that he will heal in a day or two so it didn’t matter. Fury was conversing with Tony about the diner, Thor was surprise that the man didn’t seem to notice that his team was acting strange. He then paid attention to Bruce’s conversation with Pepper, who was with them and Happy.

“It’s a miracle you even got tickets” Bruce said.

“You know how she is” Happy said, “A miracle worker”

Bruce smiled. Pepper grinned and held Happy’s hand. The man grabbed it and kissed it softly. Wanda’s eye lit up, she was definetly a romantic. Tony groaned.

“Mom, Dad, please” He said with a tone of annoyance.

Pepper rolled her eyes affectionally, “Tony, how’s the hand?”

Tony looked at his bandaged hand, “Better, I guess” he answered, “I will be able to work with it in a week or so”

“Mm” Pepper nodded and went back to his plate.

“Thor, are you eating that?” Pietro nudged his shoulder and pointed at his toast.

“Pietro, let him eat” Wanda scolded.

“It’s ok” Thor chuckled, “You can have it”

“Thank, man” he smiled.

“By the way” Thor added, “Darcy sends her regards”

Clint laughed and nudged Pietro’s shoulder. It was as if Clint and Pietro knew something no one else did. It couldn’t have anything to do with the fact that they were an item, since everyone knew, but instead of mentioning it, he shrugged. 

After breakfast Thor had propose they all went to do something together. There was a Christmas parade later that night and he wanted to go with his friends. Pietro, Fury, Wanda, and to his surprise Tony, had agreed.

Natasha said she had some Christmas shopping to do, Steve said he had to finish wrapping their presents and Vision simply that he was busy.

“I don’t think I can” Bruce shrugged, “My flight leaves at nine”

“Oh” Thor nodded, “Well, the rest, we will meet downstairs at six” he smiled at the others.

“you can take your skates, Wanda” Tony added, “there’s a lake that freezes completely and people skate in there” Wanda smiled and nodded.

Everyone left to their own rooms.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Thor left his room, ready to meet with the others downstairs. He found Bruce in the living room ready to leave, his luggage already with him. The man smiled when he saw him, he then went back to look for something in one of the bags.

“Bruce” Thor greeted, “What are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for-“ Bruce huffed, “I can’t seem to find my-“

“Glasses?” Thor asked.

“Yeah. I think I might have lost-“ Thor then pointed at Bruce’s shirt.

In the small pocket in his left side, there were his glasses. Bruce grabbed them and the chuckled nervously.

“Thanks” he said.

“Isn’t is a bit too early to go to the airport” Thor asked, he pointed at the clock on the Wall.

6:10 P. M.

“No, I mean Yeah, but” Bruce sighed, “There’s no point in me staying any longer”  

Thor nodded and both of them got into the elevator together. The ride down was quiet, when the door opened, there was a cab waiting for Bruce. Thor helped him with the two big bags he had, while Bruce held his carry-on on his shoulder. Barton, Fury, Tony and the twins were already down there waiting for Thor.

Thor hugged Bruce and Clint and Pietro shook his hand, Fury patted his shoulder and Tony hugged him quickly and then patted the man’s shoulder.

“Call me when you get there, man” he said, Bruce nodded.

When it was Wanda’s turn she first shook the man’s hand awkwardly and then, to Bruce’s surprise, she hugged him. Thor chuckle, everyone knew Wanda was a hugger, everyone but Bruce. Until now.

“I will see you later, yes?” she asked, patting his hair like she did with her brother constantly.

Bruce smiled softly, feeling like Wanda ended up liking him, “Have a merry Christmas, Wanda” he said.

Bruce then gave one last wave to the group and got in the cab.

“Here come the water works” Tony said and they all chuckled, “We better get going”

 

* * *

 

Thor absolutely love the city at night. Specially now. It reminded him of when there were parades in Asgard, Wanda and Pietro looked equally amazed. Wanda was holding Pietro’s hand and pointing at everything that called her attention like a little child.

Clint said that they could go walk around for a while, since the parade started at eight. They decided to grab some snacks and stopped at a restaurant near the park.

“This is amazing” Thor said to Tony.

“Um?” Tony looked around him, “Yeah, it’s great” Thor then remembered Jane’s words.

He had to do something about his friends and he would start with Tony.

“Tony” Thor sighed, “What happened between you and Steve?”

Tony stopped walking for a few seconds before resuming his walking, it was almost as if he was trying to run from Thor. The god sighed heavily remembering that Jane said Tony had always being proud.

“Absolutely nothing” Tony finally answered.

“Well, it didn’t seem like nothing to me” Thor continued, Tony wasn’t one to speak of his feelings, so he had to push.

Tony sighed heavily, “Look, I know Cap is your friend and-“

“He’s _our_ friend” Thor cut him off, “The thing is you want him to be more than that” he continued, “and if you don’t fix whatever you did wrong that might never happen”

Tony looked stunned for a few seconds, as if he didn’t expect to get a heart to heart from Thor. Much less in the middle of central park and surrounded by people dressed as elves. Thor smiled to himself triumphantly, only for his smiled to fade when Tony muttered.

“Steve doesn’t want anything to do with me”

Thor frowned, he had never seen Tony Stark look so… defeated, “Why do you think that?”

“I fucked up, okay?” Tony almost yelled.

Thor noticed there was a woman next to them with a little kid, she glared at them and covered the child's ears before leaving.

“I fucking ruined it even before it started” Tony sighed heavily, “Just like everything pretty much always” He muttered.

“Did you apologize?”

Tony chuckled dryly, “Steve would never forgive-“

“Did you?” Thor asked, “At least tried to?”

Tony stayed in silence for a few seconds. Thor grinned widely, this time Tony chuckled sadly before looking at him.

“I don’t think it’s that simple, blondie”

“Maybe it is” Thor shrugged.

Tony rolled his eyes, “So, you are saying that I just go over there, knock on his door and say Hey cap, I’m sorry I broke your heart you know what a dick I am”

“Maybe not that simple” Thor said, “Think a little bit harder, my friend”

Tony stayed in silence for a few seconds, “Thank you, man”

Thor clapped his shoulder and then left. He then saw Tony telling Fury something and disappear among the crowd behind them. Pietro and Clint then looked at Thor, who just gave them a thumbs up.

He then saw Wanda, who was sitting on a bench eating a candy apple. He walked towards the bench and sat next to Wanda. The woman swallowed the piece of apple she had in her mouth, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled at him.

“Trying to give Pietro and Clint some alone time?” She asked, a complicity smile on her face.

“Oh” Thor chuckled.

“You want?” Wanda asked offering him one candy apple.

“Sure” Thor accepted it gladly.

"I saw you talking to Tony" Wanda smiled at him, Thor chuckled, "He had that look in his face before he left"

"What look?"

"That look he makes when he has a great idea" 

Thor smiled widely.

After a few minutes Thor excused himself and went to the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom, he looked outside and caught a glimpse of a familiar red hair, walking inside one of the stores on the other side of the Street. He left the restaurant and walked towards the store.

He accidentally bumped against an old man.

“Watch where you’re going, blondie” the man said.

“My most sincere apologies, sir” he said.

The man waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it” he said, “I’m pretty sure that you have a good reason to go wherever you are going in such a hurry” the man said, “I use to be a mailman! Always in a hurry like you”

Thor nodded, and with a small smile he continued walking.

“Merry Christmas!” the man yelled.

“Merry Christmas!” Thor answered, “Father christmas?”

When he entered the store he saw Natasha near the jewellery section. He approached her, under the gaze of several women who smiled at him and then whispered to eachother. He walked towards Natasha and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Natasha”

“Thor!” Natasha jumped, “You gave me a fright”

“I apologize” He smiled, “What are you doing here?”

“Um… I’m, I was-“

“Excuse me, miss” A woman behind the counter interrupted Natasha, “We do not accept returns”

Natasha sighed heavily. The woman gave her a small smile and a bag. Natasha took it quickly, putting it in her coat pocket and then left. Thor walked behind her.

“What happened?” Thor asked.

“Nothing” Natasha cleared her throat, “This earrings I got Wanda” she explained, “I change my mind about them and came to return them but, you know”

“Oh” Thor nodded.

Natasha smiled at him and continued walking. He noticed the woman was walking towards the tower, he sighed heavily and walked faster behind her.

“Natasha” Thor stood next to her.

“Yes?”

“Bruce didn’t want to leave” he said, going straight to the point.

Natasha stopped walking stared at him for a few seconds, she clenched her jaw and then looked downwards. Thor smiled internally, he had her.

“It was for the best” She said, it sounded rehearsed, as if she had already repeated it countless times before, “I just want him to be happy“

“As far as I know, you are the best for him” Thor shrugged, “Whenever he’s with you, he’s happy”

“I am not enough“ Natasha said, “It would have been selfish to keep him from-“

“Did you ask him what he wanted?” Thor asked, “At least ask him”

Natasha stared at him for a few seconds, then she shook her head, “It’s too late” she whispered.

Thor looked at his watch. A hideous Dora the explorer watch he had found at the tower.

7:28 P. M.

“I think you can figure something out” he said.

Natasha looked thoughtful for a while. She then looked up at Thor and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Thor”

“Anytime, my friend”

“Jane’s one lucky woman!” Natasha said, before she sprinted away.

Thor laughed and watched her run until he lost sight of her. he grinned widely and threw a fist in the air. He had to do one more thing before going back to the rest of his friends. He called Mjolnir and left.

Thor found Vision in a construction building a few minutes later. He was looking at where a forest used to be. Only dirt and cut down trees were left. It wasn’t a very pretty view, but Vision stared at it as if it was interesting.

“Thor” Vision greeted.

“Vision” he said, sitting next to the man.

“Is the parade over?”

“It hasn’t started yet”

“Then what-“

“Wanda” Thor simply said, “She is hurting”

“Hurting” Vision frowned, “I meant no harm to Wanda”

“I know” Thor nodded.

Vision looked at the horizon.

“Humans act so strange” he said with a frown.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked, it could mean so much but knowing Vision, it had to be more specific.

“Everything they built, they destroy” the man answered, “Everything they love, they… eventually end”

Thor understood. He always understood the Vision. He was afraid of loving Wanda, of not being enough.

“It’s called human nature” Thor said after a few seconds.

“Human” Vision smiled to himself, “That’s the part I will never understand”

“I think you already do”

Vision looked at Thor.

“You are as human as humans can get, Vision” Thor continued, “You are aware, you are scared, happy, sad,” Vision looked down, a tear running down his cheek, “You _are_ ”

“Am I in love?” he asked.

And it seemed like he had asked that to himself without being able to answer it.

“And you are in love” Thor confirmed.

“It…” Vision looked at Thor, “It scares me”

“You will realise that love is so much more than that” Thor smiled at him.

Vision stood up, ready to fly away, he turned and gave Thor a small smile, “Thank you”

“Always, my friend”

Thor went back to the parade just before it started. He would call Jane as soon as he arrive at the tower. He had done what he needed to do to help is friends, the rest was up to them, knowing them, he knew that they would figure out what to do.

 

 

_“Love don't mean nothing unless there's something worth fighting for”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is almost here and so is the end of this fic! Thanks for the comments so far :D


	15. Chapter 15

**"A fairytale of New York"**

 

_[(Wherever you will go – The Calling)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAP9AF6DCu4) _

 

_Day 12: Tuesday, December 22._

Bruce’s plane was leaving at nine. Natasha’s knee was jumping up and down, she felt on the edge of a nervous breakdown. There was a lot of traffic because of the parade and Bruce’s goddamn plane was leaving at nine. She looked at the clock in the dashboard.

8:27 P. M.

“Can you go any faster?” she asked the taxi driver.

The man huffed, she could see he rolled his eyes in the rear view mirror, “Want do you want me to do, lady?” he asked, “Ran over the other cars with mine?”

Natasha pressed her lips and clenched her fist.

“You know what” she threw a couple of bills to the taxi driver and opened the door, “I’ll run”

“Are you crazy?!” she heard the man say, “The airport is miles away!”

Natasha waved at him and started running. She could hear the man was honking at her but she ignored him. she had somewhat twenty minutes before Bruce boarded that plane and she wasn’t going to let him do it.

Natasha Romanoff was crazy. Crazy about Bruce Banner.

 

* * *

 

Steve was in his room wrapping the remaining presents he had gotten the avengers. He had spent the last few months finishing the paintings and had managed to do it without the others finding out, his hand was still bothering him, it sting a little everytime he moved it and it slowed him down a bit. Suddenly the stereo from his room started playing a song.

“FRIDAY, turn that off, please” he said, frustrated when the wrapping from one of the paintings ripped off.

It was a familiar song, he had heard it before.

“ _I’m afraid I can’t, sir_ ” FRIDAY answered.

“What do you mean?” he frowned.

Frank Sinatra’s deep voice filled the room. God, he loved [that song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmFA9YfYazA).

“I think you might want to look outside of you window”

This time it wasn’t FRIDAY who spoke.

“Tony?” Steve frowned. He stood up from his bed and walked towards his balcony. He opened the sliding glass doors and looked outside.

Tony was standing there. More like, Ironman was flying in front of him. He was holding a big sign.

**SORRY I MADE YOU CRY.**

Steve almost chuckled. He knew he had heard that song before. He didn’t understand why was Tony there, thought. He walked outside of the balcony and opened his mouth to say something but Tony changed the sign.

**PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME.**

He threw that sign away too.

**OR SHOULD I SAY, READ THE SIGNS?**

He then crossed his arms and nodded.

**I AM AN IDIOT.**

Steve nodded.

**I AM A BILLIONAIRE.**

**I HAVE A LOT OF HOUSES.**

**I HAVE A FLYING ROBOT SUIT.**

Steve chuckled softly.

**BUT I HAVE A PROBLEM.**

Steve frowned.

**WHEN I NOTICE I HAVE REALLY NICE THINGS. I TEND TO RUIN THEM.**

Steve blinked and tried to look away. He looked back at Tony.

**BECAUSE I DON’T THINK I DESERVE THEM.**

**AND THEN YOU CAME.**

**A MADE ME FEEL LIKE I DESERVE TO BE LOVED.**

**TO BE HAPPY.**

**AND IT SCARED ME EVEN MORE THAN ANYTHING BEFORE.**

**BECAUSE ALL THE CARS AND MONEY AND HOUSES.**

**WEREN’T NOTHING COMPARE TO HAVING YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT ME.**

**THEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME AND I COMPLETELY RUIN THINGS WITH YOU.**

**BUT I STILL NEED TO TELL YOU TWO THINGS.**

Tony let the last sign fall and then flew until he was in front of Steve. Steve gave a few steps back and waited until he descended slowly. Steve walked closer to him and Tony stepped outside of the Ironman suit.

“I am sorry” Tony said, Steve looked at him, “And I’m in love with you”

 

* * *

 

Vision flew over the city for a few minutes. Thor’s words ringing in his ears. He wasn’t a man, but he wasn’t a machine. He was, oddly enough, something in between. He felt.

And from all the feelings he had ever gotten, the anger, the happiness, the sadness, and the cold, or the hunger, from all of those, his favorite was the one that ran through his body whenever he saw Wanda. Whenever she entered the room, when she smiled at him, it was like something inside of him stopped working and started working at the same time, like being under water and taking a huge breath in once you reached the surface.

He spotted Wanda and the rest of the team in the parade, he thought about joining them but he still didn’t feel comfortable around to many people. He sat on the top of a building and then looked up at the sky. It was hard to see stars because of the city lights, so the sky remained dark and calm. A few seconds later and he heard a loud bang followed by sparks in the air.

The sky, before velvety blue and quiet, was now illuminated by what seemed thousand of lights, Fireworks.

If he was the sky. Wanda Maximoff was fireworks.

 

* * *

 

Natasha arrived minutes later to the airport. She looked around her trying to catch her breath and spotted a clock on the wall.

8:49 P. M.

She took a deep breath and started looking for flights to Seoul. she huffed in frustration and walked towards a woman with an airport tag.

“Is there any flights to Seoul?” Natasha asked.

The woman smiled, “Let me check” she said, typing something in her computer, the woman’s smile fell a little bit, “I’m afraid it’s boarding at this moment”

“Okay, thanks” Natasha once again started running, she had to tell Bruce, she had to tell him she loved him.

“Miss, the gates are closing!”

Natasha ignored the woman and ran towards airport security. She was almost stopped by a guard but instead she slided between the man’s legs. There was a line waiting to be boarded. She walked straight to the man taking the passes ignoring the people complaining.

“I’m not boarding the plane” she explained, “I just need to tell someone something, I-“

“Miss, I’m going to have to see you pass” one of the guards said.

“I just-“

“Miss, if you don’t have a pass, you are not going-“

“I will be quick and-“

“You are holding the line”

“Please” Natasha said.

“I am sorry, ma’am” the man said.

Natasha nodded, jaw pressed hard and her fists clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. She then started walking away.

“Next in line please”

“Hello, Merry Christmas” A familiar voice made Natasha turn, “Give me a sec, I always lose my Passport in this part”

The old man from the icerink was behind her, looking for something in his bag. Their eyes connected and he winked at her, nodding towards the entrance. Natasha looked at the guards, who were distracted and after taking a deep breath she ran towards the entrance.

“Miss, you can’t do that!” she heard one of the guards say.

When she entered the plane he looked for Bruce. People just looked at her with a frown. She then thought about how she must have looked. She had been running for more than twenty minutes. She nodded at a woman that passed next to her and put a lock of her hair behind her ear. She then saw a man sitting in first class.

“Bruce” she whispered, she walked faster towards the man, “Bruce!” she put her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry?” the man, not Bruce, frowned at her.

“Sorry, sorry” she said, shaking her head, “I thought-“

“Ma’am, stay where you are” the guard from before had catch up to her.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed, she turned around slowly and faced the man. He walked towards her with his hand on his right hip, probably ready to show his teaser gun. He then grabbed her wrists and handcuffed her.

“Is this really necessary?” she asked looking down at her hands.

“I’m afraid so” the man answered, securing the handcuffs.

She was taken outside of the plane, on her way out she passed by the old man who gave her an apologetic look, she smiled softly at him and gave him a small nod. The guard behind her nudged her shoulder and told her to walk faster. She walked with her head down.

“Walk faster” the man scolded.

“I am”

When she lifted her gaze she saw Bruce passing in front of her, a couple of meters further. Natasha froze. Something inside of her started working again.

She loved him _so fucking much_.

“Bruce” she said. She started running towards the man. The guard behind her yelled at her but she ignored him. People started looking at her.

“Miss! Stop!”

“Bruce!” The man turned, his eyes going wide when he saw her. The bag on his shoulder fell to the floor as he grabbed his glasses from his pocket and put them on. He frowned at her.

“Natasha?”

“Bruce” she grabbed him by his shirt, like trying to make sure it was him, “I was looking for you in the plane-“

“Wh- what are you doing here?” Bruce asked, “Why are you handcuffed?”

“-And I saw this man, I thought it was you and-“

“Natasha” Bruce ran a hand through her hair and then he cupped her face, “it’s alright”

“I’m sorry” Natasha whispered, “Bruce I-“

Bruce put a hand over her mouth. His eyes were shinning with a mix of annoyance, exhaustion and something Natasha recognize but had never been able to put a name to it. It was the way he looked at her and only her.

“I wasn’t leaving” Bruce said, he then picked his bag from the floor and searched for something inside, “I forgot to leave this” Natasha took the awfully wrapped present from Bruce’s hands.

She looked at Bruce and the man smiled softly at her, almost apologetically. She swallowed and opened it, throwing the rest of the wrapping paper away. She laughed when she realised what was inside.

“I took yours” Bruce explained, “I didn’t want to give them back, so I got you another pair”

Natasha nodded looking at the pair of gloves in her hands.

“Natasha” Bruce said softly.

Natasha swallowed, “I came to-”

“I know” Bruce said.

“I wanted to tell you I love you but-“

“I know”

“I couldn’t tell you-“

“But I know” Bruce said, shaking his head, “Natasha” Natasha looked up at him, “You don’t need to say you love me” Bruce smiled, “You have showed it to me in so many ways, and that means so much more to me than anything else you can say” She stared at him, “That night you… you told me you trusted me, I know how much that means coming from you” he said, and it was true.

“I’m sorry I told you to leave” Natasha whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

“Please, don’t cry” Bruce cupped her face and kissed her cheek.

“I can’t give you a family” She continued, “I just… can’t”

Bruce stared at her for a few seconds.

He remembered the way she looked when he touched Pepper’s belly. And he cursed himself for being so stupid to think that she hadn’t been affected by it. He cupped her face, a frown in his face. She looked at him, something in her eyes that he had never seen before.

She was scared.

“Natasha” She blinked, “You are my family” he whispered, “You are all I need” he kissed her forehead, “and all I want” he kissed her lips.

“Bruce” she said.

“Yes?”

“Will you come home with me?”

“Always”

Natasha smiled and reached to the front pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a small box. She didn’t really know how to start but Wanda had made her watch enough movies to know what to do. She then cleared her throat and kneeled, Bruce looked around noticing there was a small crowd gathering around them.

“I bought this a few days ago” Natasha explained, “It’s not really… I mean… I want to wake up everyday with you” she sighed.

“I-“ “Tell him!” An old man said, Bruce recognised him but didn’t say anything.

“Bruce Banner I want to spend the rest of my life with you” She said, “Will you marry me?”

Bruce took the box and helped Natasha stand up, “Yes to everything, to anything” he kissed her again.

When she heard people starting to clap she smiled against Bruce’s lips. She put her handcuffed arms around his neck and the man hugged her by the waist.

“I can’t believe I only got you gloves” he whispered.

She laughed loudly.

Bruce picked the bag from the floor and then walked with Natasha holding his hand.

Who would have thought Natasha Romanoff did romance.

 

* * *

 

Wanda was skating in the frozen lake that Clint had told her about. Clint was talking with Pietro, while Fury talked on the phone in a bench near the lake.

She was making patterns on the ice with her skates when her brother’s laugh called her attention. She looked up and stared at him and Clint. Sometimes, when Clint and Pietro where together she liked to observe them. Most of the times they looked tense around each other in public, always too worried to touch or to say something that might give them away.

But there were times that they forgot about everyone else. Right now, it was one of those times. Pietro was sitting close to Clint showing him his hands for some reason, the older man took one and took it to his lips, blowing softly, and Wanda understood he was warming them up. She closed her eyes and let herself wander Pietro’s mind. He was so in love and he was loved back. And she smiled feeling happy for him.

She frowned when she heard a song, the same song she had danced with Vision the day before. She looked around her but the others didn’t seem to hear it. When she turned, Vision was standing in front of her. The man waved at her and she waved back with a frown in her face. He looked to his feet and his boots morphed into a pair of skates. He skated gracefully until he was next to her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I am skating”

Vision waited a few seconds for Wanda to say something. She let out a shaky breath and shrugged, skating away from him. She turned to see him, standing behind her and then bit her bottom lip. Sometimes she forgot how innocent Vision was. She nodded at him and he smiled softly.

“Why are you really here, Vision?” Wanda asked, circling him.

He followed her movement with his eyes, “I wanted to tell you something”

She nodded, “Go ahead”

“I am sorry” Vision said.

After a few seconds of silence Wanda spoke, “I forgive you, Vision”

He shook his head, “I am sorry for hurting you” Wanda looked up at him, “You said you loved me and I pushed you away”

“I did” Wanda looked at her feet, “It doesn’t mean you must love me back the same way” she said, “I understand-”

“I don’t” Vision cut her off and she looked at him confused, “I don’t understand about these things” he continued, moving closer to her, “And until a few days ago I thought I was because i simply couldn’t feel them, but I do” He said, “I feel sad, happy, scared… I… I feel”

“Of course you do Vision” Wanda smiled sadly, “We all do”

“I am not like you” Vision added, “And I thought that being what I am wasn’t enough for you, that I wasn’t enough to feel what I feel for you”

Wanda let the words sink in for a few seconds, “And what do you feel?”

Instead of answering Vision offered Wanda his hand. She took it hesitantly and stared at her hand in his’. He took her hand to his chest and Wanda closed her eyes, joining their foreheads together. And it suddenly hit her.

Everything that Vision felt for her.

“It’s beautiful” Wanda whispered.

Vision kissed her before she could finish. Her hands on his chest, where his heart was beating fast, playing the most beautiful song Wanda had ever heard, a symphony written and played only for her. He cupped her face, feeling overwhelmed all of sudden. Wanda pulled away when she felt her feet where no longer touching the ground.

“Vision” Wanda blinked, she tilt her head slightly, in a very catlike manner, “You are crying”

“I-”

“It is because you are happy” Wanda said softly.

Vision looked at her, and his hands traveled from her face to her waist and he pulled her close, hiding his face in her hair. He nodded and she hugged him back. Pietro smiled softly as his sister and Vision floated in the middle of the lake. He then looked at Clint who smiled widely, squeezing his shoulder softly. Fury grinned at both of them.

 

* * *

 

“Tony” Steve’s voice made Tony look up at him.

He expected Steve’s rejection, it was after all what he deserved. Steve was still with his arms crossed and looking at him, but there was no hurt in his eyes.

“I had time to think about it” Steve said, “About us”

“Us“ Tony repeated dumbly, his whole posture changed, preparing for whatever came next.

“While I was wrapping the gifts” he continued, “I thought about you a lot, I actually find myself doing it quite often” he chuckled softly, blushing slightly “You always talk about yourself in a way that I just don’t see you”

Tony looked at him, “I’m merely repeating what others say” Tony half joked, he then swallowed when Steve pressed his lips.

“The thing is… that’s not who you are” Steve said, “I mean, yeah you are an asshole sometimes but… I meant what I wrote in the letter”

Tony nodded looking away.

“I know, Steve” Tony said in a tiresome tone, “And you are always like that” he said, Steve nodded, “Always trying to see the good when it's just not there... Not all of us can be perfect”

“No one is perfect, Tony” Steve said quietly, “Look, I-“

“I know what you are going to say next” the man frowned to him, but Tony knew that what Steve wanted to say is that they just weren’t for each other, Tony was far too broken for someone like Steve, “And I deserve it, I just… I just wanted to tell you what I told you and if that’s not enough I know, because you deserve so much more than an apology and a confession”

Tony’s heart was beating so fast he thought he was having a heart attack, “You… You deserve someone who climb the Everest of whatever the highest mountain is right now for you” Steve was staring at Tony intently, “Someone that stands outside of your window with a boombox over the head, and that fills the whole block with your favorite flowers, which are carnations I know that”

Steve wondered how did he know but he just smiled softly to him, his eyes starting to feel watery. He sniffed soflty and was about to continue but Tony keep talking.

“Hell! Even buy you a goddammed field of those!” He said, “Someone who would pay a whole band to play your favorite song on a football field” Tony swallowed, “You… you deserve someone who is not… damaged” Tony said finally.

In less that a second Steve was infront of Tony again. The man swallowed and licked his lips nervously. Steve kissed him soflty and Tony froze for a few seconds and then relaxed into the kiss but it was already over.

“You are not damaged” Steve said, “Not broken and not damaged” Tony cupped Steve’s face, “I plan on making sure you see yourself the way I see you” Steve said, “For that, I guess I’ll have to stick around for a while” he smiled nervously, like Tony was going to second guess it.

“I would like that very much” Tony said and he pulled him in for another kiss, “I didn’t mean to-“

“I know” Steve nodded, kissing his lips.

“I promise I will never fail you again” Tony kissed him again as they walked into Steve’s room. Steve chuckled kissed his cheek. “And if I ever do-” Steve slapped a hand against his mouth, he nodded and Steve took away his hand, “I better shut up”

Steve snorted a laugh, “Yes”

They kissed until they felt their lungs needed air, “God Steve”

Tony whispered against Steve’s lips, “I love you”

“I love you, too”

They laid in Steve’s bed after a few minutes. Tony had his head in Steve’s chest while the man caressed his back softly, tracing non existing patters with his fingers. It was something Tony couldn’t remember doing before. And being in a bed with someone doing nothing else than… cuddling was strange, but this was Steve he was with, and it honestly couldn’t be better.

“Who would have thought I would actually enjoy cuddling” Tony smiled, the man chuckled.

“Hey, I was thinking, there’s this New Year’s eve party Happy invited me to”

“And” Steve asked.

“We could go” Tony scratched his beard.

Steve had noticed he did that when he was nervous.

“We could” Steve said.

“Steve” Tony said, “You know what I mean”

Steve then moved, he rested his chin in Tony’s chest and looked at him. Tony cupped his cheek and traced the man’s lips with his thumb.

“I want you to come with me” Tony said, “As my boyfriend”

Steve tried to suppress a smile.

“Steve” Tony said, “Would you be my boyfriend and go to this party with me?”

“I thought you’d never asked” Steve smiled.

They kissed again, “But don’t go and steal my spotlight, spotlights are kind of my thing” Tony added quickly and Steve snorted a laugh.

 

 

_“I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on in your heart and your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time”_


	16. Chapter 16

**"Love, Actually"**

 

_[(God Only Knows – She & Him)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6oo1fSv6DY) _

 

_Day 13: Wednesday, December 23_

Pietro opened his eyes and sat on the bed rapidly. A hand on his chest and his breathing coming out fast as he recovered from his latest nightmare, he let out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He jumped when he felt something move next to him. Clint mumbled something and then went back to sleep.

Pietro remembered after they left the parade they went to Clint’s bedroom, since the tower was apparently empty he didn’t have to wait for everyone to fall asleep so he could sneak into the man’s bedroom.

He laid his head on Clint’s chest listening to his heartbeat. Unlike Pietro’s rabbit-like heartbeat, Clint’s was normal. He then felt Clint’s hand on his back, caressing him slowly.

“You alright?”

Pietro nodded, “I wake you again?”

“Not really” Clint said, and yawned afterwards.

He left a kiss on the top of Pietro’s head and stretched on the bed before standing up, he started looking for his clothes on the floor. Pietro yawned and laid on the bed. Clint entered the bathroom and after a few seconds Pietro heard the water from the sink running.

It was the first time Pietro stayed more that a few minutes in Clint’s bed. Always leaving in a hurry. He loved the smell of Clint’s pillow, the way his sheets now smelled like both of them and Pietro knew he wanted it to be like this forever. He had lovers before, back in Sokovia, but it was never like this.

Clint was out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed up and drying his face with a towel.

“I think I’m in love with you, Clint” Pietro said simply, staring at the ceiling.

Clint took a few seconds to take it in. He had lovers before of course, but nothing like Pietro. He loved Pietro, he knew that of course, and he had been thinking about that so much for the past few months, of a way to say it without scaring the kid. And now he was there, in his bed, looking absolutely unbothered and saying it like it was as easy as breathing.

“You don’t need to say anything, you know?” Pietro said, looking like he wanted to laugh, a mischievous smile on his face. Clint chuckled and grabbed Pietro’s ankle, dragging him towards him. he kneeled on the bed and pulled Pietro into a kiss.

“I think I’m in love with you too” He said.

He reached with his free hand for the clock on the nightstand. He stared at the hour for a few seconds. Pietro had already sat on the bed, stretching and yawning, so he turned and stared at the young man.

“Don’t freak out” he said, “It’s almost nine”

Pietro frowned, “We slept all day?”

“Nine in the morning”

It took Pietro a few seconds to catch up.

By that time all the avengers where up, and eating breakfast. Breakfast that Clint made. Breakfast that wasn’t there now because Clint was there, in his bedroom, with him.

“Fuck” Pietro cursed, he stood up rapidly and reached for his pajama pants on the floor, he pulled them up quickly and almost falls down.

“It’s too damn dark here” Clint grunted, “FRIDAY, open the window curtains,” He was also up, dressing up as fast as he could, “You could use superspeed, kid”

Pietro was about to say something when the doors opened.

While FRIDAY opened the curtains, the sunlight entered making the room way too bright. Wanda entered with a smile in her face followed by Vision.

“Clint hurry! Thor is about to burn down the kitc-“ She stopped mid-giggle and stared at both men.

“Look, Wanda, Pietro is here” Vision said casually, as if they had been looking for him before.

Clint finished putting his shirt on while Pietro stood on the other side of the bed awkwardly.

“It might sound cliché but” Clint looked at Pietro, “It’s not what it looks like”

A loud laugh bubbled from Wanda’s chest and filled the room. Vision chuckled alongside with her, not really understanding why was she laughing like a maniac. Pietro frowned deeply and Clint scratched his chin nervously.

“Wanda?” Pietro said, “Why are-“

“I know what it is” Wanda said, the laugh dying down, “but now I am more interested in knowing how would you explain it if I didn’t” she put her hands on her hips and tilt her head a little bit.

“Slumber Party?“ Clint answered, “Wait what?”

“You knew?” Pietro asked Wanda.

Wanda nodded and then shrugged, “and I didn’t even have to look into your heads” she said triumphantly.

“Neither did Natasha” Vision added with a nod.

Pietro looked at Clint, “Natash-“

“Or Steve, or Tony” Wanda said, “Even Thor!”

“I’m not really understanding-“ Clint started.

“But that’s because Dr. Foster told him” Wanda said, more to herself than to them, she then looked at Vision, “And Darcy told her” the man nodded.

“Wait” Clint said loudly, and the three others looked at him, “Natasha said-“

“She’s saying she knew, and the others too” Pietro said, “Not that she told-“

“Yeah, yeah, ok,” Clint waved his hands, “But Darcy and Jane-“

“And Stark and Steve” Pietro said.

They stayed in silence, trying to examine the situation. Wanda sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

“Everyone knows!” She exclaimed, Clint and Pietro looked at her, “Also everyone is starving!”

“And Thor is about to burn down the kitchen” Vision reminded her.

“Yes!” Wanda nodded, “He’s making _burncakes_!” she laughed at her own joke.

Clint frowned at first. But then a faint smell of smoke reached his nose.

 

* * *

 

“I was thinking” Natasha’s voice woke him up.

After the airport they had gone to a 24 hour coffee shop and talked a little bit. Bruce had promised her that he would get her a ring first thing in the morning, even though Natasha insisted she didn’t need one. They went back to the tower and after a shower, they had fallen asleep in Bruce’s bed.

Bruce opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand, he yawned. It was almost nine. Natasha was looking at him, he smiled softly and ran his thumb on her cheek.

“What where you thinking?” Bruce said.

“Do you think people recognised us yesterday?” Natasha asked, “I mean, we are Avengers and the airport was packed” she said, “Right?”

“Mmm” Bruce nodded, “Don’t worry about it” He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, “It probably happens all the time” he said.

Natasha snorted, “Right” she rolled her eyes, “It’s only everyday that someone proposes in the middle of the airport while handcuffed” she winced, realising how stupid she must have looked.

Bruce smiled at her.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and cupped her face, then rolled them until he was on top of her. He dipped his hands under the pajama shirt Natasha was wearing, and caressed the skin of her stomach soflty. Natasha bit his lips soflty and then pulled back, she pulled from the hem of the shirt and took it off. It wasn’t until a few seconds later when Bruce broke the kiss.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait” he said

“What?” She asked, “Something- something wrong?”

Bruce inhaled deeply, “Do you smell that?”

Natasha did the same, “It smells like…”

 

* * *

 

When Tony woke up he was alone. He yawned and streched himself the best he could, not that Steve’s bed was small (he had ordered a California king size bed for him), it’s just that when you are in you late forties, things aren’t as flexible.

He stared at the ceiling, if was an afterlife, Howard Stark was probably frowning at him. Steve Rogers AKA Captain America AKA America’s righteous man AKA Howard Stark’s pride was Tony’s. He could almost hear Howard complaining about it being another thing for him to ruin. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Steve was out of the bathroom, dressed in blue sweats and a thin cotton shirt.

He ordered FRIDAY to open the curtains, as soon as the light entered the room Tony covered his face with a pillow.

“Morning” Steve smiled, he sat on the bed, reaching under it for his shoes.

Tony groaned at the realisation that Steve was a morning person, “What time is it?”

Steve looked at the clock on the wall, “Almost nine”

Tony muttered something that sounded like a curse. Steve chuckled and took the pillow from Tony. The older man narrowed his eyes at the bright sunlight and then hid his face under his arm.

“You are a morning person, of course you are a morning person”

“You are grumpy without coffee, of course you are grumpy without coffee” Steve chuckled.

Tony nodded.

He sighed heavily and sat on the bed narrowing his eyes at Steve. He yawned and ran a hand through his face taking a peek at the clock on the nightstand. Steve smiled softly at him, Tony wasn’t the same without his morning coffee, he immediately made a mental note to make sure he made coffee for him every morning.

His eyes moved to Tony’s arms, and then his chest, it was also more marked than it used to, not that Steve had been looking before. Ok, maybe a little. He blinked several times noticing the severe scarring.

“Tony” Steve said, and he sounded serious, Tony hummed looking at Steve with one eye, “Nothing” he said and then he sighed, “I didn’t know about your…”

Tony uncovered his face and then looked at Steve with a questioning look. He realised Steve was looking at his naked chest, immediately Tony turned to look for his shirt. He had forgotten he had taken his shirt off the night before and he hadn’t had time to mention the team about the surgery. And the scars, the horrible scars. Only Thor had seen them, while they were training. He had said something about scars being a sign of bravery but Thor was always that dramatic.

“I didn’t mean to stare“

“It’s from the surgery” Tony explained, “After they took out the shrapnel it… it’s fine, really” he waved a hand, “Doesn’t hurt or anything”

“Pepper might have said something” He kissed Tony’s forehead, something nothing had done to him before, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable”

He was about to stand from the bed when Tony grabbed his wrist, “It wasn’t… you… it’s just that, it’s just… I don’t really- I hate them” he said and then scratched his beard.

He looked around at the room not wanting to look at Steve. He tried to think about a joke or something that would make the tension he was feeling go away but he came up with nothing. Steve put his hand on Tony’s chest, right where the reactor used to be and Tony looked at him. His blue eyes were looking at his chest, while his fingers traced the scarring. Tony noticed Steve’s big hands were soft. Softer than they should be and softer than his own rougher ones.

“That right there it’s you” Steve said, “the reason you have those, Tony” Tony swallowed, “You are a fighter and- and you are fearless and brave”

Steve Rogers was going to be the death of Tony Stark, and he couldn’t be more happy.

He kissed Steve. He wasn’t sure he believed him yet, maybe it was just Steve trying to see the good in everything but just having him think that was enough for now. They had time to figure the rest out.

“Tony” Steve frowned, “It smells like… something is burning”

Tony groaned.

 

* * *

 

_Beep beep beep beep_

Thor tried to turn the stove off but the strange food making machine seemed to had broken down or something. He ran back and forward while he tried to keep everything under control. He could barely hear FRIDAY over the annoying beeping of what he thought was the fire alarm.

_Beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep_

 “FRIDAY turn that off” Thor yelled, it was about the third time he told the AI.

“ _I’m afraid I can’t, the protocol 1-2-8-6 can only be deactivated by Mr. Stark_ ” FRIDAY replied, Thor sighed heavily, “ _However, I can suggest you deactivate it manually_ “

 _Beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep_  

“I’m on it!” Thor yelled, looking around for something that looked like a fire alarm.

“ _The fire alarms will activate in exactly one minute_ ”

Just when FRIDAY started the countdown, Pietro entered the kitchen. Thor was about to tell him not to worry, when Wanda, Vision and Clint arrived. Then, Tony and Steve appeared behind them and Bruce and Natasha followed.

I took Thor less than a seconds to notice all his friends where there. Including Bruce, who was suppose to be in Seoul. The Avengers stared in confusion to each other, they were all half dressed and had entered in pairs.

Thor, who was still in his pajamas and covered in flour grinned widely. Almost forgetting the smoke, the annoying beeping sound and the terrible burning smell.

_Beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep_

Steve looked at Bruce, “Weren’t you in-”

“I stayed” Bruce explained and grabbed Natasha’s hand, the woman smiled and rolled his eyes when Steve grinned.

Wanda frowned to Tony, “Were you in Steve’s room?”

“No- I mean I- um-“ Tony looked at Steve but Steve chuckled and Tony groaned, Wanda grinned at them.

“Seems that Clint and Pietro weren’t the only ones having a… slumber party?” Vision added, his tone more innocent than teasing.

“Come on, man!” Pietro whined covering his face, his ears turning red.

“Nice one Vision” Natasha exclaimed, “Clint you-“

“Someone turn that alarm off!” Clint cut her off.

Tony pointed at Bruce’s left hand, “Bruce is that-“

The elevator doors opened and Maria Hill and Pepper entered, apparently arguing something with Nick Fury. Pepper pointed at Bruce and Maria waved what seemed to be the morning newspaper at them. The three newly arrived people freezed, their faces showing confusion.

Fury looked around, “What the fuck“

“Language” Steve said.

Pepper coughed, “Is that smoke?”

Maria wrinkled her nose, “It smells like-“

 _Beep beep beep beep Beep beep beep beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_  

Thor remembered the alarm a little too late and water started falling on all of them. Steve pressed his lips, Tony started cursing his AI, Clint facepalmed, Vision looked at the ceiling curiously, while Wanda and Pietro looked up and opened their mouths. Pepper and Maria both shrieked trying to cover their heads in vain. Fury just glared at them, lucky him, he had an umbrella and was the only one not getting wet.

“It’s raining!” Wanda chanted.

“Deactivate security protocols 1-2-8-6!” Tony yelled.

The water then stopped falling on the a few seconds later.

“What happened in here!” Fury yelled, “I leave for two hours, two hours!”

The avengers all stared at Fury and then at eachother. They were all now half dressed and dripping wet from head to toe. Fury tapped his foot on the floor and they all bursted into laughing. Maria and Pepper started laughing and Fury sighed heavily.

“Thor” Tony clapped the man’s shoulder, “Don’t ever try this again” he said, chuckling.

“Very well, my friend” Thor grinned.

“Leave the cooking to Clint” Natasha added.

“I am the only one worthy of carrying this pan” Clint said, taking the frying pan from him.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll be able to make that stove work” Wanda said, trying hard not to laugh. Vision chuckled.

Pietro grabbed of the burnt pancakes that, for some reason, were on the kitchen counter. He took a bit and shrugged, Wanda wrinkled her nose and took it from him.

“Maybe we eat outside?” Steve suggested and it was met with approving noises.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to leave the tower” Maria looked at Pepper, who suppressed a smile.

Steve frowned, “What happened?”

Fury the threw a folded newspaper on the kitchen counter for them to see. Steve grabbed it and they gathered around him, he unfolded it and read the front page. On the very first page of the New York Times, there was a shaky picture of Bruce and Natasha.

Natasha sighed, “Well…”

“The Beauty and The Beast?” Bruce chuckled, “How original”

“So that is an engagement ring” Tony said, grabbing Bruce’s hand and examining the ring.

“You are getting married!?” Wanda shrieked and Pietro, who was next to her covered his left ear.

“Wanda!” Pietro said.

Wanda ignored him, “Oh my god!” she hugged Bruce tightly, catching him by surprise.

“No fucking way!” Clint hugged Natasha.

Steve put his arm around Bruce’s shoulder, “Congratulations” Bruce adjusted his glasses and smiled.

“Natasha was the one who propose?” Tony asked, “Very 2015” he added with a smirk and Natasha rolled her eyes affectionally and nudged his shoulder.

“Congratulations, Natasha” Vision said.

Wanda hugged Natasha, pulling Vision into the hug, “Pietro come here”

Pietro shook his head at first but then Clint nudged his shoulder, “Wanda gets all huggy huggy” He told Thor, before he joined his sister, Vision and Natasha.

“Clint” Wanda called, Clint sighed and joined them, hugging Pietro and Vision awkwardly.

Steve looked at Bruce and shrugged, “This is more normal from her than you think” he smiled and joined, pulling Bruce with him, “Tony”

“Science Bros” Tony said putting his arm around Bruce’s shoulder and Steve’s waist.

“I will be honoured to be part of this fraternal embrace!” Thor hugged Vision and Tony, “Let it be symbol of our unity, unity that will only grow stronger and stronger until-“

“Or just a group hug” Clint suggested.

A hard sob made them turn towards Maria, Fury and Pepper. Maria snapped a picture with her cellphone while Pepper made an ugly crying face.

“This is so beautiful” Pepper sobbed and smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

“She’s sensitive” Maria patted her shoulder.

The group separated slowly, “We never talk about this again” Tony said, making them all chuckle, “Pep, enough waterworks” he offered her a handkerchief.

Pepper grabbed it, “God, I am starving” she said.

“I’m afraid I am no longer aloud to cook” Thor joked, and Pepper laughed.

“We can have someone to bring food here” Maria said, already pulling her phone out.

“You are a doll” Tony winked at her, “Triple portion of everything and anything”

They all hummed in approval.

 

* * *

 

Once they were all dry and dressed, they met in the floor where the tree was. Maria, Pepper and Wanda were talking with Natasha about her proposal, Steve could only hear them shrieking and the occacional “Aw” while Natasha insisted it wasn’t that romantic. Pietro was trying to teach Vision to play videogames, that was after he had pulled Vision out to the balcony and they had a talk about Wanda and the man’s intentions towards her. needless to say Wanda was as red as a tomato afterwards.

Tony, of course, was teasing Bruce, making jokes about him and Natasha wearing green at the wedding, while Clint laughed. Bruce didn’t seem to mind, Thor had never seen him more relaxed.

“Food should be here any minute” Fury mentioned, he sat on the couch and grabbed the newspaper.

“Where is Maria?” Tony asked sitting next to him, he had a drink in his hand and a stupid smirk on his face.

Fury looked at him over the newspaper, “She said she was going to handle the press” he answered, looking back at the newspaper, “Pep mentioned something about… Rogers and you” he raised one eyebrow to him.

Tony scratched the back of his head, the smirk gone from his face, “Yeah- um, he- we-“ he took a long sip from his scotch, looking at Fury over the rim of the glass.

Fury was narrowing his eye to him, lips pressed in a hard line and the newspaper folded on his lap. Tony finished the drink without realising, then he sighed, ready for the speech Fury had probably prepared. Maybe something about their relationship being dangerous or whatever.

“Lay it on me, Fury” Tony said, forcing out a grin.

“Lay what?” Fury raised an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure you don’t need the bird and bees- or the bird and the bird, or-“

Tony laughed loudly, he stopped when Fury glared at him, “Forget it” he stood up and was about to leave when Fury’s voice stopped him.

“I would have” he said, and Tony threw a questioning glance, “I would have given the old Tony Stark a speech”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Tony sat back down.

“You have changed” Fury said, and then he opened the newspaper and continued reading.

Tony stared at Fury in silence. It reminded him of what Steve had told him that morning, maybe some people did saw Tony for what he was now. He turned and stared at his friends… because they were his friends, his family. Maybe they saw him for what he was too, he couldn’t see it yet but something inside of him told him he would.

The elevator doors opened and Pepper entered with a smile on her face, followed by a familiar petite frame. Jane Foster smiled at them followed by Darcy , who looked like she had just woken up, her hair sticking out in places and a pillow on her hands.

“Look who I found!”

“Hey, Avengers” Jane waved.

“Jane!” Natasha stood up, she was about to hug her when Thor stood up.

“My love!” Thor exclaimed, he ran towards her and lifted her up, kissing her lips and hugging her waist.

“Always so dramatic” Darcy groaned.

Thor and Jane chuckled, “Hello to you too, Darcy” Thor said and kissed the back of her hand.

“I think I’m already used to it” Darcy said with a grin.

“Hello, ladies” Natasha said behind Thor’s wide frame, Thor moved and Jane and Darcy hugged her, “How was the flight”

“Don’t ask-“ Jane started.

“Worst longest flight of my life!” Darcy groaned, “I have never wanted to jump of a plane so badly, and the food was british so it was really bad and they played twilight! Like three of them!” she rambled.

“I should have not asked, huh?” Natasha asked Jane and she giggled shaking her head.

“Bruce!” Jane exclaimed and hugged him, “I saw the newspaper!” she smiled.

“Yeah” Bruce nodded, “Good picture, right?”

“It did you two justice” Jane nodded.

“The headline was genius, right” Clint added, a small smirk in his face, and Bruce snorted, Jane laughed and hugged him.

“Jane Foster” Vision extended his hand at her, Jane smiled and hugged him, “I have been reading your theories and even saw some of your conferences on the internet” Jane blushed, “Very fascinating”

“Thank you” she said.

“Miss Foster” Wanda said next to Vision, “He’s a big fan” she added smiling at Vision.

“Wanda” Jane hugged her too, “Call me Jane” Unlike Darcy, she had never really been able to meet the twins personally.

“Where’s Pietro?” Darcy asked and Wanda laughed.

“Darcy” Pietro said behind her sister, “Jane” he shook their hands.

“My brother might be a little shy” She told Jane and Darcy hugged him, making both woman chuckle.

“Hey, ladies” Steve said.

“Steve” Jane smiled at him and he hugged her, “I saw your painting on the entrance” she said, and Steve turned to glare at Tony.

“It’s a masterpiece” Tony explained, hugging Jane and Darcy, “You didn’t really think I was going to hide it in my lab” Jane and Darcy looked at each other, “No need to Exchange those looks, I’ll say it out loud, Steve and I are dating yes” he said with annoyance, which only made Darcy and Jane giggle harder.

The elevator doors opened again. This time, it was Maria Hill, she was on her phone arguing with someone and behind her there was a man pushing a stroller with several plastic containers. Maria hung up the phone.

“Food’s here!” She exclaimed and the avengers all cheered.

Pepper, even though she was pregnant and wearing heels, was the first one to walk over there, “Food, food, food” she clapped excited.

“Real food I hope!” Darcy said and Jane followed her.

“I would have come up ten minutes ago but there wa a bunch of people taking pictures” said the man pushing the stroller.

“It's crazy downstairs” Maria said, pulling a check from her purse.

“Not that I mind my picture taken” the man chuckled and Pepper smiled.

“Yeah, sorry about that” Maria said, “I already threaten a few people with the police and they are leaving” she handed the man a few bills, “I hope that covers”

“Perfectly” the man said.

Maria walked him towards the elevator and shook his hand. The old man smiled at her and then looked at the Avengers, who were standing with matching confuse expressions.

“Have a merry christmas!” he waved and the elevator doors opened.

“What a nice old man” Pepper said, she was already eating pancakes.

“I know right?” Maria said, and Fury nodded.

Pepper then looked at the others, who were talking animately on the living room, “Aren’t you guys hungry?” She asked them.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

“Did that man seemed familiar to you?” Fury asked a few minutes later to Maria.

“Umm no” Maria said, “Why?”

Fury just shrugged and kept eating.

 

 

_“God only knows what I'd be without you”_


	17. Chapter 17

**"The Driver’s Wife"**

 

_[(Don't Let Me Down – The Beatles)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCtzkaL2t_Y) _

 

_Day 14: Thursday, December 24_

Thor woke up to Jane’s naked back against his chest. He rarely remembered having dinner the day before, he was too excited to finally spend time alone with her. He ran his fingers along her spine making her shiver. She turned to him and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

“Morning” She whispered and left a kiss on his neck.

“Good morning, love” Thor smiled.

When they first met, Thor never really thought their relationship would be more that a swift crush, like Jane herself had confessed. But after Malekith, he decided to visit midgard more often and to be honest, it had been the best decision he had ever made.

“I missed waking up next to you” Jane said quietly, a faint blush spreading through her cheeks.

Thor had learned that it was hard for her to say certain things. At the beginning, when they started to actually dating, she had asked him for patience and Thor couldn’t be bothered by that. Jane later admitted that she have had a lot of failed relationships, that was the reason she sometimes was shy about things. Mostly about sex.

“I missed it too” Thor said pulling her closer to him, and Jane kissed his nose, “I missed talking to you” he left a kiss on her forehead, his hands spreading through her back, “kissing you you” Another kiss on her cheek, right on her beauty mark, he caressed the skin of her abdomen, “touching you” he cupped her left breast.

The faint pink shade of her face was now crimson red, “Thor” she chuckled and kissed him, “I love you”

“And I love you, Jane” Thor said, kissing her again. She smiled brightly to him, pulling a threat of his long blond her behind his ear, “What’s that smell?” she asked.

“Clint Barton must be in the kitchen” Thor smiled, “I must say, after that night, I am starving”

Jane laughed, “Mmm” she hummed, “Me too”

Thor kissed her one last time and sat on the bed. He yawned as Jane stood from the bed, rolling the sheets around her naked body. Thor frowned. She reached under the bed for her pajams, holding the sheets tightly.

“Pepper says… she got Darcy and me- dresses” She continued struggling with the sheets.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked, trying to supress a smile.

Jane looked at him, “Um… Dressing?”

“Why are you covering yourself?” Thor said, pulling his pajama pants up, Jane tilt her head confused, “We had made love several times, Jane” he chuckled, “I can see you naked”

“Oh”

Thor chuckled and Jane uncovered herself.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen looked like the disaster from the day before hadn’t happened thanks to Maria. Tony was arguing with Steve, his hand had healed but not completely and Steve insisted he got a medic check that. Jane and Thor sat next to Vision.

“I though this was going to be over once they hooked up” Darcy told Vision, “Unless that’s like foreplay for you two”

Steve and Tony stared at her and Natasha laughed loudly. Wanda, Pietro and Vision looked at each other confused and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Foreplay is what you do-“ Darcy started.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey” Clint interrupted, “Not a subject for breakfast” he said, leaving a plate infront of Jane.

“Okay, daddy” Darcy grinned, winking at Pietro, who tilt his head, “It’s what you call your older boyfriend”

Thor could see Clint wincing.

“Darcy!” Jane scolded, she then looked at Pietro, “Don’t mind her” Darcy grinned triumphantly.

“That goes for Steve too” She chanted.

“Depends!” Tony intervened, “Technically, Cap is older than me, so he’s the cradle stealer”

The whole table erupted in laugher, including Vision laughed softly. Steve covered his face and groaned. The elevator doors opened and Pepper entered, looking as fashionable as always, her hair in an elegant updo, a tight dress that fitted around her belly and designer heels. She was talking with Maria and Happy was behind them with Nick fury. Both men had their hands full of presents.

“Pepper, how do you do it?” Darcy asked, Pepper laughed.

“I’ve been wondering the same for months” Happy said, leaving the presents on the floor.

“You are just saying that, my love” Pepper waved her hand, “Jane, Darcy, the tailor already has your dresses, we can go pick them up”

“Perfect!” Jane nodded, stuffing her mouth with waffles.

“Natasha, you have a dress?” Pepper asked, “We are going to try a few options, you can come” she smiled.

“I got that covered” Natasha nodded, “Thanks” Pepper nodded, “Where is Bruce?” Natasha took a sip from her drink, “He had to pick up a package from the airport” Pepper nodded.

“What is with all this presents?” Tony asked, shaking Happy’s hand.

“Pep insisted in having your presents under your tree” The man answered, “Never thought you would celebrate christmas like this” he added, and Tony waved his hand, “I’m glad, boss”

“You know me” He grinned, “Always up for a party”

“I don’t think that’s it” Happy said, making Tony’s grin fall, he laughed and clapped the man’s back, “Pepper was right, Cap did rub off on you the right way”

“This whole you talking like I was body snatched needs to stop” Tony muttered, he walked towards the elevator.

“Where are you going?” Happy asked, a shit eating grin still on his face.

“I have a few presents on my lab” Tony said, and then he winced, “Fine! Fine! You are all right!” he said before the elevator doors opened.

Happy laughed and waved at him, he could see, before the elevator doors were completely close, Tony flipped him off. He turned and kissed Pepper’s lips.

“I have to go” he said.

“Where?” Pepper asked with a pout, “Oh, right! Dr. Selvig asked you to pick him up”

“Yup” Happy nodded, “I will be back for the party”

“Okay” Pepper smiled, “Don’t be late” Happy said goodbye to the rest of the avengers and kissed Maria’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

Steve entered Tony’s lab a few hours later.

The girls had already came back form picking their dressed up and Pepper had asked him to remind Tony about the party. It was normal of him to forget certain things when he got caught up in his work and Steve knew that. He found Tony asleep on one of his chairs, surrounded by wrapping paper and a few presents.

He chuckled softly, “Looks like Santa’s workshop in here”

Tony opened his eyes, “Mmm” he yawned and ran a hand through his hair, “Am I going to be the one who break this to you? Santa’s not real” Tony said, faking a pout.

“You should have taken a nap before the party” Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the table infront of Tony, looking at the several wires and metal pieces there.

“I might have already taken a little bit of nap so…” Tony answered, “Don’t give me the Captain America speech pose”

Steve laughed and Tony wanted to remember that laugh for the rest of his life. He smiled standing up from the chair, and stood infront of Steve.

His laugh died down and only left a small smile on his face. Yes, he and Tony had already talked about being in a relationship, they were a couple, still, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous about Tony’s proximity.

“You look tense” Tony mentioned, putting his hands on Steve hips, caressing softly with his thumb.

“I’m fine” Steve shook his head, “Can I kiss you?”

Tony laughed, “You don’t have to ask that, Steve”

He nodded and Steve moved closer to him. Tony stared at Steve as the man raised his hands and put them on his shoulders. He then ran then through his arms, he was wearing a the usual wifebeater he wore when he worked on his lab, so the feeling of Steve’s fingers sent shivers down his spine.

“You are beautiful” Steve whispered.

Tony snorted, “You know-“

Steve pressed his lips against his’ before he could finish. It wasn’t a shy kiss or just a pressed of their lips, it was a deep fervent kiss. Steve held onto his arms when Tony deepened it, he opened his mouth letting Tony explore the insides with his tongue. He loved the feeling of Tony so close to him, the warm of his hands caressing his back and the faint scratch of his beard. Tony broke the kiss and smiled at him.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Did you know Rhodey called me to say he won a bet with Pepper” Steve laughed, Tony shook his head, “I have terrible friends”

“You have great friends” Steve kissed him.

“We should go get dressed” Steve nodded.

Tony left a small kiss on his cheek and they both entered the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was still on the bathroom when Bruce entered her room. He sat on the bed and looked around him. Her room, just like his own, was filled with flowers and baskets full of fruits and different liquors. There was also the bag full of letter’s, just like the one Maria had left in his room. Apparently, their fans started to leave presents for them after the engagement news broke. He opened on of the baskets and grabbed an apple.

“Maria?” he heard from the bathroom, “Maria, please stop bringing-“ Natasha was out, already in her emerald green dress and make up.

Bruce stopped mid-bite, “Wow” he said dumbly, “Who would have thought green was your color” he said making Natasha laugh softly.

She walked towards him and threw her hands around his neck, kissing him softly, “This place is a mess” she said looking around.

“You did get more stuff than I did” Bruce smiled, “Thank god”

Natasha smiled widely, tying Bruce’s bow tie carefully. He smiled at her, and before Natasha’s fingers left his chest he caught them, kissing softly.

“I- um, I came to give you this” Bruce pulled out a small box from his pocket.

“And I thought you were just happy to see me” She said, Bruce chuckled nervously.

He cleared his throat, “You said you didn’t want- on the- but…” he opened the box, showing her the ring. She looked at him and then at the ring, “I-“

“If you don’t like it, I can give it back and we could go-“ She shook her head, “It’s… I… I don’t know what to say” she swallowed, “I literally don’t”

Natasha Romanoff had never been speechless before.

Bruce smiled and took the ring out, grabbing her hand, “I’ll take that as a yes”

“Dark, like my soul?” she asked with a smirk, once Bruce put the ring on her finger.

Bruce chuckled shaking his head, “Deep blue actually... It’s hard to find” He explained kissing the back of her hand, “beautiful and worth it” he added, “Just like you”

Natasha looked at Bruce in the eye. He kissed her.

“I need to tell you something” Natasha said breathlessly, Bruce was about to object but she put two fingers on his lips, “I’ve never done this”

“So you are not married, good” Bruce chuckled, Natasha smiled.

“I never really imagined been doing this with you” She continued, “With anyone, I never held hands or blushed or felt nervous about anyone and you… you changed that” Bruce nodded, “I want you to know that… It’s… it’s going to be hard for me sometimes… to talk” she swallowed, “That’s all”

Bruce looked at her hands between his’ and then at her, “I understand” he nodded, and that was all he needed to say, that much he knew.

“Of course you do” Natasha chuckled, “You have me all figured out, Banner”

Bruce laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, “I love you” “And I love you”

 

* * *

 

Clint thrusted one more time into Pietro’s velvety heat and came inside, groaning loudly against the younger man’s shoulder blades. He stroked Pietro one time and he came seconds later, bitting his lower lip and fisting the sheets of Clint’s bed.

He had been dressing for the party when there was a knock on the door. Pietro entered the room and without a word he undressed and pulled Clint into a kiss. A few minutes later he was on top of him, guiding Clint’s cock into him.

Clint rolled off Pietro’s back and looked at him, the younger man had a strange smile on his face.

Clint, who had hidden his face under his arm, looked at him with one eye, “What?”

“Are you having trouble keeping up, old man?” Pietro said, raising an eyebrow to him.

Clint snorted and pulled him into his embrace, “What was that about?”

Pietro shrugged, “I am happy” he kissed him.

“Mmm” Clint pulled him closer, “Me too”

“And you look good in a suit” Pietro added.

“I know that” Clint said. Pietro rolled his eyes and snorted. He pulled Clint into a kiss, he ran his hands all over Clint’s arms.

Having Pietro under him was starting to feel addictive, the feeling of his overheated body, it was because of his metabolism that much he knew, but there were times he craved it. He knew Pietro could only sleep well next to him, but the truth was, Clint had gotten use to having him in his bed every night a long time ago.

“Clint”

“Mm”

“What are we doing?” Clint’s brow furrowed, “I guess we are cuddling”

Pietro laughed, “Idiot” he said, “I mean what are we”

“You are a quick little bastard and I’m an old man” Clint retored and Pietro elbowed him, “Alright, alright” He sighed, “I guess we are a couple”

“You guess?” Pietro raised an eyebrow at him.

Clint kissed him again, “We are”

“I didn’t see that coming” Pietro smirked and Clint laughed, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He left a kiss there and then pulled back and Pietro almost whined, “What?”

“The party” Clint said, leaving a peck on his lips, “People will start arriving in a few minutes”

“Right, party” Pietro sat on the bed, feeling the familiar ache on the lower part of his back.

“Go dress, I meet you there” Pietro laughed, “Didn’t think you will still boss me around, old man”

Clint chuckled as the man left the room in a blink of an eye.

 

* * *

 

Darcy sat on the bar talking animately with her boyfriend Ian. The man looked way too excited about being in the Avengers tower for a grown man, but she definitely found it adorable. Pepper sat next to her and sighed, putting a hand on her back.

“Miss Potts” Ian said, helping her accommodate on the stool, “You look marvellous”

“I told you, is Mrs. Hogan now” Darcy said, Ian chuckled. Pepper waved her hand, “It’s the pregnancy glow” she grinned, she then sighed.

Darcy frowned, “Something wrong?” She asked, knowing the answer was probably that the heels were killing her, “Let me get you a drink” She said, signalling the bartender, “An iced tea” she said, “Not from Long Island” she added.

Pepper laughed, “I’ve just been walking around trying to keep everything in order”

“Everything looks great, Pep” Darcy said looking around, “These apperitives are the bomb” Pepper smiled.

“Hello, Darcy!” An old man tapped Darcy’s shoulder.

Darcy turned, “Hey… you!” She exclaimed, Pepper and Ian frowned.

“Long time no seen” The man smiled at her, and then hugged her, Darcy returned the hug, “I’m going to go check the band, Make sure everything’s in order”

“Give them my playlist!” Darcy smiled and waved at him as he walked away.

“Who’s that?” Pepper asked, the man seemed familiar but she couldn’t recall where she had seen him.

“I have no idea” Darcy said, “He seemed nice” she added, “I thought you knew him”

“I think Tony invited him or… maybe Bruce?” Pepper said and Darcy shrugged.

“Mrs. Hogan” A young woman from the catering service approach them.

“Yes?” She asked.

“There is a delivery for Mr. And Mrs… Banner?” the woman said.

Pepper nodded, “I’ll be there in a second“

“I can get it” Ian offered.

“Are you sure?” Pepper asked, “I can-“

“I don’t mind” Ian smiled widely.

“My knight in shinning armour” Darcy said grabbing his arm, Ian smiled and left a kiss on her lips before leaving with the young woman.

Pepper tried not to smile while the bartender left her drink infront of her. Darcy turned and looked at her with a questioning look.

“He is a keeper” Pepper grinned and Darcy rolled her eyes a faint blush on her cheeks, “What does Jane think about him?”

“She adores him, duh” Darcy answered, “I kinda do too” she shrugged.

Pepper was about to say something else when Thor and Jane joined them. It was still strange to see Thor out of his Almighty God of Thunder clothes but he looked good with “Midgardian clothes” like he put it.

“Looking good, dude” Darcy said.

“Likewise, Darcy” Thor smiled, “You too, Miss Pot- Hogan” He smiled.

“Thank you” Pepper smiled.

“Do you want something, Jane?” Thor asked, pointing at the bartender.

“I’m fine” Jane said, “If I start drinking now, I won’t be able to reach midnight” She chuckled, Thor laughed.

The elevator doors opened and a few people entered. Among them, there was a couple of Thor’s friends, Sif and Frandal. Jane palmed Thor’s arm and he turned. He smiled widely at his friends, who he barely recognizable out of their asgardian clothes.

“My friends!”

“Thor” Frandal and Sif hugged him, “Nice place” he said, he then grabbed Jane’s hand and kissed it, “Jane, pleased to see you again”

“Please to see you too” Jane smiled, “And you too, Sif” She hugged the woman.

“You look amazing” Sif said.

Jane chuckled and murmured a thanks. Wanda entered the room holding Vision’s hand. She was wearing a dress with butterflies all of over it and a very elegant updo, The man, was wearing a tuxedo, and even thought Wanda insisted he looked great in it he couldn’t help to feel a little uncomfortable. Nervous even, if he could sweat, his hands would be doing it. Wanda squeezed his hand and smiled widely.

“You look very beautiful, Wanda” Vision said, kissing her hand, she blushed and grabbed his arm.

Thor hugged them and introduced his friends to Vision. Sif and Frandal had been wanting to meet him. Of course Frandal forgot about it and immediately started talking to Wanda.

Two hours later the party had already started.

There was a lot of people, most of them close friends of each of the Avengers. In the wall, there was a giant clock marking the time left for midnight. Clint was talking with Natasha when Pietro entered the room, Wanda had forgotten her camera in her room and he offered to look it for her. He gave the camera to Wanda and then looked at Clint.

“Is all these staring a thing now?” Natasha asked, smirking against the rim of her champagne glass.

Clint rolled his eyes, “Ha-ha” Pietro walked towards them, grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the trays a woman was carrying. Natasha looked at Clint, who was trying hard to take his eyes off the young man but failing miserably.

“You look great, Widow” Pietro said.

“And you look absolutely handsome, Quicksilver” She answered, “Well, I see my… Bruce is having an awkward moment over there” She pointed at Bruce, who was in the middle of a friendly banter between Rhodey and Tony, “Excuse me”

Clint narrowed his eyes at her and she winked. Pietro stood next to him, swallowing the rest of the champagne in a few seconds. He was about to take another one but Clint stopped him.

“Slow down, kid”

Pietro snorted, “Not a kid” he said, and grabbed a glass of champagne anyways, “You know that”

“I know that” Clint nodded, “You also look good in a suit by the way”

Clint heard Sam Wilson, who had just arrived, calling his name and excuse himself with Pietro. He turned and grinned, because he was sure Pietro was blushing furiously behind his glass.

“There is still press outside” Maria complained, accepting a glass of wine from Fury, “You are looking rather elegant, boss” she smiled.

Fury grinned, “Not as good as yourself, Hill”

“Mistletoe!” Tony appeared behind them, Fury and Maria looked around, “Nah, just kidding”

“Stark” Fury said, “Nice party”

“Pepper made it happen” Tony said.

“The band is very good too” Maria smiled, “And the food is delicious”

“You can thank me for that though” Tony grabbed her by the waist and left his tumbler on the nearest table, “May I have this dance?” Maria laughed and nodded.

Tony was, he truly was, a great dancer. The band was the same band that had played when he took Steve to Didier’s. The not only played ballads and Tony found out when the tune changed from “New York, New York” to a very familiar tune. He remembered Darcy had it as her ringtone for about six months.

“Can you? With that?” Maria asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

Tony huffed and grinned.

“Ian!” Darcy grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, “Locked out of heaven! Locked out of heaven!” The crowd cheered and started gathering in the dancefloor.

Maria and Tony were dancing when Fury tapped Tony’s shoulder and Tony excuse himself, letting Maria dance with him. Darcy and Ian were dancing too.

“Look at Darcy dancing” Jane said to Thor, “Now I know where you get your moves from” She told Thor, the man laughed, pouring some Excelsior on his glass.

“Uh uh, that’s straight up getting down” Sam told Sif, who was next to him.

“I bet it is” Sif smiled at Sam and nodded, “Thor, may I?” she asked, and Thor passed her his flask with Excelsior.

“Excelsior!” And old man approached them with a similar flask, “Can have a party without it, right Sif?” he nudged her shoulder and she smiled, the man toasted with her and then left.

“Nice man” Sif said and Sam nodded, “Is he your father?”

Sam, who was taking a sip from his drink almost spill it when he laughed. He shook his head and Sif shrugged.

Thor tilt his head confused, People seemed to be confused by the man, he thought everyone in Midgard knew who Father Christmas was.

Thor smiled, “Jane let’s go dance” Jane nodded.

“Sam Wilson” Sif said, and then took his glass away, leaving hers and his’ on the nearest table, “Let’s go get down” She said, and pulled him to the dancefloor with her.

“Hey, how did that man knew her name?” Frandall asked himself, before being pulled to the dancefloor by a couple of giggling women.

Steve was talking with Pepper, when Tony walked towards him. The woman nudged his shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows, laughing softly when Steve rolled his eyes and smiled softly.

“The party is a success, Pep” Tony said, kissing her cheek, “The band is the best part though, thanks to me and Steve here”

Steve chuckled, “It was merely a suggestion”

“You two are impossible” Pepper chuckled, She put her hand on her belly and made a face.

Steve frowned, “Something wrong?”

“No I-“

“Oh, Pep, you spilled you drink” Tony said, grabbing a napkin from the nearest table, “Let me get-“

Pepper grabbed Tony’s arm.

The older man looked at her, she smiled nervousley looking around, like making sure no one was paying attention to them and when she knew they weren’t she looked at him.

“I didn’t” She said.

“What do you mean? There’s water all…“ Tony trailed off and looked at the floor.

“What happened?” Steve said.

And as Tony turned to look for help and Pepper grabbed Steve’s shoulder for balance he put his hand on her back. Pepper, bless her soul, looked absolutely relaxed when she turned to Steve and her other hand in her belly.

“My water just broke”

 

 

_"It's a love that lasts forever. It's a love that had no past"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Thanks so much for all the nice comments and kudos. I am truly happy with how this fic ended and I hope that people think so too :)

**"Joy to the world… Literally"**

 

_[(Isn’t She Lovely – Stevie Wonder)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2WzocbSd2w) _

 

_Day 14: Thursday, December 24._

 

Steve blinked several times processing what Pepper had just told him. The fact that she looked so calm while she said it made him think it was a joke but she smiled nervously at Natasha while the woman approached her and held her hand. He could see Tony was talking on his phone while Maria did the same.

“Do you need anything?” Steve asked dumbly.

“Oh, no, it’s- it’s fine” Pepper grimaced, as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

Natasha offered a glass of water, “I thought you were suppose to give birth in a few we-“

“Yeah, well, me too!” Pepper exclaimed, “Oh, crap, Happy’s not here”

Maria stood next to them, “It’s okay, I called him”

Steve could hear Tony yell on the phone, “What do you mean the ambulance won’t be able to come if there’s still press outside?!”

Bruce was with him trying to calm him but Tony seemed pissed. Thor then walked towards them, sensing something was happening. Even though the rest of the party was still going normally.

“Something wrong my-“

“I’m giving birth!” Pepper whined.

“Fuck” Thor said, looking at her, she was now starting to sweat.

Darcy, Jane and Wanda arrived then. Thor turned and told them what was happening, he didn’t really need to, since Pepper was holding her belly and making faces every several seconds. Darcy pulled her phone out and started recording, Jane shrieked in excitement and Wanda pulled out her polaroid camera and snapped a picture. She waved at Vision who joined them a few seconds later.

“This is so cool” Darcy grinned, zooming into Pepper’s reddened face.

The woman glared, “I would like to keep the number of people seeing me give birth in the middle of a party to the minimum!”

“How is she?” Bruce asked, joining them.

“She’s turning into the Hulk” Darcy said, and even Pepper chuckled.

She winced, “Don’t make me laugh”

“Ok, Pepper, how close are the contractions?” Jane asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t know” Pepper shook her head.

“Every seven minutes” Natasha answered, standing up to let Jane sit next to her, “Pregnant Pepper is fine but Giving Birth Pepper scares me” she explained to Vision.

“Where’s the ambulance?” Thor asked.

“There seems to be a problem with that” Bruce said quietly to him, telling Pepper that wasn’t going to help much.

“We could take her in the quinjet!” Steve said, “We’ll get there faster”

Pepper nodded, frantically, “Yes! Yes! That! Quinjet! Now!”

Natasha walked away, “I’ll get Clint!”

“He’s in the dancefloor with Pietro” Wanda said, and she looked way too excited about Pepper giving birth, “This is amazing!”

“Not if you are in my position” Pepper gritted, “Oh, god, this is so…”

Bruce offered her a towel, drying the sweat from her forehead, “Try to breath” he said.

“Where the hell is Happy!?” Pepper said almost crying, “I’m going to kill him” she gritted, squeezing Steve’s hand harder than she should have.

Darcy snorted still taping her. Jane and Bruce tried to hold their laughs. Watching Pepper going from almost crying to laughing to angry was pretty hilarious. Steve noticed Pietro walking towards them, as unbothered and calm as always. Natasha talked with Maria and the woman nodded at her.

“Clint will have the jet ready” Pietro said.

Natasha approached them, “Maria says she can handle the guests”

“Let’s take you to the jet, Pepper” Steve said.

The hospital wasn’t close, but they would arrive faster in the quinjet. Maria had said she was staying to handle the guests but Pepper insisted she carried on with the party and she had agreed. Darcy and Jane had promised to help her.

“Bruce will be there for your arrival” Steve told Pepper, “How are you?”

“Scared, sort of, I don’t know” Pepper smiled, Steve could tell she was nervous.

“Pep, you and little Grumpy there will be just fine” Tony said, “And I will punch Happy as hard as I can for not being here for you to murder his hand” he added, making a face when Pepper squeezed his hand harder.

Pepper managed to laugh despite all, “You better” she said, “Is he at the hospital?”

Tony nodded, “Should be” He looked at Steve and the blond knew it was a little white lie.

He smiled soflty at the man and he smiled back, looking back at Pepper and kissing the top of her head.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived Bruce had already taken care of most of the paperwork needed. Happy was still on traffic, that much he had said when he called Tony minutes after they arrived to the hospital. Pepper was taken to a room while the doctor arrived. The nurse had told them that she wasn’t fully dilated so they could wait a few minutes for Happy, but not much.

“You alright?” Natasha asked the woman.

“I’m excited” Pepper nodded.

“We all are” Natasha kissed her forehead.

“Literally all of us” Tony said.

Pepper looked around the room. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, the twins, Clint, Thor and Even Vision all looked excited and nervous. She smiled and then looked at Tony, offering one of her looks that said she was proud of him but she rarely offered to him. Or anyone for that matter. “I know” Tony winked at her and smiled.

Pepper was still, after all, his best friend.

“Pepper Hogan?” The nurse entered the room, “I’m Cathy” She introduced herself as she checked the monitor next to Pepper, “We can’t wait anymore”

“Five minutes more?” Pepper asked.

“I’m afraid no” The nurse said, apologetically.

Pepper sighed and nodded.

“The family can wait outside” The woman said, looking at all of them with a warm smile.

“We are going to be right here, Pepper” Natasha said kissing her head.

“We’ll see you” Clint smiled at her.

Pepper nodded and waved as they all left her room. Wanda, who hadn’t stop smiling widely waved at her and snapped a picture before she grabbed Pietro’s hand and left the room. Cathy the nurse, couldn’t help but look at all of them form head to toe. She the turn to Pepper, staring to move the bed.

“I’ve never seen people dressing so elegant for a hospital” She joked, making Pepper laugh, she then turn to Tony, “You have to wait outside, Sir”

Tony nodded but before he could leave Pepper grabbed his hand. He turned to her and Pepper smiled at him.

“Can he go?” She said to Cathy, Tony stared at her surprised, “You are my best friend, Tony” She rolled her eyes, “Don’t make that face”

Tony nodded and then looked at the nurse, “Can I? I mean I’m not-“

“Sure you can, honey” the woman nodded.

Tony stayed with Pepper for about ten minutes. Before Happy arrived, looking terrified for the birth, angry about the stupid traffic and happy for Pepper. Tony kissed Pepper’s forehead and hugged Happy before leaving to the waiting room.

 

* * *

 

The waiting room had a soda machine, a coffee machine, a television in mute and several, very comfortable looking chairs. Wanda was laying on the floor with her feet on of the chairs, snapping pictures of herself and ocassionally of her brother, who was reading a magazine or Vision, who was watching the television. Bruce and Natasha were talking quietly, the woman sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder. Thor and Clint where playing cards while they drank coffee. Steve was looking outside of the window when Tony approached him.

“Hey” Steve turned, “Hey” he smiled, “How’s Pepper?”

“Well, the doctor said she was fine, so…”

Steve nodded and looked back at the window. Tony stood next to him, looking outside, wondering what was so interesting for Steve. Just like him, Steve seemed lost in thought a lot lately and something told him they had that in common.

“We both get lost with the ghosts of our past” Tony said, and he meant to say it quietly, just for him, but Steve looked at him, not in confusion, but knowing exactly what he meant.

“He is very real, though” Steve said, looking back outside.

Tony nodded, knowing that he meant Bucky Barnes. He had seen Sam Wilson and Steve talking about something about a “missing person” case.

He moved closer to him. Steve looked at him and smiled so sweetly that Tony swore his knees went weak. He then looked at Natasha and Bruce, chuckling and whispering to each other. Wanda then snapped a picture at them from the floor. He realised she had been taking pictures of everything from her friends to the ceiling and the plants since she had many polaroids on the floor.

“If you are trying to get a bad picture of me you won’t be able to” Tony grinned, Wanda laughed.

“She likes taking picture of people without asking permission” Steve explained, “Her room in full of them” 

“She’s… quirky” Tony smiled, “I like her” Steve smiled.

“Kiss already!” Clint said in a teasing tone, Tony rolled his eyes and kissed Steve, “I was kidding!” he groaned and they heard Thor laughed loudly.

“We are getting coffee” Bruce said standing up, Natasha too, “Anyone?”

“Me, me, me, me” Tony raised his arm, “Two”

Bruce nodded, “Thor? Clint?” Clint nodded and Thor shook his head.

“Chocolate, yes?” Wanda asked raising her arm.

“Sure” Bruce nodded.

“No coffee for Pietro, he starts getting annoying” Wanda grinned at her brother, who pulled his tongue out at her, " _More_ annoying" she added.

“Chocolate is fine” Pietro said.

“Ok” Bruce nodded.

The waiting room got colder a few hours later.

Wanda and Pietro had already fallen asleep, Bruce was reading a magazine while Natasha struggled to keep her eyes open, Thor was talking on the phone with Jane, who was telling him the party ended up being a success. Steve was playing cards with Clint and Tony talked with Vision.

Cathy the nurse entered the room and looked around.

“Pepper Hogan” She said loudly.

The twins jumped awake and so did Natasha. Bruce stood up, leaving the magazine aside and Thor told Jane something on the phone before he hung up. Tony walked towards the nurse.

“Here” Tony said, “Everything alright?”

The woman smiled and nodded, “You can come see her now” She started walking and all the Avengers stood up and followed her.

She turned and looked at them, they were all with smiles on their faces.

“All of you are coming?” The woman asked incredulously, “You all are Hogans?” She said raising one eyebrow and trying not to smile, They looked at eachother and nodded, “Sorry, family only”

“Well fuck” Tony said.

“Hospital rules” The woman said apologetically.

They all started talking to eachother about entering in turns.

“Or you could just see her and the baby through the glass” The nurse said smiling.

“Perfect” Natasha nodded.

 

* * *

 

Pepper was on the bed and Happy was smiling next to her. She was holding the baby, a tiny thing envolved in a pink blanket that looked warm. When she saw then she smiled and waved. They waved back at her trying to get a better look at the baby in her arms.

“Here she is” Happy said, “Healthy, perfect, beautiful”

“Avengers” Pepper smiles softly, leaving a kiss on top of the baby girl’s head, “This is Joy” she smiles, “Joy, this are the Avengers”

“She’s beautiful” Natasha smiles widely, Bruce nods and kisses her temple.

Clint smiles, “Amazing”

“Joy to the world” Thor adds.

“Fa la la la” Wanda and Pietro chant soflty, even when they are separated by Vision, Thor and Clint, they grin at each other

“Well, the name is just right for her” Steve said smiling.

“What a tiny thing she is” Vision mentions, looking at the baby with fascination.

“Congratulations, Hogans” Tony said.

“She was born december 25th at exactly 12:01 a.m.” Happy added.

“It’s christmas already!” Wanda said hugging her brother and Thor, “Merry christmas!”

“Merry Chritmas” Thor smiled, hugging her and her brother, he turned to Clint and hugged him.

“Merry christmas, Jolly Green” Tony clapped Bruce’s back and the man chuckled, “Miss Jolly Green” he hugged Natasha.

She returned the hug and smiled wickedly, “As a christmas present I will let you keep your fingers, Stark” she winked and turned to Wanda.

Clint snorted and clapped Tony’s shoulder. The man winced and then smiled, Wanda then hugged him unexpectedly. He returned the hug awkwardly and the threw a glance at Pietro and Steve, who were holding their laughs.

“Happy Christmas” Wanda said and then went to hug Vision.

“Merry Christmas, Stark” Pietro shook his hand and then hugged Natasha who kissed his cheek and then slapped it softly, “Tough Love, this one” Pietro told Bruce, and the man chuckled.

Steve hugged Tony and whispered Merry Christmas to him. Tony could see Pepper and Happy grinning at him with the corner of his eye.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the tower at almost two in the morning, The place was mostly clean, except for a few balloons on the floor, confetti and empty glasses of champagne on the tables. Thor announced he was starving while he looked for food in the kitchen. Luckily, Clint found out there was enough leftovers for everyone. Soon, Pietro, Steve and Vision joined them.

“Please tell me there are some truffles left” Wanda said, tying her hair in a ponytail.

“Yup” Clint smiled, “I hid a couple for you, princess” he passed her a bowl full of truffles of different flavours.

Wanda clapped excited and sat on the kitchen counter, taking the bowl from Clint’s hands. Natasha took her shoes off and threw them on the floor, sitting next to her, she took three chocolate truffles and grinned when Wanda whined. She offered one to Bruce and the man took one.

“This are so bad word good” He said, making Wanda laugh.

“Seriously, let it go” Steve said and it was met with several laughs.

“I’m putting the turkey in the oven for a few minutes” Clint said, “Want some, Stark?” he asked.

Tony nodded, he undid his tie while he turned the coffee machine on, “Coffee first”

“Make me some” Bruce said.

“This mash potatoes are great” Pietro said leaning against the counter, he had a bowl infront of him and a big spoon.

“That would go perfectly with the turkey” Clint took the bowl from him and smiled, Wanda snorted and Pietro whined.

“My dear Jane left a few presents for each of us under the tree” Thor informed form the living room.

As soon as he said it, Pietro was next to the tree kneeling to reach for a present with his name on it. Wanda left the truffle bowl forgotten and sat next to her brother, followed by Natasha and Vision. Steve took a truffle and leaned on the kitchen counter next to Tony, who was struggling to keep awake while the machine finished his coffee. Steve chuckled and pressed a button, making the machine work.

Tony pressed his lips and shook his head, blinking several times.

“Truffle?” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head, “Not a fan of chocolate”

“Well, this is a whole new side of Tony Stark I didn’t know about” He said jokingly.

Tony chuckled, “Second guessing already?” he retored.

Steve smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

Tony smiled into the kiss before kissing Steve deeper, tasting the faint taste of chocolate from his tongue. He pulled back when the machine made a sound.

“I think I might change my mind about that chocolate” he said, making Steve blush slightly.

“That’s the lamest line I’ve ever heard you say, Stark” Clint said, crossing his arms trying not to laugh.

Tony rolled his eyes and moved to grab a cup form the cupboard. Steve chuckled softly and shook his head.

He went to his room and got the paintings he had made for each avenger. Just like Tony’s, each had a note for them.

“I love this, Steve” Natasha hugged him.

“You are very good” Bruce nodded.

“You have got to draw me like one of your french girls sometime” Clint said, making them laugh.

They said goodnight to each other and went to their respective rooms afterwards. Steve thought about going up to Tony’s room, but decided to just let him rest properly. He blushed to the thought of being in Tony’s room and just not resting.

After he showered quickly he dressed into his pajamas and laid on his bed. He stared at the lights coming form the window. He liked sleeping with the curtains open, he liked the lights of the city illuminating faintly his room.

He was about to fall asleep when he noticed his window was slightly open. He stood up and walked towards the window carefully. He had closed them before he left to the party hours ago, he closed it and locked it from inside looking outside for a few seconds.

And before Steve went back to his bed he saw it.

It was small, but the light reflected on the material made it crinkle when he moved away from the window. He picked it from the nightstand and stared at it. It was old and scratched, the needle was missing and it didn’t work, it looked like it hadn’t work for a long time.

An old compass.

A _trinket_ really.

“Bucky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started as a simple christmas fic, but I knew when I decided to included Bucky (Who doesn't love Bucky) I had in my hands the start of a series :D. 
> 
> I will do my best for the series to be updated regularly (Also my other fics if you are following) and I promise it will be consistent with this fic and maybe even Civil War? :O
> 
> What do you guys think?


End file.
